forbidden seduction
by FirstHeartBroken
Summary: womanizing Lucas Scott is brooding, dark and fiercely protective of his family. So naturally, he's determined to keep gold-digging, gorgeous Brooke Davis away from his sister's husband, Even if that means seducing her himself...
1. Unwanted Love

A:N/ I'm sorry, I know starting a new story when I already have one in process is very bad :( But I've already written 3 chapters and I'm a tiny bit obsessed with this idea. So I hope you enjoy this and review more so I can write more chapters of 'P.s I love you' and post the next two chapters of this..

**Summary: **Lucas Scott is dark, brooding and extremely protective of his family. So, he's determined to keep gold-digging, gorgeous Brooke Davis away from his sister's husband, even if that means seducing her himself...

**Rating: **M for sexual situations, language and some violence.

* * *

**Forbidden Seduction**

**Chapter One - I Shouldn't Love You**

Brooke identified the person who had come to stand behind her chair long before his large hands came to rest lightly on her shoulders. Her heart rate quickened a little before she forced herself to relax. As she turned her head, her smile stayed in place. It wasn't easy to keep control around Nathan James, the man she secretly loved, but she was pretty confident that she qualified to take a master class in hiding her true feelings.

Brooke Davis' flirty attitude had caused a lot of drama over the past few months. Nathan James was her best friend and had been ever since they were in elementary school. He was there for her when she hit puberty and when she started her first period, even though he thought it was kind of gross. And when she had found herself falling hard for him, it was too late. He had already fallen in love with good-girl Haley Scott. But, being the slut she knew she was, that didn't stop her.

Brooke didn't purposely mean to be a slut, but she kind of was. With her beautiful big hazel eyes and full, pouty lips, men were hooked. And she loved the attention.

Haley Scott – now Haley James – was truly breath-taking. Brooke was deathly jealous of her. Haley had the man she loved, the family she would die for and of course the money. There was no doubt about it, Brooke Davis was a gold-digger. She would sleep with men for their money, but deep down she longed for someone to hold her at night, instead of fuck her. Ultimately, she wanted someone to love her.

Brooke firmly steered her thoughts away from the self-pitying direction they were drifting. _'Reality Check, Brooke Davis' _she told herself, _'Heart's get broken most days of the week!' _Brooke wasn't always so negative and she wasn't always the slut she was now. But after the man you are desperately in love with marries someone else, you create a protective shell...you have to, but there were days when Brooke could go a whole day without thinking about Nathan James.

"So, this is where you have been hiding, Brookie" Nathan bent down and brushed his lips against her flushed cheek. She sighed and lent into him slightly. She had a flicker of hope but she knew in her heart that to Nathan she would always be good old Brooke – the slightly eccentric, bitchy, skinny brunette from next door.

As Brooke lifted her chin a moment later, her serene just-good-friends look still plastered on her face, her unwary gaze connected head-on with the enigmatic stare of Lucas Scott, who was standing, laughing with a group of guests on the other side of the room.

She stiffened and her smile dropped into a scowl.

In Brooke's opinion, Lucas was the definition of plain rudeness. With some men she might have suspected that the entire brooding man-of-mystery thing was made just for effect, to make people notice him. But Lucas Scott didn't need to make the effort.

He was noticed anyway.

Of course he got noticed. He was tall, lean and rampantly male, and if his body looked _half _as good without his clothes – Brooke shook her head rid of all those thoughts. He was rude, obnoxious, boastful and well, plain sexy. His strong, masculine features were memorable; collectively, they were nothing short of perfect. And that was before you even touched on the subject of the force field of raw sexuality that he wore.

Their eyes connected for a brief second before Brooke broke the gaze quickly. She looked down into her lap. His eyes really were the darkest blue she had ever seen. There was no love, no anger, just coldness. That man, she thought, wasn't happy. He was cold, hard steel.

Lucas Scott, the brother of perfect little Haley, bothered her. From the way he walked into a room as if his owned it, the way his voice was raspy and incredibly deep. Even the fact that his incredibly well cut tailored suit didn't have a crease in it got under her skin. She knew it was irrational, and it probably made her a weirdo, considering the freaks she slept with, and considering that just about every other female she had met drooled when his name was mentioned, she found his brand of arrogance and raw in-your-face sexuality a total turn-off.

"What's up, Brookie?" Nathan's voice broke her from her trance.

"Up?" She asked, and turned to look at him.

"You sound... I don't know..." He studied her. "Cranky." He decided.

"I was just thinking about your brother-in-law."

"Lucas!" Nathan's eyes automatically scanned the room before she found the tall figure. Their eyes connected and Nathan smiled tensely before looking away. Everyone knew that the millionaire business tycoon, Lucas Scott, was fiercely protective of his little sister and Nathan could never rid the feeling that the slightly older man could read his mind.

"You have to admit..." She started. "He makes no effort whatsoever."

Nathan looked at his best friend. "Effort to do what?"

Brooke pursed her lips into a disapproving line. "To...just...be a decent man."

Nathan chuckled lowly. "Decent? I think you'll find that a lot of women he's been with find him...decent." He smirked.

Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I mean, sure he's got a..._good _face but his manners need some work." She said and Nathan nodded slightly. "He always gives me the impression that he's looking down his nose at me... at everyone...but then I suppose he thinks he doesn't need to be polite to ordinary people like us." She said sarcastically. "God, he thinks he's the best!" She finished.

Nathan nodded. "He kind of is though." He said quietly.

Brooke stared up at him with wide eyes. "Do you know how pathetic that sounds?!"

Nathan shrugged. "Look, his loaded with money, he's not bad to look at, his apparently well-mannered when you get to know him--,"

"Ha!" Brooke cut him off. "He's an arrogant ass and that's that." She finished stubbornly.

"Jeez, you really don't like him do you, Brooke." Nathan eyes her curiously.

"He doesn't like me." She countered.

Nathan looked startled. "Oh I doubt that." His eyes moved from her brunette locks to his wife's brother. "He probably hasn't even noticed you, Brooke"

Lucas' nostril's flared as he watched Brooke and Nathan closely. His eyes slid towards his sister, who had been talking too loudly and brightly all afternoon, and he found that she too was watching the couple. As he watched she turned her head and he was sure he caught a glimmer of tears in her eyes, and it angered him considerably.

Whatever was wrong with his sisters' marriage, he would have laid odds that the brunette-headed little witch was responsible. What was her deal? Lucas wondered as he angled his blonde head a little to one side and once again studied her slim figure.

If asked to classify her look he would have called it sexy and completely his taste. No wonder men got confused around her! They didn't know whether to kiss her or protect her. He, on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted to do to her. He wanted to shake her and tell her to have a little more discretion when she looked at Nathan with big, hungry eyes.

Lucas had known for months that Brooke was in love with Nathan. But surprisingly, he was the only person who did! Her friends and relatives seemed completely unaware to the intense misery behind that brave, dimpled smile. He had suspected at the time that if you had taken away that smile, she would be screaming inside.

He was neither a relation nor a friend to Brooke Davis...In-fact he had no time or interest for her at all, as long as she respected his little sister's marriage, but she didn't.

She would look, but not touch. And there was no law against looking. He had done some of that himself. On every occasion since, when their paths crossed, he had kept a watchful eye on her.

Nathan James was not the husband Lucas would've chosen for Haley. He was too weak in Lucas' mind – but Lucas accepted that his wishes were not the ones that counted. The younger man was the one that Haley wanted and what she wanted, he wanted.


	2. Unwanted Attraction

_I decided to put this up...It's the longest chapter i've ever written, as I put two chapters together... Hope you like it and hope I get some reviews!_

_Thanks x_

* * *

**Forbidden Seduction - Chapter Two**

**Fatal Attraction**

Lucas Scott was selfish, demanding, boastful, rude and obnoxious…but even though Brooke hated his guts, she couldn't help but admire him.

He had built a multi-million corporation out of basically no money. His mother and father had both abandoned him at the age of 15, leaving him to raise his 9 year old sister. And Brooke couldn't help but realise that he had done a fantastic job. Haley truly was an amazing person with a pure heart…_'Nothing like me' _Brooke thought bitterly to herself. She guessed that that was one of the reasons why Lucas was so fiercely protective of her… Haley was all the family he had.

Tilting her head to the side, Brooke studied Lucas. He aggravated her, from his perfect, not-a-hair-out-of-place head, to his polished black shoes. Lucas slowly turned around and caught Brooke's eye. He stared hard at her for at least 30 seconds before Brooke glared at him and he gave a flirtatious wink. Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head, before turning, with a smile, to talk to Nathan.

"If looks could kill…" Nathan laughed slightly.

"What?" Brooke asked, a little too harshly.

Nathan shrugged. "You two just don't seem to like each other very much,"

Brooke laughed slightly. "Understatement of the century! Lucas Scott is selfish, rude and full of himself. I hate him." Brooke insisted, crossing her arms over her chest, stubbornly.

Nathan chuckled, making Brooke turn her head and glare at him. "What is so funny?" She asked, raising a perfectly shaped eye-brow.

Nathan shrugged lightly again. "Sure you may feel that he is rude and that he is boastful but -"

Brooke cut him off. "But what?!"

Nathan bit his lip. "Well normally you would find a man like that -" Nathan paused for a moment, trying to find the right word.

Brooke stared at him confusedly, waiting for his statement to finish.

"-Sexy." He said quietly, finishing his sentence.

Brooke choked on her champagne. Coughing and spluttering, she reached for the napkin that Nathan passed her and held it to her mouth. Once she had finished he stared at the brunette man oddly. "Sexy?!" She asked incredulously.

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, I mean isn't that the type you fall for?"

Brooke quirked her eye brow. "I don't fall for anyone. I sleep with them and never call again." She shrugged and sipped her champagne again.

Nathan sighed. He truly and desperately wanted his best friend to find love like he had. He used to be just like Brooke, even worse in fact. But once he found Haley, it all changed. She taught him to be a better man through her love, and he just silently prayed every night that his brunette, beautiful best friend would find that kind of love for herself.

"Do you ever want any more?" Nathan asked Brooke.

She looked at him oddly. "More than what?" She asked.

Nathan sighed again and took a seat next to her. "More than just a string of one night stands."

Brooke shook her head defiantly. "Nope. That way I don't get my heart broken." She said quietly.

Nathan nodded. "I understand that Brookie, I do. But- have you ever wondered what it would be like to actually be in love?"

She bit her red lip. "Not really. I've never been in love, I don't know what I'm missing."

Nathan laughed, only slightly as he was very serious at that moment, and took Brooke's hand, making her look at him quizzically. "You're missing out on everything Brooke!" He exclaimed passionately. "The time I've been with Haley have been the best years of my life. Just to know that every night you come home to a beautiful person who loves you just the way you are and would never change you one bit, that's the greatest feeling I have ever encountered. It's much better than scoring the winning last-second basket at the end of the state championship, it's much better than any fashion tour, it's the most amazing, beautiful thing." He finished and saw Brooke staring at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Nathan, that was beautiful." Brooke whispered. "But I don't think I'll ever find that kind of love." She told him sadly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He sighed and pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. She cried lightly into his chest as he whispered soft words of encouragement and love, and stroking her hair lightly, he placed a short kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Lucas sighed in aggravation as he carefully pulled off the fake blond from his shoulder. He carefully sat her down in the chair. But as he began to turn around she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her level.

"W-Where you going?" She slurred, drunk. Lucas flinched slightly as she started to make creases in his expensive tie. He smiled awkwardly, as he pried her fingers off and stood up.

"I think you should go home." He said, abruptly. This party was extremely sophisticated, and this woman was obviously not. He thought about being...nice, but Lucas Scott didn't do nice.

"B-But I like it here!" The woman whispered and grabbed the back of Lucas' head, making him hiss slightly.

"Will you be kind enough to get the hell off me?" Lucas demanded in a sickly sweet voice. The blonde shook her head and grinned giggly.

"Mmm, I know you want me." She whispered in what she believed to be a sexy, seductive voice. Instead, Lucas found it incredibly annoying. But before he could protest, the blonde's alcohol tainted lips collided with his. Lucas, disgusted, tried to pull back but the woman gripped his hair, making him hiss in pain. So instead he sighed and played along, just to make her happy, kissing back, but only slightly. After a minute or so, he had had enough. He pulled back forcefully and wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve. Disgusted, he grabbed the woman's arm and yanked her up from the chair.

"Right. You're coming with me." He grunted. The woman groaned in pain as Lucas' grip got tighter around her petite arm.

Stepping out into the New York October rain, Lucas shielded his eyes and called for a taxi. Once the yellow cab came by, he almost threw the woman into it. He thrust a 100 dollar note at the taxi driver who looked at him oddly.

"Where to?" The man asked.

Lucas sighed and looked at the woman splayed across the back seats, already passed out.

"The nearest hotel," He told him and the driver nodded before driving off.

Lucas stood there in the rain, a scowl on his face, just staring up at the New York sky. He wore no expression, no feelings of guilt, remorse, he wasn't even proud of himself for doing that much. Lucas Scott _never _smiled. Occasionally a small smile would curve the ends of his lips, but that would only be a flirtatious one, or a grin or smirk. Instead, as he stared up, not caring about the fact that his hundreds of dollars suit was getting soaked, his features reflected the way that he felt, they were the same as they always were.

_Cold and alone. _

* * *

Thank you," Brooke started, looking around the empty hall. "For tonight, for inviting me."

Nathan smiled. "No problem! You're my best friend," He pulled her waist towards him and they stood together, their eyes scanning the room, taking in the empty tables, with some litter scattered around.

Brooke gulped. _'You're my best friend.' _Those 4 words span around her head a million times. A best friend. That was all she would ever be to Nathan James. She wished, she prayed, that one day she might be more. So, deciding that it was now or never, she looked up at him.

"Nate?" She whispered, her hands trembling.

Nathan looked down at the brunette in his arms. "Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Do you ever-," She started and sighed slightly before speaking again. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we- if you and I ever got together?" She asked, the end of her sentence trailing off.

Nathan looked at Brooke, quite shocked that she had asked such a question. To be completely honest he had never even thought about it. To him she was Brooke Penelope Davis, his best friend and the one person he could truly trust. In-fact he had never even thought that Brooke could want him in another way, But what Brooke didn't know was that he _was_ in love with her. But that was a very long time ago, before he even met Haley. And when he did meet Haley he feel so in love with her that he completely forgot about his aching need for Brooke.

"Brooke, I-," He stuttered. But before he could say anything else, Brooke panicked slightly before leaning up and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Nathan's eyes widened as Brooke pressed her soft lips against his rather warm ones. For a split second he kissed back, only briefly, before he remembered the wife that he loved so much and so he removed his arms from her waist and gently pushed her off him.

"Nathan I-," Brooke started, tears welling in her eyes.

Nathan nodded sadly. "Don't worry." Were the only words he spoke before walking out the door, leaving a confused and broken Brooke behind.

Brooke slumped down on the nearest chair she could find. She let a single tear roll down her cheek, before holding her head in her hands. What did she just do? Not only had she lost the love of her life, but she had also lost her best friend.

"That was a very _touching _scene." Brooke's thoughts were penetrated by a husky, deep voice and she froze. _'It can't be' _she thought to herself, But of course it was, nobody else had a voice like that. She lifted her heads from her hands and her breath caught in her throat when she saw an angry Lucas Scott. He wasn't in a good mood as it was, after standing out in the freezing cold rain for over 10 minutes. So, once he had cleaned himself up and put on a new tux to rejoin the part, he was less than impressed when he found the party over, and even _more _unimpressed once he saw the sight of his step-brother kissing the brunette seductress, Ultimately betraying his little sister.

"Oh, It's you." She said stupidly and then flushed slightly.

Lucas watched as she tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear. It was a gesture most men would find appealing, his brother-in-law certainly found it an invitation, he thought, his jaw tightening, as he looked at the lips the younger man had found irresistible.

Brooke's expression turned defensive as she returned the silent, hostile stare of the person responsible for her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Is there a problem?" Brooke asked innocently.

His cold, dark blue eyes meshed with her emotional, hazel ones. "_You _are the problem, Miss. Davis" he spat; he was going to sort that out once and for all.

Brooke stared, completely bemused by his aggressive response. "Have you been drinking?"

"No I have not been drinking." Lucas sighed, annoyed. "But I saw you throw yourself at him"

Brooke shook her head to this harsh addition. "Throw?" She asked. "Who?" She added, innocently, but inside she was nervous.

His eyes flickered across her slightly parted lips and his own lips moved in a certain way of distaste. "Kiss him..." He smiled cynically as he watched the colour fly to her pale cheeks. "There is a name for women who do that to married men."

Brooke trembled with the force of anger that washed over her as she watched the smug expression on this man's face. "You have something against kissing?" she asked, injecting a certain sarcasm in her statement. "Clean up your own act before you go around criticising other people." She spat.

Lucas' malicious smile vanished. "I'm not the one going around kissing married people!"

"Look, you've got it all wrong." Brooke insisted.

"I know what I saw." Lucas reacted calmly.

His sheer smugness made her want to scream. "And even if I _did _kiss him, what business would it be of yours?" Even before she saw his expression she knew he'd interpret her angry retort as an admission of guilt. But she couldn't care less.

"Haley is my sister, and I will protect her."

She gave up trying to prove her innocence and asked; "How are you going to stop me from sleeping with Nathan anyway?" with her hands crossed arrogantly over her chest.

The next thing which came out of Lucas' mouth shocked Brooke.

"I think telling him you're mine will have the desired effect."


	3. Unwanted Confrontations

A/N: Yes, I'm sorry, I promise to update "P.S I love you" before I even think of updating this story...Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter: Sorry about any mistakes on this chapter...It was a bit rushed...

Thanks to...

XxXLilaxXx

silverfoxx01

Brooke D.

TypoKween

naley19

BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton

tanya2byour21

brucasroxx

flipflopgal

awhero

Thanks, I'll start doing review replies soon...maybe...

Brooke  
xox

* * *

**Forbidden Seduction - Chapter Three**

**"Kiss me and I'll sleep with Nathan"**

"_I think telling him you're mine will have the desired affect" _

He said it so matter of factly that Brooke thought at first that she had misunderstood him, but the uncertainty only lasted for a minute. There was no room for misinterpretation in his ruthless smile. The idea of surrendering control to a man like Lucas Scott made her shudder with horror.

"Nathan wouldn't believe it." She said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked

'_Was he serious?' _Her eyes travelled up the long, lean length of him before settling on his angel-like features. "Because you're..." She stopped herself from saying 'an incredibly arrogant ass' and settled for: "Because I don't like you, _Everyone _knows that"

One light brow lifted at '_Everyone' _as he looked at the calm woman in-front of him, amused. But before he could speak, she interrupted him.

"Look, this conversation isn't going anywhere – but I am." She edged towards the door but he blocked her with his body.

Lips pursed and eyes narrowed she looked up at him. "You're in my way"

"Before you go I want to make you very sure that it is extremely unwise to continue your pursuit of Nathan James."

A whistling sound of frustration escaped Brooke's lips. Gosh, he was obsessed! "Where do you get off on making judgements on me?" She demanded, "How many times have we met? Five? How dare you! You don't know me!"

"Eight actually. Not including today" He smirked

The smooth correction made her stare. Her eyebrows lifted and she laughed coolly."Should I be flattered?" Her expression hardened. "Or afraid? You'd like that wouldn't you? But then bullies always do." She said grimly. "But I am not afraid of you, Mr. Scott, Not at all." She stressed calmly.

"There is nothing preventing us getting to know each other better, if that's what you like"

Brooke rubbed her damp palms against her skirt, and didn't even let herself think of what he meant by that. "No I would dislike that"

"Dislike...?" He mused, after a moment he shook his head and a predatory smile split his lean features. "Dislike is a mild word; I think it goes much deeper with us than mere dislike."

Brooke stared at the enigmatic smirk of Lucas Scott. She hated him with every ounce of her being. She just wanted nothing more than to grab his broad shoulders, shake him aggressively and tell him to piss off. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"You're right." She nodded. "Dislike is a _mild _word." She spat, putting an emphasis on the word that he had previously used. "I hate you, I do! We've met only eight times, and still I can't stand the sight of you! You are annoying and arrogant. You think the whole world should bow down to 

your every command! Well let me tell you something, Mr. Scott that is not the way the world works!" By the time Brooke had finished, her whole body was shaking from the force of her outburst, her eyes tearing up from frustration.

Lucas stared at the trembling woman in front of him. His eyes turned even darker with fury as she stormed past him towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" He hissed, as he ran for the door, and being an athlete, he was quicker. Brooke sighed agitatedly, "Excuse me." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. Lucas smirked a mischievous grin. "Oh, I'm sorry am I in your way?" He asked, sarcastically, as he closed the slightly ajar door with a click.

Brooke stamped her foot in a rage. "Get out of my way!" She screamed. Lucas just chuckled as she started to slap at his chest, her tiny fists hitting quickly in her frustration. Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed as she wouldn't give up. After about a minute, he had had enough. He grabbed her wrists roughly and pulled her up against his muscular body.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She hissed as she struggled, but found it useless as she could fully appreciate the pair of strong arms that imprisoned her so easily. She inhaled his musky cologne and found herself intoxicated.

"That's some foul language for such a pretty girl." Lucas smirked and held her waist tightly. Brooke stared up at him, one eye-brow quirked as her crushed body tried to get free.

"Lucas Scott, I demand you let me go NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making Lucas wince slightly. She kicked and smacked at his legs and chest furiously. Lucas sighed, but when she started to hurt him he got angry.

Grabbing her arms he yanked her off him but didn't let go of her. He held her waist and put her arms around his broad shoulders.

"What- What are you doing?" Brooke whispered, breathlessly, as Lucas' head dipped towards hers. Brooke stared in awe as Lucas' lips came toward hers. Soon enough she could feel his hot breath on her mouth.

Lucas thought that maybe, by kissing her she would forget about his brother and lust after _him. _Sure he hated her, but kissing her was something that he was more than willing to do for the sake of his little sister's marriage.

Brooke opened her eyes to see Lucas' lips an inch away from her slightly parted ones. She snapped back into reality. "Kiss me and I'll sleep with Nathan." She hissed.

Lucas quirked an eyebrow and stepped back, raising his hands in an 'I surrender' pose. Brooke sighed in relief as she tapped her foot angrily and impatiently. "What the hell was that?!" She yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" Lucas shouted back, running a hand through his messy blonde locks.

"How do you think kissing me if going to save your little sisters' marriage?" She asked, calmly.

Lucas shrugged. "I know what you want, Brooke." He told her. Brooke stared at him in awe.

"Oh yes, and what's that?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

The edge of Lucas' lips curled in a small smile. "You want Nathan to see you as a woman, not a little girl." He said softly.

"You're crazy! Nathan's married!" She shouted, wincing slightly at the thought of the love of her life being married to someone else.

Lucas nodded and took a step toward her. "I know he is. And you better not forget it." He told her harshly before walking out of the door.

--

"I hate him!" Brooke squealed as she paced the room, angrily running a hand through her poker-straight brunette locks.

Brooke's best friend, Rachel Gatina, sighed agitatedly. "Yeah, I got that." She mumbled, while placing her spoon in her mouth, eating the last of her 'Ben & Jerry's' ice cream and flicking through the latest edition of 'Cosmo'

Rachel was a stormy red-head. She adored Brooke with all her heart, but when she came home at 1:00am in the morning after attending this snobby, upper class party, and one which Rachel couldn't stand, and shouted at the top of her lungs, waking the neighbours, well, that made Rachel less than happy.

Brooke stamped her right foot in a child-like manner, making Rachel look up at her oddly. "Who the _fuck _does he think he is?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and Rachel could have sworn she felt the apartment shake.

"Gosh, Brooke! Is he really that bad?" The fiery red-head asked, placing a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her messy, auburn bun, behind her head.

Brooke started at her best friend in awe. "Have you been listening to a single word I said?!" She shouted. "Yes he is that bad!"

"All he cares about is sleeping with random whores! He's not even partially interested in a relationship!" Brooke seethed.

Rachel smirked. "Sounds like my kind of man"

Brooke glared at her friend, icily. "Shut up, Rach! He's the most annoying, arrogant son of a bitch I've ever met!"

"You don't like him then." Rachel mumbled. "He is pretty gorgeous though." She added and Brooke slumped down on the couch next to her.

"Sure, if you think a two-faced bastard is gorgeous." She spat.

Rachel crossed her pyjama covered legs, sat 'Indian style' on the couch and flicked Brooke across the head, making Brooke squeal. "What was that for?!"

"Grow up!" Rachel shouted, making Brooke cower and Rachel sighed. "Look Brooke. Lucas is your best friend's brother, so somehow you're going to have to learn how to get along." Rachel said softly, but Brooke just scoffed. "For _Nathan's _sake!" She added, making Brooke look up at her a soft pout grazing her lips.

"I can't get along with him, Rachel! I hate him so much!" She moaned, and Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled her into a hug. "He's such an asshole." Brooke whimpered.

Rachel brushed Brooke's nearly-black locks. "You know-" She started, and Brooke looked up at her. "If you don't want him...I'll have him." She smirked mischievously, making Brooke jump off the sofa and stare at her friend.

"Why the hell would you want that...thing?!" She asked, incredulously. "He's so goddamned annoying!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's also so goddamned hot!"

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. The two roommates stared at each other quizzically, who would be knocking at 1:00am? After the two stared at each other for 30 seconds silently debating who would answer it, Rachel spoke.

"Well? You get it! I'm in my pyjamas! Besides, I wasn't expecting a late-night booty call." Rachel told her friend.

Brooke whimpered slightly. "But I'm scared!" She whined. Rachel got up and rolled her eyes. Walking over to the closet, she pulled out an object and handed it to Brooke.

"Rach?!" Brooke squealed, nearly dropping the object. "Why do you have a baseball bat here?!"

Rachel shrugged. "For emergencies such as these! We have no idea who that is, I mean, for all that we know, they could be a crazy stalker bitch!"

"Fine!" Brooke shouted, a little louder than she wanted. The two friends edged toward the door, Brooke holding a raised wooden bat in her trembling hands. Rachel held onto Brooke's waist from the behind as they got closer. Once they reached the door, Rachel reached in-front of Brooke and flung the door open.

The two girls were shocked to find no-body there. Brooke lowered her bat and stared at Rachel, confusedly. Suddenly Rachel looked down, and saw, laying in-front of her fluffy bunny slippers, a bouquet of beautiful red roses. Brooke followed her best friends' gaze and inhaled sharply.

Reaching down to pick them up, Brooke grabbed Rachel's wrist. "Wait!" She hissed. "They might have- rabies or something."

Rachel let out a strangled laugh. "Since when to roses have rabies?!" She asked, amused. Brooke just shrugged and threw her bat onto the couch. Rachel rolled her eyes and picked up the flowers. She read the label and her wicked smile grew wider.

"What? Who are they for?" She asked, and Rachel smiled at her. Thrusting the roses into her hand, Rachel told Brooke to read the label.

Brooke's eyes darkened and her grip on the bouquet grew tighter. Her knuckled turning white.

_Davis-_

_You will be mine, Just you wait, Pretty Girl. I'll give it two months before you're collapsing in my arms. Game on, Princess..._

_-Lucas_

Brooke was fuming. How dare he?! If Brooke hated Lucas Scott before, she despised him with all her soul now. Rachel looked on at her friend, amused, as Brooke threw the roses into the trash-can and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door in the process.


	4. Unwanted Heartbreak

_Sorry about the wait! I've been editing this for sooo long! 'P.S I love you' is next, I PROMISE!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:  
A BIG Thank You to:_

_BrucasIsTrueLove_

_Brooke D._

_Photobooth romance_

_flipflopgal_

_naley19_

_TypoKween (My Favorite Review)_

_tayna2byour21_

_BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton_

_silverfoxx01_

_Crimson-Kiss17_

_awhero_

_Joka Popcorn_

_You rock  
xxx_

* * *

**Forbidden Seduction**

**Chapter Four - Heartbreak and Revenge**

Brooke was furious. Pacing around the living room she ran a hand through her auburn waves, figuring out what was the best way to kill _him. Him. _Brooke cringed at the thought of the blonde-haired devil. She refused to even say his name.

"How dare he?!" She screeched, making Rachel jump slightly.

"We still talking about Lucas?" Rachel asked in a bored tone. "Ohhh!" She moaned disappointedly, as she tipped her ice-cream tub upside down, feeling slightly depressed when she realised she had eaten all of it. Placing her spoon dejectedly on the table, she huffed, crossed her arms and stared at her best friend.

"Yes! We are talking about that... idiot!" Brooke shouted.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Brooke! When are you going to get over yourself?!" She asked her harshly and Brooke just pouted, standing in annoyance.

Rachel stood up to face her. "What do you want, Brooke?" She asked. "'Cause I sure as hell can't figure it out!" She exploded. She had had enough of her friend storming in late at night upset about the silliest little things.

Brooke felt her eyes sting with tears, Rachel had never spoken to her like that before. "I- I don't know, I- just" Brooke sighed.

"Do you want Nathan?" Rachel asked genuinely, catching Brooke off guard as she stared motionless at her red-headed friend.

"I- Well," Brooke sighed. She honestly didn't know the answer to that question. Well, of course she wanted Nathan, she loved him with all her heart, but he was married. And, Brooke had tried to hate Haley, she really had, she really wanted to but she couldn't. She was the most amazing woman Brooke had ever met. Filled with kindness, beauty and pureness, Brooke envied her with all her soul. "Yes." She spoke quietly. "I do want Nathan, but I can't have him."

Rachel nodded. "Then I think you need to come to terms with that now, Brooke." She laid her hands gently on her friends' shoulders looking into her hazel eyes. "We're not in high school anymore." She spoke softly making Brooke nod. "He's married." Brooke whispered and Rachel tipped her head to the side, slightly confused.

Brooke pursed her lips into a thin line to stop her tears from falling. "I can't believe he's married!" She choked. "I could've had my chance, I could've been with him but I pushed him away!" A single tear rolled down her cheek, the unbearable pain burning an ever increasing whole in her heart.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded and smiled symathetically at her friend, she hated seeing Brooke in so much pain. "But, he's your best friend, and maybe it's time you got to know him again and renew your friendship. It's time to let go." Brooke nodded before pulling her friend into a tight embrace. "I'll try" She whispered.

* * *

"How could you do this to me?!" Haley James screamed as she threw a book at her husband's head.

"Hales! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen, It just did!" Nathan pleaded.

Haley let out a bitter laugh, her mascara running wildly down her cheeks as she sniffled back her tears. "Oh right, because making-out with your best friend just happens!" She screamed.

Nathan sighed, running a hand through his jet black locks. "Haley, please, I don't know why it happened, it just- ugh!" He yelled in frustration.

Haley took a step back before launching her shoe at him. She couldn't help but giggle slightly through her tears as the heel smacked his forehead, making him groan. "I thought you loved me, Nathan?" She said quietly.

Nathan sighed. "I do, Haley! I love you so much! What happened with Brooke was a fleeting mistake, I don't even know how it happened, I mean one minute we were talking, the next she was kissing me!" He cried desperately. Haley sobbed quietly for a few seconds, contemplating on what to do, on what to say.

Nathan walked toward her. He reached out to take her hands. This broke her from her haze and as she slapped his hands away she stood up quickly. "No Nathan! I am so humiliated! It would've been bad enough for a stranger to see my husband kissing his best friend, but my _brother?!_ You know how protective he is of me and you know that still, after all these years, he doesn't trust you! but you still go kissing women around him!" She shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

Nathan was overcome by a fleeting feeling of anger when he realised it was Lucas who had told Haley about his and Brooke's (meaningless) kiss. "Haley, please, I didn't realise Lucas was there!" He exclaimed. Haley frowned before slapping him across the face, making him wince.

"And that makes it better, does it!?" She screamed before running out of the room and into their bathroom in tears.

Nathan just sighed agitatedly before standing up off the bed and walking straight after his wife. He tried to open the door when he realised it was locked. He kicked it in frustration before leaning his back on the door and sinking to the ground, one of his hands tangled in his long, black hair. "Please, Haley. I'm so sorry! I can't lose you, please." He begged through the door.

"I hate you, I fucking hate you!" He heard her sob through the door and it broke his heart. He winced slightly at her curse word, as he knew for a fact that she never swore unless she was in terrible pain or seriously pissed off.

'_Fuck' _he muttered, this was going to be a long night. "Do you want me to end my friendship with Brooke?! Is that what you want?!" He yelled through the door. The words he spoke were breaking his heart, Brooke did mean a lot to him. But, if that's what he needed to do to gain the trust of his wife again then he would do it.

He heard the door creak open slightly, as a crying Haley appeared. "You really think that's what I want?" She asked softly.

Nathan stood up to face her. "I don't know, Haley." He admitted. "I don't know what you want."

"I want you!" She shouted desperately. "I want your heart, Nathan! That's all that I've ever wanted!" She cried.

"And you've got it!" He tried to persuade her. He took her hands and held them to his heart. "You've always had my heart, Haley, always."

Haley shook her head, before pulling her hands away. "Nathan, I don't know what to do anymore! Our marriage hasn't exactly been perfect now has it?" She asked, as Nathan hung his head low. "All I want is for you to be honest with me, for you to tell me that you love me and no-one else! I just want you, Nathan; I just want to be with you unconditionally." She told him, but as he was about to reply, she stopped him. "There's nothing you can say to change this, but I'm telling you this now. One more day like this Nathan and no matter how much it kills me, I will pack my bags and leave. One more night like this Nathan, and you will have nothing." She told him seriously before walking out of their bedroom, leaving a confused and broken Nathan behind.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel were interrupted from their girl talk by a strong knock on the door. They both looked at each other quizzically before Rachel stood up and walked over to the door. She unlocked it before opening it slightly and peeking out. She was slightly surprised by who she saw, but still, she opened the door wider, letting the former Tree Hill raven inside.

"Nathan." Brooke breathed when she saw her best friend.

Nathan smiled slightly. A smile mixed with confusion, sadness and most of all regret. Regret for what he was about to do. "Hi Brooke." He spoke softly. "Umm, Rachel could you leave us?" He asked, turning to the attractive red-head, who tipped her head to the side, as if she was thinking. "Just for a minute" He pleaded.

"It's okay, Rach" Brooke smiled. Rachel nodded and gave her friend a brief hug before stepping out of the living room and into the kitchen, silently praying that Nathan wasn't about to kill her for the kiss they had shared two days prior.

"So..." Brooke started as she shuffled nervously. Nathan took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch, and patting the space next to him, motioning for her to sit down. Brooke sighed, slightly relieved that he hadn't murdered her yet and sat comfortably beside him.

"Brooke, you're my best friend." He started and Brooke tried not to wince at the word 'friend'. She just smiled and nodded.

Nathan nodded too. "But I can't see you anymore." He whispered and Brooke felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She sat silently for at least a minute, comprehending what he had just said, those six words spinning in her brain.

"Wh- What? Why?" She stuttered as she felt tears sting her eye-lids.

Nathan sighed, he hated seeing Brooke so broken but this was the only way. "Brooke, you mean a lot to me, you do." He told her and Brooke just stared at him, her heart breaking. "But, I can't do this anymore." He spoke slowly.

"Do what?!" She exclaimed, breathlessly. She wasn't ready to lose him, not yet.

"Lucas saw our kiss." He whispered and Brooke froze. A million questions span around her head. What had Lucas said to him? What had Lucas done? And most importantly, what had Lucas threatened him with so that he had to break their friendship? A bond that they had spent 20 years building.

"Oh." She whispered. "But- I still don't understand."

Nathan sighed. "He told Haley." He said quietly.

Brooke was seething. Not only had Lucas tried to kiss her, he had also sent her flowers telling him he was going to get her and he had also told his sister about them! If she despised Lucas before, she wasn't sure how she felt about him now.

"And I'm sorry Brooke, it kills me to say this, but I feel like the only way I can get Haley to trust me again is if I stop talking to you." Nathan told her reluctantly, as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"So it's over?" Brooke choked. "Just like that? All those years of friendship gone just because of one stupid kiss?!" She exclaimed.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Brookie. I really am." He told her, breaking her heart even more by using his old nickname for her. He leant down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before walking out the door, a pain weighing heavy on his heart.

Brooke let out a choked sob as realisation hit her. She had lost her best friend. She had lost the man she loved. All because of him. That egotistical asshole excuse of a human being. Rachel softly opened the door of the kitchen as she stepped into the living room. Seeing Brooke in tears, she ran over to the couch, sitting next to her and pulling her into an embrace.

Brooke flinched slightly before sinking into her arms, burying her head in Rachel's shirt, clinging onto bunches of the material, soaking it with her heart-broken tears.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel apologized. Brooke sat up slightly and looked at her, confused. "I heard everything." Rachel admitted. Brooke wanted to scream at her for listening in to their conversation but she simply didn't have the energy. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and lay there forever.

Brooke shook her head her tears falling from her eyes rapidly. She despised Lucas with all her heart, she had never felt so broken, just because of that jerk. She wanted to hurt him just as much as he had hurt her, and she had an idea of how to do it.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Seduce Nathan." Brooke spoke calmly.


	5. Unwanted Confusion

**So **_sorry for the wait. It couldn't edit it. _

* * *

**_Forbidden Seduction - Confusion_**

Rachel stared at her brunette friend, contemplating on her madness. That had to be one of the most stupid things she had ever heard. "What?" She asked, quizzically.

"I'll- I'll seduce Nathan. That'll hurt Lucas," Brooke started, a little shakier than before. "The bastard." She whispered under her breath.

Rachel let out a strangled laugh as Brooke stared at her. "Oh, you're serious?" Rachel asked, and when she saw Brooke continue to stare at her, her smile dropped. "Brooke, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" She told her.

"Why?" Brooke asked, a little hurt.

"Okay, how the hell is that going to hurt Lucas? The only person that's going to hurt is Nathan. Because if you go through with this, he's going to lose Haley. The one person in his life that he truly depends on and truly loves." Rachel told her.

Brooke sighed. She thought about the two options. Seduce Nathan and maybe be with him. Or don't seduce Nathan and be lonely for the rest of her life. "I don't care." She said simply, before walking into the kitchen.

Rachel ran a hand through her straight locks, before an idea flickered in her head. "It's for your own good, Brooke." She whispered under her breath, before grabbing her purse and running out the front door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

"I know I shouldn't have come. I don't even know you, but Brooke is in a pretty rough place right now, and what she's planning to do is really going to hurt you and your family, and well, I don't suppose you're as bad as she says." Rachel finished, with a deep breath as the muscular man opened the door. His eyebrow quirked at the end of her speech and his blue eyes darkened as he wondered what this woman was talking about.

"Uh, come in." He told her, opening the door wider for Rachel, as she walked in, slightly flustered.

As Rachel took a seat on the couch, the man sat next to her.

"Uhh, would you like a drink?" He asked politely, something that was quite new to him. Politeness was not his forte.

Rachel quirked her eyebrow, for what she had heard, this man wasn't too bad. "Lucas, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded.

Rachel nodded too, before crossing her legs, her skirt riding a little higher, as Lucas' eyes darkened at the thought of her long, tanned legs. Rachel noticed his stare as she quickly uncrossed her legs, letting out an uncomfortable cough.

Lucas chuckled lowly to himself. He always had some kind of an effect on women. "So, who are you exactly?" He asked.

"I'm Rachel Gatina. Brooke's best friend." She told him. Lucas' cringed slightly at the brunette-headed minx.

"Right. Well Rach, why are you here?" He asked and Rachel flinched at her nickname.

"Brooke's planning something." She told him, and Lucas raised his eyebrow. "She wants to umm- Look, I'm only telling you this because I love Brooke and I want what's best for her, and well- breaking up a marriage isn't going to make her feel better." She told him.

Lucas remained incredibly confused. "Miss. Gatina, What are you talking about?" He asked impatiently. Lucas Scott never was one for patience.

Rachel sighed. "Well, she's really hurting right now, because I don't know if you heard, but Nathan told her they couldn't be friends anymore." Lucas smirked slightly when he heard this, earning a scowl off of Rachel. "And he did that because Haley found out about their kiss. Because _you _told her!" Rachel pointed at him and Lucas held his hands up defensively.

"I was just trying to save my sisters marriage." He told her and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well now Brooke's so upset she's planning to break them up. She thinks it'll hurt you somehow." Rachel shrugged.

Lucas felt something inside him snap. He stood up harshly, a murderous tint in his blue eyes. "She's gonna do what?!" He bellowed. But before Rachel could answer he stormed straight out the door.

* * *

"Brooke _fucking _Davis, Open the door!" Lucas shouted through the wood, as his fist banged hard on Brooke's apartment door.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. Uncrossing her legs and putting down her magazine, she walked over to the door. Opening it, she rolled her eyes when Lucas rudely pushed her out the way and walked into the kitchen.

Brooke followed him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You can't just barge in like that!" She raised her voice, her arms crossed over her chest.

Lucas opened the kitchen drawer and ran a hand over the metal blades of the knives. "You think this would cause a lot of dammage??" He asked her, pulling a knife out and holding it in the light. Brooke backed away slightly, her eye brow quirked.

"Put it down Lucas." She sighed. "I don't have time for this." She told him harshly. Lucas chuckled slightly and put down the knife, closing the drawer. He wasn't actually contemplating on stabbing her, that would be a tad bit harsh.

"Rachel told me about your little plan." Lucas spoke after about two minutes of silence. Brooke glared at him, and made a mental note to kill Rachel when she saw her next.

She sighed. "Well, there's not much you can do about it now, is there?" She asked.

Lucas chuckled lowly. "That's where you're wrong." He told her huskily, walking toward her. While Lucas didn't like her, and actually seemed pretty much to despise her, he _did _want to sort this little problem out.

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked away, her high heels clicking on the tile floor. "You know, there **is** a problem in your sister's marriage – You!" She turned around harshly to face him, walking to him she jabbed a finger in the direction of his chest.

Lucas looked at the small finger and had a fleeting desire to lift it to his lips, but he quickly shook his head rid of the thought. "I'm warning you, do _not _do this." He told her.

"Has Haley asked you to intervene in her marriage?" Brooke asked suddenly.

In the act of dragging a hand through his blonde hair, Lucas threw her an exasperated look. "What sort of a question is that?"

Brooke ignored the interjection. "Has she?"

"Of course she hasn't"

"And would she feel able to come to you if she needed to?" Brooke asked.

Lucas looked indignant. "Of course she would."

"Then don't you think it would be a good idea if you waited before you jumped in with your," She glanced down at his feet. "Size twelves? She is twenty one." She reminded him.

"She was nineteen when she got married, she should've been-" Lucas' sentence trailed off as he felt a pain in his heart for the girl he cared for more than any other. He flet that she had wasted her life, she had such talents, and even though it wasn't completely his fault, Lucas couldn't help but hate Nathan for taking her away from it all.

Brooke felt a twinge of sympathy for the man standing before her. Although she despised him with all her heart, he obviously cared very much for his little sister.

Lucas ran a hand his fingers through his blonde locks, agitated. "I just-" He sighed. "I just want her to be happy."

Brooke smiled sympathetically. "Then you have got to stop interfering with her life!" She exclaimed. "It's not going to help and in the end, she's just going to hate you for it." She added softly.

Lucas shook his head slightly. "Please Brooke, please don't hurt my sister." He pleaded. Brooke stood stunned and speechless as the normally strong independent man grew desperate around her.

"I-" Brooke struggled for the right words. She looked into his blue eyes and saw the hurt in them. She had hurt him enough.

"Okay." She sighed and Lucas smiled slightly.

"Really?!" He asked and Brooke nodded.

Lucas raised his arms to embrace the brunette in a hug and then remembered how much he hated her and how much she hated him. So, instead he held out a hand.

Brooke stared at his rather large hand quizzically, before sighing and shaking his hand.

"Thank you." Lucas said sincerely, before walking out the door, leaving a confused Brooke behind.

* * *

_Thank you to :_

_**TypoKween: **Your review really made me laugh. I love hot Lucas too and I promise we'll see some Brucas VERY soon. I also love the Brachel friendship, partly because I can't stand Peyton! Thanks for your reviews, they always make me happy._

_**photobooth romance: **Thanks for the review. Sure, that sort of thing does happen in movies, but I wanted the idea. I might change it anyway. _

_**naley19: **Another great review! Thank you very much._

_**BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton: **Your reviews are always very good and positive. Thank you. They make me much more confident about my writing._

_**Brooke D.: **Thank you, it killed me to end Brooke and Nathan's relationship, but there will definitely be more Brathan and MUCH more Brucas action!_

_**flipflopgal: **Lol. thank you _

_**tanya2byour21: **Thank you for reviewing. It was a good review _

_**weasleyisking: **Thank you for reviewing, I don't think I've ever read one of your reviews before so thanks. And there will definitely be more Brucas scenes for you to look forward to!_

_**Broodygirl: **Thank You._

_**ThatChick: **Thank you for reviewing, but if you absolutely hate Brathan than i'm sorry, because there will probably more of it, as I'm quite fond of them. There will definitely be more Brucas because well, this story is about them, but probably not much more Naley. Sorry but thanks._


	6. Unwanted Invitations

A/N: _I quite like this chapter, you probably wont as there isn't actually any Brucas, but I'm just leading up to it! Thank You's at the end x_

_

* * *

_

Forbidden Seduction  
Chapter Six  
Unwanted Invitations

After her little tryst with Lucas, Brooke was feeling more than slightly confused. She was still sure that she hated him, but there was something in his eyes that night that made her nervous. In those dark blue eyes she saw something more than coldness, she saw sincerity. He seemed so desperate then, and that scared her. She knew for a fact that Lucas Scott prized himself on his confidence and fearlessness. But standing in front of her he seemed so...broken. He obviously cared about his little sister very much and she respected him for that.

Her mind was interrupted be a knock at the door. She sighed before standing up and opening the door.

Brooke's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw who was leaning against the door frame. "Haley!" Brooke exclaimed in shock. "Hi_?" Why was she here?_

Haley gave her a small smile. "Brooke." She acknowledged. "May I come in?" She asked in her normal polite voice.

Brooke nodded, still stunned, as she stood aside, letting Haley in. Brooke remained confused as she closed the door and turned around to face the sandy-blond. Haley looked around the apartment before sitting down on the couch in the living room. Brooke followed her and sat opposite on the arm chair.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Haley said, making Brooke nod.

Haley nodded too. "Well, my brother told me something about you and Nathan."

Brooke flinched slightly. This was it. Haley knew about the kiss. "Look Haley I-"

"-It's okay." Haley finished for her. "W-What?" Brooke asked, stunned. She expected screaming, shouting, maybe even a few tears, but she wasn't expecting that.

Haley smiled slightly. "I know Nathan finished his friendship with you." Brooke looked down. She was still hurting from that, maybe that's why she came, to gloat.

"I want you to know that that wasn't what I wanted." Haley told her sincerely. "I never wanted to come between you, and yes, to be honest I have always been jealous of your friendship, but I also always understood it." Brooke looked up, curious of what Haley was going to say.

Haley sighed slightly. "I love him Brooke, I just want him to be happy, and right now he's not. He misses you a lot and it's making him miserable."

Brooke nodded. She wasn't surprised, her and Nathan's friendship had always been very solid. "I miss him too." She admitted.

Haley nodded. "I just- I am so jealous of you, I really am." Haley let out a small, feeble laugh.

Brooke stared at the young woman, confused. "Why?" She asked.

Haley shrugged slightly. "Nathan cares about you so much, Brooke. He really needs you and I understand that now. So I'd like you to come."

"Come where?" Brooke asked, confused.

Haley reached into her black bag and after rummaging through for a few seconds before pulling out a slightly crumpled piece of paper and handing it to Brooke.

"It's an invitation to mine and Nathan's 3 year anniversary party." Haley explained, as Brooke studied the invitation closely.

Brooke looked at Haley oddly. Did she really want to watch as the love of her life spoke about how much he loved another woman?

"It would really mean a lot to Nathan if you came...It would mean a lot to me too." Haley told her. Brooke looked at her curiously and saw nothing but solemness in her eyes. Brooke let out a deep sigh as she contemplated on what to do for the best.

"Please?" Haley pleaded. Brooke let out a long sigh before nodding. Haley beamed before pulling the stunned brunette into a hug. Once they broke apart, Brooke was still speechless.

Haley stood up and walked to the door, Brooke by her side. "Well...I'll see you tomorrow night!" Haley smiled. "Oh and by the way, because Nathan and I never had a proper prom, it's a prom theme, so..dress nice!" Haley laughed before saying a short 'goodbye' and walking out the door.

Brooke eyes widened. A prom theme? What was she going to wear. As she looked down at the invitation she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it said she could bring a guest.

"Rachel.." She muttered to herself. "Rachel!" She yelled, as she walked through the apartment.

"What? What? Who died?" Rachel mumbled, as she wandered out of her bedroom. Brooke bit her lip nervously as she turned the invitation in her hand.

"Look." She said, handing Rachel the paper.

The red head read over it before she burst out laughing. "You're not actually think about going are you?" She asked.

Brooke fiddled with her hands and shuffled her feet.

"Brooke!" Rachel exclaimed incredulously. "How is this going to help you get over Nathan?!"

Brooke stared at her best friend. "Maybe if I see how in love with Haley he is, then I could get over him?" She said, trying to convince herself more than Rachel.

Rachel smirked slightly. "Or you'll see Mr. L. Scott looking ulta-hot in his tux that you can't keep your hands off him!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah sure." She scoffed. "And then I'll grab him and kiss him and let him take me to his bedroom and have his way with me!" Brooke laughed sarcastically.

Rachel played along. "Sure, sure. And if he doesn't want you, I'm always available." The red head winked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Rach, come on, you can't actually like him?!"

"Come on Brookie Cookie, he is amazingly sexy, those muscles, that voice, those lips." She trailed off dreamingly.

Brooke slapped her arm, receiving a cold glare from Rachel. "Rachel Elise Gatina, please tell me you're joking!"

Rachel just shrugged before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a pot of ice cream from the fridge. "And you call me fat ass." Brooke laughed.

"What ever slut, I can afford to eat, you've gotta keep an eye on that size 18 figure." Rachel teased.

"I am not a size 18!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Oh Oh!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed, excitedly.

"What What?" Brooke asked, while fixing herself a drink.

"We totally need to go shopping!" Rachel squealed and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Why? I'll just wear one of my old dresses." Brooke shrugged.

Rachel held a hand over her heart in a mock shock fashion. "This coming from the woman who wants to make it big as a fashion designer?!"

Brooke thought to herself for a second. She hadn't treated herself to a new dress in ages. "But why?" She asked, exasperated. "I'm not planning on impressing anybody!"

Rachel smirked before bumping shoulders with the brunette. "Not even a blonde-haired-blue-eyed Scott?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Certainly not a blonde-haired-blue-eyed Scott!"

"Whatever." Rachel grabbed her arm. "Come on whore, we're going shopping."

* * *

"Sluuuttt!" Brooke moaned, her arms aching from all the bags. "I'm **not** in the mood!"

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "Brooke Penelope Davis, not in the mood for shopping?" She asked, shocked. Brooke was known to be a notorious shopper.

Brooke sighed. "I just- I can't stop thinking about him!" She cried.

"Who?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "Lucas?"

Brooke stared at her friend oddly. "NO! I was talking about Nathan! Why would I be thinking about Lucas?"

Rachel shrugged "'Cause he's hot." She said in a 'duh' tone.

Two hours later and the two friends were still shopping for Brooke's dress. Rachel had found the perfect one to impress all the men. But Brooke was still hesitant. As the two attractive girls walked into the next shop, Rachel gasped.

"Brooke this is it!" Rachel exclaimed, running to a gorgeous dress and holding it up to Brooke's frame.

Brooke bit her lip. "Are you sure?" She had to admit it was very nice. And it would look good on her.

Rachel sighed. "Yes! This is _the_ dress! I'm not sure it will come in your size though." She teased.

Brooke rolled her eyes, grabbing the dress from her hands. "Come on slut, let's go pay."

Rachel laughed as Brooke dragged her along. "Thanks for agreeing to come." Brooke smiled sincerely.

"Oh I'm not coming for you, whore." Rachel teased.

Brooke looked hurt, not realising her joke. "Why are you coming then?"

Rachel smirked. "For Lucas." She winked. "He is _mighty_ fine"

Brooke rolled her eyes and slapped her friends' arm. She really was not looking forward to tomorrow night...

**Thank You:**

**catcat51092: **_Thank You. Hope you like the rest of the stories._

**Crimson-Kiss17: **_Thank You for a great review. And I completely agree with you on the whole 'Naley' thing. I love them a lot, but I also think they can be a pretty boring couple. I don't mind writing about them in a story like this, but I couldn't write on based on them completely._

**flipflopgal: **_Thank You very much._

**tanya2byour21: **_Thanks. There will be more Brucas action in the next chapter and you'll find out for sure if Brooke was serious about not seducing Nate._

**naley19: **_Thank you. Your reviews are always great!_

**Broodygirl: **_Thanks. I also think Lucas is HOT when he takes control ;) We'll see more of demanding Lucas in chapters to come. There will be more Brucas sexual tension at the party in the next chapter ;)_

**awhero: **_Thank you very much, I am also a big fan of the Brathan friendship, and they probably will get together again, and more importantly I love Brucas of course so there will be more Brucas action soon._

**Brooke D.: **_Thank You. There will be more Brucas for you to look forward to :)_

**Thanks again and just press that little purple button. You know you want to ;) Make me happy :) More reviews, Quicker updates :D**

**Brooke  
xox**


	7. Unwanted Kisses

**A/N: **_Wow, well this is my longest chapter ever and I have to admit...I'm kinda proud of it, considering I wrote it in one day. Theres a small Brucas moment in the middle ;)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it wasn't many people obviously as I only uploaded the sixth chapter midday yesterday...But I'm too happy with this one to not upload it! I'm also finding it weird as in P.S I love you, I'm writing Lucas as someone who is lovable, kind and caring and in this story his mean and cruel lol.. ahh well.. change is always good ;)_

_Sorry about any mistakes...I don't have a beta or anything so.. i'm all on my own with these stories :'( _

* * *

**Forbidden Seduction - Chapter Seven**

**Unwanted Kisses**

Putting the last few finishing touches on her make-up, Brooke sighed before gazing into the mirror at her reflection. She threw her image a quick kiss before smiling, grabbing her purse and, straightening out her dress, she walked out of her bedroom.

"Hey whore?" Brooke knocked on Rachel's door.

"Come in slut!" Rachel called through. "Woahh..." Rachel's eyes widened when the brunette came through the door. "I knew it would look good but wow!" Rachel smiled.

Brooke nodded and blushed slightly. "You look great too, Rach."

Rachel smiled "I know." She laughed, fluffing her hair in the mirror. "You ready?"

Brooke sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

--

Brooke held her breath as her and Rachel entered the banquet. Brooke felt like she was still in high school, she knew it was stupid but she could've sworn that all eyes were on her. "You nervous?" Rachel whispered and Brooke nodded. Rachel sighed and smiled sympathetically at her friend, grabbing her hand and squeezing it for support. Brooke raised her head and looked at her friend, eyes full of regret and hesitation. How was she going to face him? How was she going to face the man who she was madly in love with? The man who taught her so much, the man who she adored with all her heart. Her last encounter with Nathan didn't exactly go smoothly.

"Hey Hey! I know that look!" Rachel exclaimed. "Don't you dare get all weepy on me!" She told Brooke, when she saw the tears gathering in her hazel orbs. Brooke looked at her and threw her an uneasy smile, her lips pursed in a thin line to stop the tears from falling. "It's gonna be okay." Rachel whispered, pulling a few strands of brunette hair behind Brooke's ear. "I promise."

Brooke nodded as Rachel pulled her into a hug. She was quite stunned at Rachel's sincerity. Jokes and teasing aside, Rachel honestly did care about Brooke, more than anyone in the world.

"Nathan alert. Nathan alert." Rachel coughed. Brooke's eyebrow quirked at her friend, but when she turned her head and looked in the direction Rachel had, she understood completely. "Oh god..." Brooke muttered. She wasn't ready for this.

"Brooke.." The raven haired man greeted her, slightly nervously.

"Well..." Rachel cleared her throat. "It seems the punch bowl and that hot guy is calling my name." She smiled before mouthing a quick 'Good luck' to Brooke and walking over to the alcohol.

Brooke looked down, at that moment finding her black heels extremely interesting. She didn't dare look up into his blue eyes.

"You look beautiful." Nathan told her. Brooke looked up at him for the first time, an un-readable expression plastered on her face.

"Don't do that." She told him sternly. "Don't compliment me like you used to." She added, after seeing his confused expression.

Nathan sighed. "Look Brooke, I know what I did to you was unfair but-"

"-Unfair?!" Brooke exclaimed. "You hurt me so bad, Nate! We were meant to be _best _friends!" She told him.

Nathan sighed, irritated, running a hand through his black locks. "We _are_best friends." He told her, rather unsurely.

Brooke scoffed. "Nathan, you came to my house and told me we couldn't be best friends anymore! And now you're telling me we're best friends again?!" She exclaimed. "What the hell do you want from me?! Because I have no idea! And I am beyond confused right now!" She told him tearfully.

Nathan looked down, ashamed. "Brooke I-"

"- Was I not enough for you?" She asked him quietly, tears gathering in her eyes.

Nathan looked up at his former best friend and saw how vulnerable she looked. "Oh Brooke." He sighed. "I never meant for you to doubt yourself." He told her. "You are an amazing woman and I know that I hurt you. I know that I was foolish, but I wasn't thinking straight. And yes Brooke, I admit it, I was willing to end our friendship for my marriage." He admitted, making Brooke's heart break just a little bit more. "But don't think that I did it without a heavy heart, Brooke. Please, don't think that I did it easily, because it was not easy. It was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. Letting you go was not easy, and I regret it every day. But I talked to Haley and she convinced me that you were the best thing for me, and If you will have me back, then I would hold you so close to my heart, I promise never to hurt you again, Brooke. You are my best friend and always will be, and well, I love you." Nathan finished his speech, looking straight into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke let out a deep sigh, a mix of emotions running through her head. "Nathan, I- I don't know." Brooke was certain that she wanted him back and she did forgive him, but could she go on living with him knowing that he didn't love her and that he wanted nothing more than a friendship? Because the truth was, although she missed him everyday, a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders the night he ended her friendship. She didn't have to worry about hiding her feelings. But there was something there in his eyes, and as much as she denied it to herself, she felt herself falling for him all over again.

"Nathan-" She told him, one solitary tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She let her hand caress his soft cheek gently. "I need you Nathan, I always will." She admitted as another tear rolled down her rosy cheek, making Nathan curse himself for ever hurting such a beautiful woman. "But I can't do this anymore." She told him bravely as he stared at her face, trying to find any glimpse of emotion. "It's just too hard." She told him truthfully.

"What's too hard? Please Brooke, let me in for once!" He pleaded desperately.

Brooke wiped away her tears quickly. "No Nathan, I can't do that, I tried to, I did, but that only ended in my heart breaking."

Nathan reached out and tentatively brushed his fingers over her soft cheek, goosebumps rising at his fingertips. "I'm sorry, Brooke." He told her.

"For what?" She asked, desperately trying not to crack her strong facade, when inside she was breaking.

"For everything." He told her, a single tear glimmering in his eyes. "I've hurt you, and I know that. You don't deserve me Brooke."

Oh so he agreed with her. Brooke couldn't say that that didn't hurt and she looked up at him stunned. "You deserve so much more." He told her tearfully. Brooke sighed and shook her head, looking to the floor. She couldn't look at him, she was too broken, he had hurt her more than he could imagine. And the worst thing was, he didn't even realise why. He didn't know that she was madly in love with him, even though at some points, she could've sworn he had guessed. He had lost his best friend and he didn't even do anything.

"Please don't be mad, Brooke." He pleaded, after all he really did care about her very much.

Brooke threw him a sad smile through her tears. "I'm not mad, Nate." She whispered. "I'm not mad."

She leant up and gave him a small, tender kiss on the cheek before walking away, with one thing on her mind. One thing to numb the pain.

Alcohol.

* * *

Lucas Scott straightened out the invisible creases in his black, expensive tux before turning away from the group of business men, all of which were at least ten years older than himself. He honestly couldn't stand them, they were nothing like him. All they cared about was money and respectable small talk which he honestly couldn't give a shit about. On the outside he seemed like one of them. Respectable, well liked, talented, rich. But inside all he wanted to do was write. Lucas Scott had a secret passion for literature. Something which not even his family knew about.

As he walked to get some punch something, or rather someone, caught his eye. His breath caught in his throat as the brunette turned around. She looked gorgeous, and even with a cup of punch in her hand, and a stagger in her step, he could've sworn that he had never seen anything so beautiful. _"Brooke Davis"_ He muttered to himself. His hungry eyes wandered her slim figure, taking in her short, crimson dress. It was strapless, in the style of a corset. It bunched up at the waist and fell mid-thigh. Lucas' eyes grew darker with passion as he took in her long, smooth legs, with killer heels, making a woman's legs look endless. He cursed himself for the arousal he felt by just looking at her.

He didn't know what he was doing but soon enough he was walking toward her. He watched her fill her plastic cup with more punch and stare at the couples dancing in front of her.

"You look...incredibly sexy." He whispered in his deep, masculine voice, as soon as he reached her. Brooke rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but tip her head to the side when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"I know." She grinned at the blonde haired man. She was not in the mood for his advances. She didn't know who he thought he was, but she certainly was not interested.

Or so she told herself.

Lucas threw her a charming smile, before reaching for his own cup. He took a long gulp of the liquid, flinching slightly as the burning liquid rolled down his throat.

"Impressive." Brooke raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "Now please get out of my way. There's no room for me and your ego." She spat.

Lucas let out a low chuckle. "Princess, did you honestly think I could stay away when you look like that?"

Brooke suddenly felt indecent. "I did not dress like this for you, if that's what you think." She told him to make it clear.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not incredibly turned on right now."

Brooke rolled her eyes once again. "Oh please, just give it up, go entertain yourself. Better yet...go fuck yourself." She spat.

"Now why would I do that when I could fuck you?" He smirked, making Brooke's mouth drop open.

He had hit a nerve. How dare he? She was in a bad place right now, with Nathan and everything, and she really didn't need to deal with his arrogance. He really did think he was something else.

"Don't mess with me Scott, you **will **regret it." She warned him.

Lucas shrugged slightly. "You don't scare me, Davis. Plus I'm sure you could do a _marvellous _job of entertaining me." He grinned.

Something inside Brooke snapped. She had warned him. Brooke raised a perfectly manicured hand, ready to teach him some manners. Lucas just rolled his eyes, he had seen this too many times, by too many women. Grabbing her wrist, he turned them around, trapping her against the wall, and, in turn, becoming the agressor. He pushed his body into hers, the impact making Brooke gasp in shock and he saw her swallow hard.

"I know you want me." He whispered huskily, his hands wrapped around her wrists, holding them next to both sides of her head.

"I don't" She insisted. "I. really. really. don't." She spat out each word, looking him directly in his blue eyes, just to make her point clear.

"Oh really? I think you're lying. I think you want me." He murmured, thrusting his hips forward, making his meaning abundantly clear.

Brooke almost choked at the lust that clouded in Lucas' eyes. He released her, but what initial plans she had suddenly flew out of the window as she felt his skillful fingers gently massage her sides. An unintentional whimper escaped her throat—one so erotic, mixed with ache and pleasure—that she had to squeeze her eyes shut to concentrate on breathing normally. Torn between frustration and arousal, Brooke didn't know what was happening. She just bit on her lip hard.

She detested him with all her soul, but she didn't know what it was about Lucas Scott that turned her on. She could name a list of things about him that turned her off, in-fact she couldn't even name one thing that turned her on...but something did. The way his skin felt against hers, the way his body fitted so perfectly against hers...He felt so familiar. And Lucas was thrilled that he had that effect on such a gorgeous, untouchable female.

"Lucas no, stop it now." Brooke insisted, once her mind caught up with her heart.

"You know you want it, Princess," he whispered in her ear, then buried his face into side of her neck. His tongue lightly sponged the kisses he left behind, tasting the unique delicacy of her satiny skin. His dewy lips nuzzled the softness, and Brooke felt herself weakening again.

_Oh God._

He didn't say anything more. Trailing his hands tantalizingly—seductively—lower down to her thighs, he let them do the talking. Brooke let out a low hiss, her eyelids slamming closed as he began tracing patterns with his fingertips. She was overcome by heat, as though she was being caressed by the devil himself.

"Brooke-"

Her eyes flew open. This was wrong- so wrong! She was in a bad place, she hated him, she detested him, she didn't want anything to do with him. But then again, she didn't want to stop him. But still, she shoved him forcefully, ready to give him a piece of her mind. But, before she could do anything, his mouth came down hard on hers.

She fought him desperately, squirming and wriggling, clawing and slapping at him, pushing against his unyielding chest. His kisses were brutal. His mouth twisted over hers, forcing her lips to part and admit his tongue. Brooke tried to drag her mouth free of his attacking lips, but to no avail. Her screams were nothing but muffled cries, that could have been mistaken from a blissful moan.

"What the fuck are you doing, Scott?!" She screamed, after she had slapped him...hard.

_"Fuck"_ Lucas muttered, rubbing the spot where the fiery brunette had hit him. Brooke bit her tingling lips. She had hit a lot of people, but never that hard. But surprisingly, she felt a great amount of satisfaction from it.

Brooke threw him a disgusted glare before turning on her heel. "Where are you going?!" He yelled after her.

"Away from you!" She shouted, making a few heads turn.

Lucas chuckled before taking another sip of his punch.

"Game on, Brooke Davis." Lucas smirked to himself.

--

Brooke watched, a scowl on her face, as Lucas danced seductively with a curly haired blonde bimbo.

Her fingers clasped her plastic cup harshly. How dare he kiss her and then just go flirt with some other girl?! The nerve of some people..

"Hey slut." A familiar voice broke out from her trail of thought.

Brooke sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, Rachel!" She hugged her tightly.

"Woahh!" Rachel exclaimed. "What's up, tramp?"

"Tramp?" Brooke asked, one eyebrow raised. "Well that's a new one" she muttered.

Rachel smiled. "So, anything happen while I was away with that _hot _guy?"

Brooke bit her lip. "Kinda..."

Rachel squealed. "I know that look! You hooked up!"

Brooke looked around at the disapproving faces. "Rach, keep your voice down! And I did not hook up!"

"Oh." Rachel seemed disappointed. "What happened then?"

Brooke sighed, running her manicured fingers through her chocolate locks. "Lucas kissed me." She confessed quietly.

"Oh my God!" Rachel shouted, making a few of the older generation scowl at her. Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Oh sue me! I raised my voice!" She placed a hand over her heart sarcastically, making the old people shake their heads and carry on talking.

Rachel laughed before becoming serious again. "So...what was it like?" She smirked.

Brooke stopped herself from saying 'amazing'. "I don't know! It was so demanding! Like really aggressive and...I couldn't do anything about it."

Rachel smirked. "Sounds steamy...my kind of guy."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, you can have him."

Rachel shook her head at her friend. "Come on Brooke, you obviously enjoyed it."

Brooke sighed, "Sure it was a _good_ kiss," Rachel raised her eyebrows. "But it didn't mean anything, I still hate him. But something more important happened Rachel."

This sparked the red-head's attentions. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Nathan asked to be my best friend again." She told her.

Rachel beamed. "Yes! I'm so happy for you!"

Brooke didn't show any emotion. "No Rachel. I said no."

"What?" Rachel asked, stunned. "But- But you love him?"

Brooke sighed, biting on her lip. "Exactly! I can't go on being his best friend when I know that he doesn't want me! I can't do that anymore, I went through years of it and it nearly killed me. Although I am hurting a lot, it feels like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders." She confessed.

Rachel threw her friend a sympathetic smile before pulling Brooke into a warm embrace. Rachel felt a burden on her heart when she heard the muffled cries of her friend. For once, Rachel didn't care that Brooke was getting her dress wet with her tears, she wasn't interested in teasing her with names such as 'slut' and 'whore'. She just wanted to be there for her. She wanted to be the sister that neither of them had ever had.

Once they had broke away, they stood there motionless, Brooke wiping away the remnants of her salty tears.

"So..." Rachel started. "I guess the spot as your best friend is officially open?" She joked.

Brooke let out a strangled laugh. "Yeah. I guess it is."

The two friends shared one last hug before Brooke's eyes caught Lucas and the blonde. She let out a deep, frustrated sigh. Rachel saw what she was looking at and sighed too.

"What's his deal?" She wondered out loud and Brooke shrugged.

Suddenly Lucas smirked, he whispered something in the blonde's ear and both Brooke and Rachel tensed as he, accompanied by his lady friend, started to walk over. "Do you think we can run? Do you think he saw us?" Rachel asked, only half-joking.

Brooke's eyes followed the stare of Lucas' "Oh he saw us alright."

"Hello ladies." He smiled in that awfully charming way of his, his voice, as usual, incredibly deep and husky.

"Lucas." Brooke acknowledged, her jaw tense and teeth gritted.

"Hottie." Rachel smiled. That was just her way of greeting people.

Lucas smirked again. "I want you to meet someone."

Brooke tried desperately not to roll her eyes. Was this the best he had? Some feeble attempt to try and make her jealous? If so it wasn't working.

Or so she told herself.

"This is Peyton Sawyer." He told them both, but more directly at Brooke.

Rachel saw what Lucas was doing and she didn't like it. She didn't like that way he played with Brooke's feelings. She didn't like the way he treated this girl, but, she did think he was kinda hot.

"Hi." The tall blonde smiled. Brooke shook her hand tensely, and noticed how uncomfortable the blonde seemed.

"Peyton...that's an interesting name.." _'Good one Brooke' _Brooke nearly slapped herself for her stupidness.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist, keeping a blue eye on Brooke at all times. Brooke glared at him, she knew what he was doing, and she didn't like it either. Lucas made sure Brooke was looking when he planted a passionate kiss on Peyton's lips.

"Bye Brooke." He grinned. Brooke threw him a false smile.

"Gatina." Lucas nodded with a smile. Rachel smiled at the two blonde's before they walked away and she turned back to Brooke.

"This is gonna be a long night." She sighed an Brooke let out a long, tired moan.

* * *

_Haley and Nathan did make speeches of course and the evening was about them, but I can't stand writing fluffy Naley.. sorry :(_

_Thank You To: _

**Broodygirl: **_Thank you very much for yet another amazing review. I know Rachel's middle name isn't Elise, but I didn't know it so I made one up. hehe. But thank you for telling me her real one, I'll use that in future ;) And I'm almost certain that I won't break Naley up, and I'm 100 sure that Brucas will be together...soon. I'm just not sure how yet :S_

**flipflopgal: **_Yeah, the button isn't really that purple lol, it's a very light purple :) Thank you for the review._

**awhero: **_Hmm.. it just might come true ;) The night isn't over yet.. I'm just not that sure about what will happen with Brooke and Lucas.. I don't really want them to sleep together.. yet.. but maybe.. Oh I don't know yet lol :D Thanks for the review._

**Brooke D: **_I am a big fan of Baley, so there might be a developing in their relationship :) Thank you._

**Kajal: **_Brucasness.. Great word! :D lol Thank you._

**naley19: **_Yesh, Brooke won't be going after Nathan now...at least I don't think so..she is still in love with him though.. Thank You_

**TypoKween: **_Hehe yes, she probably did give in too easily but.. ya know ;) Yesh, Lucas will definitely take her mind off Nathan soon :) Thank You._

**Keep Reviewing! They make me very happy ;) Plus I can make longer chapters if you review more...they inspire me.. If you have any ideas then you're welcome to tell me! :D**

**Brooke  
xox**


	8. Unwanted Feelings

**A/N: **_I'm back already haha, I just couldn't keep away! Thank you so much for the reviews! It seems that the longer the chapters, the longer the reviews! I had a few very long ones which made me very happy. Individual thank you's at the end. Plus, thank you to_ _ooohDREYY for suggesting some Lucas/Haley brother/sister talks. I completely forgot about that so thanks for reminding me! There will be some of that in this chapter ;)_

_This chapter's quite a bit shorter than the previous one, but I wanted to end it, as I felt it was a satisfactory ending. This chapter was hard to write, as I wanted to get everyone's feelings - especially Brooke's - right. I think I may have confused a few people with the ending of his chapter... we'll see! :)_

* * *

**_Forbidden Seduction - Chapter Eight_**

**_Unwanted Feelings_**

How would one describe Brooke Penelope Davis? Conceited, seductive, a tease? True, Brooke_ was_ all these things, but there was something about her which caught Lucas' eye. She was so different. The first girl - woman - who didn't throw herself at him. She annoyed him, she frustrated him, she angered him, she intrigued him. There was just something about her. Something more than the obvious, more than the beauty and charm. He didn't know what to think of her, she seemed so...closed off. He couldn't figure her out, one minute she was sexy, teasing, seductive...the next minute she looked broken, vulnerable and lost, like she was about to burst out sobbing. Lucas Eugene Scott would describe Brooke Penelope as confusing, annoying and...different.

"What are you doing?"

_Speak of the devil..._

"Davis." Lucas acknowledged. He twirled the plastic cup in his hands a few times, before taking another large gulp.

Brooke stood there staring, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow quirked, one foot tapping on the wooden floor impatiently. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, Scott, What are you playing at?!" The brunette insisted, her eyes demanding an answer.

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas lied.

Brooke rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that night. "If you think shoving some tall, skinny blonde in my face is gonna make me jealous, then think again." She snarledat him.

Lucas let out a low chuckle, before putting his cup down and rummaging in his pockets. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one quickly. He inhaled it deeply, letting out a long sigh, the mixture of tobacco and alcohol stinging his throat.

"Smoking can kill you, you know." Brooke told him, sternly. What a filthy habit.

"So can a car crash." The blonde shrugged and Brooke shook her head, disapprovingly.

"Seriously though, what are you twelve?! Lucas, I don't want you, I am not jealous, you can do whatever you want with that slut, I don't care." Brooke told him strongly. Lucas shook his head, a smirk curling the corners of his rough lips.

"Well then, why are you so pissed off?" He asked.

Brooke inhaled deeply, she wasn't completely sure. She guessed it was because of the stress of her and Nathan's friendship ending, she didn't know.

"Think what you like Lucas, Play your games with someone else, I'm not interested." Brooke shook her head and turned to walked away.

Lucas quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his strong body. "Maybe I don't want another playmate." He told her, huskily. "Maybe that's why I'm challenging you."

Brooke turned her head away, "Get that thing away from me." She told her sternly, signalling to his cigarette.

Lucas rolled his eyes before tossing his cigarette in the nearest ash tray and putting it out. "Happy now?"

Brooke gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Not until you let go of me. Why can't I just get rid of you, Scott?!" She cried, pushing at his unyielding chest.

Lucas stayed silent, his gaze focused on her ruby red lips. "Because I keep coming back." He whispered.

"Exactly!" Brooke exclaimed, as Lucas let go off her arm. "Lucas leave me the hell alone, and maybe we won't have a problem." She told him simply, before walking away.

How would Lucas Scott describe Brooke Davis?

_Predictable._

-x-x-

Haley had been watching her brother and Brooke from afar and she had to say, after seeing Brooke's annoyed and frustrated expression after their talk, Haley was not happy with her older brother.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley exclaimed to her brother once she had walked over to him.

"Haley James-Scott!" Lucas mocked, while taking another sip of punch.

Haley rolled her eyes before snatching the cup out of his hands. "Hey!" Lucas moaned.

"No more alcohol! You act like a total asshole when you're drunk!" His sister told him. Lucas shrugged, according to a certain brunette, he was always an asshole, intoxicated or not.

"What's up your ass?" Lucas asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"Why are so mean to Brooke?" Haley blurted out and Lucas wore a confused expression.

"Why do you care?" He asked his little sister.

Haley ran a hand through her sandy blonde locks. "Whatever game you're playing Lucas, please stop." She pleaded.

Lucas looked defiant. "Again, Haley, why do you care?! Why is it any of your business?"

"I'm trying to make a relationship with her, Lucas! She's been through a rough time, with losing Nathan and-" Haley started but was swiftly interrupted when she mentioned her husband.

"Look, Haley! I'll stay out of your love life, as long as you stay out of mine!"

Haley moaned in frustration. "That's the thing, Lucas! You and Brooke, you're nothing!" She told him defiantly. "You're love life is nothing but a long string of meaningless one night stands! You and Brooke don't have anything!"

Lucas looked hurt and Haley immediately regretted what she just said.

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Lucas..."

Lucas shook his head. "You're right, Haley." He admitted. "And that is not going to change, that's who I am. But Nathan is _your_ husband and he's acting like more of a husband to Brooke!"

Haley sighed. "I know that, Lucas, but they were very close and-"

"-They were _too_ close." He told her with a snarl. He carried on before she could speak

"Haley, I love you, you're my little sister and I will protect you!" He insisted.

Haley sighed. "Lucas, I love you too, I always will, but I don't need protecting, I'm a big girl now, besides Nathan and Brooke are - were - best friends, nothing more." She ensured him softly.

Lucas clenched his fists. How could she not see that Brooke was in love with her husband? To him it was so obvious, but to her and Nathan it wasn't. Maybe they were too wrapped up in their selves to even notice her feelings, but Lucas was not. He knew that Brooke adored Nathan and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He had thought about telling his sister about Brooke's feelings, but even he was not that cruel.

"Haley, I just-" He let out a deep sigh, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "I don't want you to get hurt, and Brooke, she's - she's trouble!" He insisted.

Haley let out another long sigh before she pulled her brother into a warm embrace. "I love you Lucas, but you need to let me go." She told him softly, her fingers running through his blonde hair. Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around his sister, relishing in the one woman who he truly loved. He silently vowed to himself that he would never let anyone hurt this amazing, beautiful woman. She was all that he had, the only thing he cherished.

Once they broke apart, Lucas looked into his sisters' eyes. "I love him, Lucas, I really do." She told him. "Nathan means everything to me." She insisted.

"I know that, Hales." He whispered. "I just- sometimes I feel that he's not good enough for you." He said softly.

"Lucas your my big brother." She smiled. "You're so protective, you're meant to be, but Nathan is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love him with all my heart. He's my soul mate and I know that I'm gonna be with him forever. Please Lucas, please just try and lay off Brooke, it would mean so much to Nathan if I tried to be friends with her, and you're not making it easy. Please, let it go...for me."

Lucas looked into Haley's eyes. "I don't know Haley..." He bit his lip.

"Lucas, I don't understand!" She threw her arms up in frustration. "You're an arrogant bastard to woman, you treat them like...like pieces of dirt on your shoe!" She told him angrily and Lucas rose an eyebrow, curious of where this was going. "But you treat me so differently! You treat me like I'm the most important person in the world! You're so protective over me, you're so caring with me.."

"You're my sister!" He told her. "And I'm your brother, looking out for you is what I'm here for!"

Haley nodded. "I understand that, I do. But someday, you're gonna have to let me go. Nathan will protect me, he has been doing so for 5 years! He loves me, Lucas, and I love him. I'm not asking you to leave Brooke alone completely, I'm not telling you that you can't talk to her or maybe even start a relationship with her. All I want is for you to be civilised! I know you don't like her and you act like a jerk around her but- I don't know... there's something between you, something that neither of you can deny."

Lucas sighed agitatedly. "OK, Haley, I'll try and be nicer to Brooke, if that's what you want." He told her, ignoring her last comment. He and Brooke didn't have anything...apart from arguments and fights. "And I'll - I'll try to lay off Nathan." He added.

Haley beamed. "Thank you, Lucas!" She hugged him tightly.

"I love you." Lucas whispered into her hair, making her smile warmly.

"Love you too, Bro" She threw him one last smile before walking off to find her husband. Lucas ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

_'What just happened?" _

-x-x-

Rachel watched Lucas with hungry eyes. It seemed the curly blonde was no where to be seen. Brooke turned to her silent friend and laughed.

"Rach, what are you concentrating on?" She asked.

Rachel looked at Brooke and smiled. "Oh umm, what was that blonde's name?"

"What blonde?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Lucas' blonde." She added.

Brooke immediately tensed up. Oh, the blonde that Lucas was using to make her jealous. She rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt.

Rachel rose an eyebrow, her head tipped to the side in thought. "Penelope? Paige? Peggy? Payten?" She mumbled to herself.

Brooke stared at her friend, amused. "Peyton, Rachel. Peyton." She told her.

"That's it!" Rachel smiled, triumphantly.

"Why did you want to know anyway?" Brooke asked.

"No reason." Rachel insisted. "Hey Brooke, umm, do you like Lucas?" She asked, shocking Brooke slightly.

"No!" She scoffed. "He's arrogant, sexist, cocky-"

"Okay, Okay." Rachel laughed. "So...you wouldn't mind If I- you know- hooked up with him?"

Brooke choked on her drink. Once she had finished coughing and spluttering she looked up at the red-head biting her nails with wide eyes. Her mouth hung open, trying to form the right words.

"Wha- Wh- Why- Why would you want to do that?" She asked, extremely confused.

Rachel bit her lip. "I just- I think he's really hot." She smiled and Brooke rose an eyebrow. "And I want to get to know him." She said softly.

"Why?!" Brooke cried incredulously. "He's a..jerk! He kissed me for no reason, he- he insulted me! He's no good!" She insisted.

"Brooke, If you want him then just say no to me." She said gently.

"I do not want him! Why does everyone think that?!" Brooke cried in annoyance.

Rachel rose an eyebrow. "Then what's the problem?"

"There's no problem!" Brooke insisted almost too quickly. "Go Rach, You have my blessing." She forced a laugh. "Not that you need it." She added hastily.

Rachel smiled before patting her friend on the shoulder, giving her a brief hug and walking seductively over to Lucas.

-x-x-

Brooke watched her red headed friend and the blonde man she despised oh so much slow-dancing. She crossed her arms over her chest, a frown plastered on her face and a soft pout on her lips. Why was she feeling this way? She felt betrayed, sad and ultimately confused. She didn't feel anything for Lucas and she was glad her friend was happy but somehow she felt...somewhat jealous. She ran a hand through her brunette locks and let out an agitated sigh.

For Lucas, dancing with Rachel was a distraction from the beautiful brunette he just couldn't stop thinking about. He had no intention of making Brooke jealous anymore, he was trying his best to stay away from her, something that he thought would please his sister. So, he threw Rachel a smile that curved the corners of his lips and wrapped his arms tighter around her slim waist. She was pretty and she was interesting, something that he liked. He could see himself growing closer to the flirty redhead.

Brooke watched Rachel break out in a big smile before placing a gentle kiss on Lucas' lips, which he gladly participated in. Brooke felt a pull at her heart and she let out a long sigh. She watched for a moment longer before she couldn't take it anymore. She sent Rachel a quick text saying she was going home, before stepping out into the cold New York sky and immediately feeling all alone.

_

* * *

_

I know some of you are quite confused and probably shouting "Make up your mind, Brooke!" at the screen but she's kinda confused right now and well...we'll see how she gets over that. She still loves Nathan and hates Lucas, but she's feeling something towards the blonde boy that we love so much..

I know exactly where the next few chapters in this story are going as I have a big storyline lined up with Rachel, Brooke and Lucas.

**_A BIG Thank You to:_**

_**BroodyGirl: **I am always blown away by your reviews, they're so great as they compliment me and also offer me advice! THANK YOU very much! I'm glad that you are keeping the Brucas faith! Too many Brucas fans are turning to the dark side of Leyton as they haven't had any good scenes since season 3. Thank you again _

_**evergloweyes: **Thank You very much, I'm glad you're liking it!_

_**ooohDREY: **Again, a great review! Thank you again for the Haley/Lucas talk idea, as you can see I used that in this chapter. There will be more Baley as they develop a close friendship, I'm also a big Naley fan so I can say for certain that Naley will not break up. They will have some tough times, but they will stay together. Thanks again._

_**Brooke D: **Thanks for a good review! I know the jealous thing is childish, but I couldn't think of anything else lol. A lot will happen between BH, BN and of course much more BL. I've also decided to put some LR in there, but not much, im not a big fan of them._

_**whiters: **I also think that a fierce Lucas is hot! and I don't like stories where he is always so loving and kind, because he's not that innocent! so yes, I like to put a twist on his character! Thank You for the positive review. A lot of people think that Brooke overreacted with Nathan, so I'm glad you understand what it's like to love someone and not have them love you back! :)_

_**flipflopgal: **You are truly amazing, you review on like every chapter! Thank you! Hope you liked this one!_

_**TypoKween: **I know! I hate loads of fluffly Naley.. ugh. Haha, I nearly needed a cold shower for just writing it! I love your stories by the way, they're truly amazing. Thank you for the review ;)_

Thank You Again. And Keep Reviewing Please!

:D


	9. Unwanted Passion

**A/N: **_Looks like I'm a quick updater ;) Anyways this is another long one for ya. I think you'll like me at the end as there's some Brucas action ;) _

* * *

**_Forbidden Seduction - Chapter Nine_**

**_Unwanted Passion_**

"Brookie!" An extremely drunk Rachel shouted through the apartment as she stumbled in. Brooke sat up quickly, raising one eyebrow as she got out of bed. She walked out the door and was greeted by a pair of arms swinging around her neck.

"There's my Brookie Cookie!" The intoxicated red head giggled.

Brooke sighed deeply before leading her into her own bedroom.

It took her half an hour but somehow Brooke managed to get Rachel into her nightwear and in bed. She cursed herself for letting her stay out with Lucas, what was she thinking?! The man was basically the devil himself.

Brooke gave her friend - well now best friend - a quick hug before walking over to the door. She threw her a sympathetic smile before reaching for the lightswitch.

"Night Whore." She said gently before turning out the light.

"Night bitch." Brooke smiled when she heard Rachel's weak reply.

As Brooke turned to close the door, Rachel's voice brought her back to reality. "Oh slut?"

Brooke laughed shortly before turning around.

She saw Rachel's grinning face, as she sat up in bed, the light from the window illuminating one side of her face. "You never told me Lucas was such a good kisser." She smirked, leaving Brooke stunned.

-x-x-

_'You never told me Lucas was such a good kisser'_

_'You never told me Lucas was such a good kisser'_

_'You never told me Lucas was such a good kisser'_

"Ughhh!" Brooke moaned, grabbing two pillow and holding them close to her ears. Rachel's voice echoed in her head, that one sentence causing her so much annoyance. So many questions floated in her confused brain..

_'Why do I care?'_

_'Why aren't I happy for my best friend?'_

_'Do I like Lucas?'_

"**NO**!" Brooke screamed out loud as an answer to that last question. Why was she even thinking things like that? Lucas was an arrogant womanizer, of which she wanted nothing to do with.

So why did she care so god damned much?!

"I hate my life." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"Hey Whore." Brooke smiled, amused, as she watched her best friend glare at her with heavy eyes. Brooke suppressed a giggle, as she watched Rachel mope around the kitchen, grabbing pills and any kind of liquid that did not consist of alcohol. Rachel sighed before slumping down on the kitchen chair and taking a large gulp of water.

Brooke smiled and grabbed a bottle before sitting opposite her. "Why not try something stronger?" She teased, twirling the glass bottle of vodka in her hands.

Rachel shot a deathly glare at her friend. "Get that thing away from me now!"

Brooke laughed heartily, before putting down the vodka.

"Sooo..." She started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel mumbled.

Brooke smiled sympathetically. "Rach, I have had my fair share of hangovers," She admitted. "What happened last night?"

Rachel moaned loudly, running a hand through her messy dark red hair. "I don't know! I can't remember! Haley and Nathan both did long speeches about how great they were...and when I say _'long'_ I mean **long**." Rachel told her friend with a grimace. "Seriously, I thought I was gonna fall asleep! It was so boring!"

Brooke let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Right. What happened with Lucas?" She asked.

Rachel grinned. "We're together." She beamed.

Brooke's voice hitched in her throat. "Defy together..." She spoke slowly.

Rachel smiled immensely. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Brooke nodded, she was happy for her friend. "I'm happy for you" He smiled.

"Why thank you." Rachel smirked. "I'm happy for me too." She laughed, and threw Brooke a genuine, pleased smile.

"So what happened with you two when I was gone?" Brooke asked curiously.

Rachel grinned. "Let's just say, we didn't do too much talking after you left."

"And you wonder why I call you a whore..." Brooke smirked.

"Ugh! Bitch!"

"Tramp!"

"Slut"

"Skank!"

"Hooker!"

Brooke gasped, a hand to her heart. "I am _not_ a hooker!"

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm sorry...I couldn't think of anything else!"

The two friends laughed together.

Their laughter was soon interrupted by a soft knock on the door. They both looked at each other, neither one bothering to move. "It's your turn." Brooke told her roommate. Rachel rose a confused eyebrow before shrugging, walking over and opening the door.

"Penelope?" She asked, confused, as the blond stared at her, bemused.

Brooke walked over to see who their visitor was.

"Hey slut! Peggy's here." Rachel shrugged and the blond looked at her, once again, confused.

Brooke let out a feeble laugh. "Peyton, hi."

Peyton let out a deep breath, at least one of them remembered her name. Rachel shrugged, she really should pay more attention. The three girls stood there awkwardly before Brooke thought she should invite her in. The curly blond walked in, followed by a curious Brooke and a protesting Rachel. The three sat down in the living room.

Rachel, always the boldest, spoke first. "So Blondie, what are you doing here?"

Peyton bit her lip, her fingers playing with the hem of her black band t-shirt. "I well- I never really got to say hi before."

Brooke and Rachel looked at each other oddly. Why did she care so much? Rachel just shrugged and threw her brunette friend an 'I-dunno' look.

"Right." Brooke said slowly, contemplating on what to say. Peyton stayed motionless before she spoke again.

"Look, I know this may seem kind of weird but- but I asked Nathan and Haley for your address. I wanted to come and say 'hello' and well - you both seemed pretty cool and I wanted to - you know - hang out." Peyton rambled.

"You really don't have many friends, do you?" Rachel asked, her head tipped to the side in thought.

"Rach!" Brooke squealed, hitting her friend for her rudeness.

Peyton sighed, fiddling with her fingers. "Look, I know this is weird and uncomfortable for us all." She started and Rachel swiftly nodded, earning another smack from Brooke. "But I thought as you're obviously close to Lucas and I'm his girlfriend we should-"

"**WOAH!** What?!" Rachel exclaimed, as her and Brooke sat stunned.

Peyton looked perplexed. "What? What did I say?" She asked, with wide eyes.

Brooke's mouth hung open. "You- You're Lucas' g-girlfriend?!" She stammered.

Peyton rose an eyebrow. "Yes...I thought you knew that?"

Rachel was fuming. "No, we did _not_ know that!" She mocked. Brooke quickly placed a comforting hand on her friends' arm to try and calm her down. It wasn't working. Rachel stood up enraged, running a hand through her messy locks furiously. Who did he think he was?! It then occurred to Rachel that Brooke was right. The whole time she had insisted that her friend was wrong when she told her he was an arrogant piece of scum, but apparently she was right and Rachel couldn't be more humiliated.

Peyton's confused expression soon turned into one of worry, as she fidgeted in her seat, unsettled. "Are you okay? Have I done something wrong?"

Brooke shook her head bleakly. Unbelievable. He was unbelievable! She was right. Just when she thought he might have changed, he does something like this. She watched her best friend and immediately felt sorry for her. She seemed so happy when she spoke about the blond boy before. Brooke was actually excited that Rachel was thinking about having a serious boyfriend. But now, she couldn't be more angry at Lucas Scott.

"Peyton I-" Brooke started, while Rachel slumped down on the sofa, her head in her hands. Suddenly there was another knock at the door. Brooke rose an eyebrow and went to answer it.

_'Well this is about to get interesting' _She thought when she saw Lucas' handsome figure leaning agaisnt the door frame.

"Hello Princess." He smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Hey Satan." She snarled.

"Now there's the charm that I just love!" He smiled sarcastically.

"Screwed any skanks lately?" Brooke asked with a leer, as she leant against the doorframe.

Lucas grinned at the brunette. "Only your best friend."

Brooke's smirk fell as a scowl formed. "You want another slap, asshole?"

Lucas laughed, making Brooke's skin crawl. "You might want to call me by my real name sometime..." He told her. He leant forward. "You'll be screaming it later." He whispered in her ear huskily. Normally his hot breath on her neck would have an effect on her, but not this time. She was too pissed off to play his games.

Suddenly Lucas' eyes widened as Brooke began to clutch at her neck, gasping for air. "Help! Help me! There's just no room for me and Lucas Scott's ego!" She spat and Lucas frowned.

"Can I come in now?" He sighed.

Brooke smirked. "Be my guest. I have a little surprise for you." She told him with a knowing grin.

_This is gonna get interesting..._

Lucas threw her a quick handsome smile before walking in. His smirk soon dropped and his eyes widened again when he saw a certain red head and a certain curly blond sitting on the sofa talking.

"Told you I had a surprise for ya." She whispered in his ear, before sitting next to Peyton.

Peyton and Rachel turned and once they saw Lucas, they threw him a long, hard glare. Rachel was the first to stand and as she walked toward him she gave him a hard slap, her frown still in place. Lucas sighed defeated, this was not supposed to happen. Rachel stood hard, glaring at him angrily. Peyton stood, and being the calmer, more tame of the two, just threw Lucas a sad and disappointed look.

"Goodbye Brooke." She threw the brunette a quick goodbye. Brooke, who was standing on the other side of the room, gave her a quick wave, a look of satisfaction plastered on her face.

"I'm going out." Rachel mumbled, grabbing her purse. "I need some air." She added quietly.

Brooke's eyes quickly widened as she ran over to Rachel. "No, no, no, no, no." She said quickly. "You _cannot_ leave me here with him!" She hissed. Rachel just mouthed a quick 'sorry' before slamming the door.

Lucas and Brooke stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said sincerely.

"Why?" Lucas asked, one eyebrow raised. "It was my fault." He told her before walking into the kitchen, sitting down and placing his head in his hands.

Brooke sighed before following him and sitting opposite. "I know but you didn't deserve that slap, you didn't mean to-" Brooke pursed her lips before letting out a laugh, making Lucas stare at her quizzically. "I'm sorry, this is just too good!" She laughed, making Lucas glare.

"You got what you deserved." She told him as her smirk turned to a leer.

Lucas sat up and smirked at her.

"What are you smiling at?!" She asked angrily.

"Oh nothing. It's just now I've had all I want out of Rachel and Peyton, I'm free to chase after the one I _really_ want." He told her huskily, leaning over the table slightly.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she too leaned forward. "I take it it's fair to say that you think of woman was disposable pleasures, rather than meaningful pursuits" She said, her voice raspier than usual as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

Lucas nodded slightly. "I think it's fair to say that too." He smiled mischievously.

Brooke let out a strangled laugh. "You are unbelievable!"

Lucas grinned. "Well, thank you."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "UGH! That was not a compliment!"

"You want a drink?" Brooke sighed. Lucas gave her a short nod. Her fingers danced over their selection of soft drinks until she saw the bottle of vodka she had teased Rachel with before. She grabbed it and poured it into two glasses.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Lucas asked, one eyebrow raised, as she handed him the glass.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "If that's what you want to believe."

"I saw you last night, when I was dancing with Rachel." He told her with a smile, before taking a gulp of vodka, letting the liquid sting as it made its way down her throat. Brooke did the same.

"Hm." She mumbled, not really caring.

"You looked jealous." He smirked, as he finished his drink and poured himself another glass.

Brooke threw him a glare before downing the last of her drink and grabbing the bottle, pouring herself out another glass. "I was not jealous." She insisted, her voice harsh.

"You know," Lucas started, "If you wanted me, you could've just said." He added and Brooke scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right." He said, making Brooke raise an eyebrow. "You couldn't have me, even if you wanted to." He told her, his teasing voice ringing in her ears.

Brooke stared at him. "Hey, If I wanted you, I could get you easily." She told him confidently, making him smile.

"I don't think so." He whispered.

Brooke rolled her eyes, this conversation was getting too heated.

"Hows the business going?" She asked, personally not really caring, Lucas just gave her a quick shrug. Brooke gritted her teeth angrily, here she was being pleasant to the man she hated and he wasn't even trying.

"And I know you play basketball." She told him with a nod.

"I don't just play basketball. Baby, I live basketball." He told her with a smile.

Brooke rose an eyebrow. She noticed how his eyes lit up when he mentioned that game that she didn't understand at all. She knew Nathan played and she had seen him a few times, but she never knew how into it Lucas was.

"How about dinner?" He asked huskily.

Brooke looked down at her watch. "Scott, it's only 2:00pm."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "How about lunch then?"

Brooke bit her lip. "I don't think so, stud." She told him with a grin. "Besides I have to run, gotta go find Rachel, for all I know she could be lying in a gutter somewhere." She mumbled the last part.

Lucas smiled sexily before getting up out of his seat and sitting on the table in front of her.

"Please get off my table." She told him harshly.

He seemed undaunted by her tone and continued to smile at her, giving her a boyish grin. "But you haven't given me an answer."

Brooke looked at him. "Yes I did. I said no." She told him strongly.

Lucas shrugged. "Yes, but I decided to ignore that answer." He grinned.

"Whatever. Besides, I'm not hungry." She told him as she stood up and walked toward the counter, grabbing her purse. Lucas followed her as he took her purse out of her hands and put it on the table. Brooke sighed, irritated, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lucas pinned her to the counter, pressing his body up against hers.

"So, you're not hungry for food...why not try something else?" his eyes were filled with lust as his gaze landed on her red lips.

She rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Don't you think you're pushing our _friendly _relationship a bit far there, Mr. Scott? Now if you don't mind, I have to find Rachel," She insisted, but he was unable to release his grip on her.

"Scott please. Let me go," She asked calmly.

He removed one arm from her waist and casually brushed it up and down her arm while he whispered, "You don't have to ask, you can just go"

She swallowed hard, her hands were on his shoulders, trying desperately to put some distance between them but found it was useless and she was failing miserably.

"You don't have time for a quick bite on the way?" his voice was still at a whisper and he was drawing closer to her, eyes still on her lips. She shook her head and opened her mouth to answer but was quickly silenced as Lucas' mouth came crashing onto hers, his arms tightening around her waist even more and her fingers were now bunching his shirt collar. His hands began to roam under her shirt and his fingers were like ice against the hot skin of her stomach. It was only when he let out a loud, low moan did Brooke come to her senses and pulled away from him completely flustered.

"I really have to go." She wrenched herself from his grasp and grabbed her purse from the table, making a run for the door. But the blond was quicker. He closed and locked the door as he began walking toward her again.

"Let me go, Lucas." She pleaded desperately, not sure that she would be able to resist him the next time.

"It's inevitable, Princess, why fight it?"

"No, Lucas, nothing is inevitable."

"This is. My heart's beating as fast as yours."

With every word he said, he inched closer until she was backed up against the kitchen table where they had been sitting moments ago. She glared at him angrily, "God, you are so annoying!" She exclaimed.

Lucas threw her a handsome smile before grabbing her waist and lifting her onto the table, smashing the glasses and vodka to the floor in the process. Brooke kicked him hard.

"You dumbass! You're so cleaning that up!" She screamed.

Lucas rolled his eyes before pushing her down onto the table. "Lucas, let me go, please." She pleaded desperately, her voice straining.

She let out one more moan of protest before Lucas' mouth was atop hers once more.

It wasn't long before Lucas' suit jacket was tossed carelessly on the floor, his shirt following soon after. He began to trail kisses down her neck, while working on getting her shirt off. As Lucas climbed on top of Brooke, hands roaming her thighs, and she began to unbuckle his belt, they both knew that this was only round one.

They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Lucas groaned before climbing off of Brooke and buttoning his pants. He grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up before going to open the door.

Brooke laid on the table, her heart pounding and lips swollen and tingling.

_'What the hell just happened?!'_

_

* * *

_

Hmm..I did have a set storyline but I think if I do it.. you'll all hate me :(

_But I'm gonna do it anyway and you'll hate me for a few chapters but in the end it'll be BRUCAS._

_Thank You:_

**Brooke D: **_Thank you again, I'm glad you liked the Lucas/Haley, I do like Rachel and Lucas but not as a couple, so they won't be together for long. But the storyline I have lined up does have a little bit of LR but it will obviously be BL in the end._

**whiters: **_Thank you! Brooke will act more on her feelings soon and so will Lucas :)_

**flipflopgal: **_Thank you for reviewing again! :D There will be much more Brooke and Lucas. This was just the start of it ;)_

**tanya2byour21: **_Oh don't worry lol I'm glad you reviewed the last one! I'm on a role lately with updating. Let's hope that lasts! :)_

**Broodygirl: **_Wow, your reviews always blow me away! They're very positive, long and always give me great advice and ideas. Well Rachel and Lucas aren't together anymore obviously, but Lucas is still an arrogant jerk, maybe something that Brooke can change in the future! Thank you again :)_

**TypoKween: **_Rachel won't be going after Lucas anymore, but this isn't the end of their relationship. There will be much more BL, this was just the start. I'll probably put some more Naley in, but not much, they're just too **boring!** Thanks for the review ;)_

**_Thank You Again!_**

**_Keep reviewing!  
Brooke  
xox_**


	10. Unwanted Passion Pt2

_I have no idea where I'm going with this story :( I'm sure I'll find some inspiration somewhere...  
Thank You For All The Reviews!! Thank You's Are At The End _

* * *

**_Forbidden Seduction_**

**_Chapter Ten - Unwanted Passion Pt2_**

Brooke was overcome by her feelings. A thousand emotions floated around her mind, mixes of confusion, desire and frustration making her head spin. Why had Lucas kissed her? More importantly, why had she let him? Why was she feeling so much lust, so much desire for the man that she obviously despised and Brooke found herself cursing the person who had interrupted them.

"Lucas?" Haley asked, one eyebrow raised. She took in Lucas' dishevelled hair, annoyed look and crumpled suit and frowned.

"What are you doing at Brooke's place?" She asked before letting out a gasp. "You promised me you'd stay away!" She pointed a finger at him.

Lucas let out a long moan before letting his fingers brush through his blond locks.

"What did you do, Luke?" Haley asked her brother, her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed like a naughty child who had just got caught stealing cookies.

Lucas sighed. "Nothing Hales. Nothing you need to worry about." He added, more softly, before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. And, without saying anything else, without sending Brooke a goodbye, Lucas walked out the door. Haley rose an eyebrow at her weird brother before closing the door quietly.

"Brooke?" Haley called out, in a sing song voice. "Oh Brookie?"

"Brooke?" Haley asked, one eyebrow kinked. "Why are you laying on the table?" She asked, amused, as she looked at the brunette. Brooke let out a quick curse before jumping off the table. She let out a deep breath before straightening out the invisible creases in her outfit.

"Haley?" Brooke asked the sandy blond Scott, confused.

"Hi Brooke," Haley smiled.

_Ironic. _Brooke thought to herself. _One minute ago I was about to have sex with Lucas Scott and now here I am, chatting to his sister..._

"Do you umm, do you want a drink?" Brooke asked slightly awkwardly, and Haley threw her a kind smile before nodding.

"Brooke, I came here to tell you something." The blond started, biting on her lip, a habit she possessed when she was nervous.

"Hmm?" Brooke mumbled, signalling for her to go on.

"I'm pregnant." Haley told her in an almost whisper. Brooke's eyes widened as she dropped her cup, flinching when the china smashed as it hit the tiled floor. "Shit." She mumbled, rushing to run her bleeding finger under the tap.

"Okay, umm, Haley why are you telling me this?" Brooke asked as she felt her heart break _again. _Not only was the man she loved married to someone else, but the man she loved was having a baby with someone else, _a baby! _a family. Soon he would be happy, with his perfect wife, gorgeous baby and without her. Brooke sighed, the cold water making her cut more sore. She felt tears gathering in her eyes as she stubbornly fought them back. She saw herself as the rejected best friend, the one that would always be there in the background, as she watched Nathan and Haley play happy families, her heart breaking just that little bit more. The truth was, Nathan James would always hold a piece of her broken heart and she refused the be that person in the background, the one they didn't really need, because she was scared, she was scared and she was vulnerable, she was frightened that if she got close to the Scott and James family again, she would fall even more in love with Nathan, and she wasn't sure if her heart could take it.

Haley sighed, playing with her fingers. "Well um, everyone knows, except you and one other person."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, now turning to face her, wiping her wound on a paper towel. "Everyone? Even Rachel?" She asked, a little bit hurt.

"Well we announced it last night, you weren't there," Haley told her. "But Rachel was so drunk she probably doesn't even remember!" She added with a strangled laugh, trying to light up the situation. Brooke stared at her blankly, obviously not amused.

"Who's the other person that doesn't know?" Brooke asked, taking a seat on the kitchen chair, she placed her hands on the table and instantly memories of her and Lucas' passion came flooding back to her mind...

_She let out one more moan of protest before Lucas' mouth was atop hers once more._

_It wasn't long before Lucas' suit jacket was tossed carelessly on the floor, his shirt following soon after. He began to trail kisses down her neck, while working on getting her shirt off. As Lucas climbed on top of Brooke, hands roaming her thighs, and she began to unbuckle his belt, they both knew that this was only round one..._

Haley's voice made Brooke forget about her and a certain blonds sexual tension and broke her from her trail of thought.

"Lucas." Haley whispered, making Brooke's eyes widen. "Lucas doesn't know."

Brooke shook her head slightly, contemplating on what she had just said. "You're brother doesn't know?!"

This was odd. It was a known fact that the Scott siblings told each other everything. Haley and Lucas were extremely close and she had no idea why she wouldn't tell him about such a huge part of her life.

Haley bit her nails, "I'm kinda nervous about telling him, He has quite a temper."

Brooke rose an eyebrow, "But why would he be angry? I mean it's not like your 16 with no money or husband, you're a big girl now and your married, Isn't it time you started a family?"

Haley nodded, Brooke was right. "Yes but I am still young,"

"You're 22!" She exclaimed. "Okay, so it's a little bit young but you're in a stable relationship, It's not like Nathan's gonna leave you at any time,"

"I'm just a bit nervous that's all, I mean he loves me so much and I don't want to hurt him," Haley told her.

Brooke sighed, running a hand through her messy brunette locks. "Look, he's gonna be an uncle! It's not like your dying! This is a good thing," Brooke smiled through her sadness.

Haley smiled too, now more confident. "Thank you, Brooke." She said sincerely.

Brooke nodded, "Anytime Preggers,"

Haley beamed, "I'm actually really excited," She said with a huge smile.

Brooke tipped her head to the side and looked at the sandy blond. Haley looked so happy, so ecstatic to become a mother and even though she was heartbroken it was with Nathan, she felt something, something good. Sure, she was going to need time to adjust, to get over her former best friend but maybe, just maybe, it was time to move on, time to let go. So, she threw Haley a smile back and embraced her in a warm hug, much to Haley's surprise and delight.

"O-kay then...this is weird." Came a voice from the doorway. The two broke apart and stared at the figure leaning against the doorframe.

"Rachel." Brooke smiled, walking up to her. "Are you okay now?" She asked, a tint of sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel smiled, "He doesn't deserve me."

"Now there's the spirit!" Brooke smiled, giving her a nudge.

"Hey Hales," Rachel threw Haley a quick acknowledge before walking into her bedroom.

Haley rose a confused eyebrow. "Did she just call me Hales?" She laughed.

Brooke laughed too, "It seems she did."

"Who doesn't deserve her?" Haley asked, intrigued.

"Your brother," Brooke told her quietly, barely above a whisper.

"What?!" Haley exclaimed.

Brooke rubbed the back of her neck nervously, then quickly stopped when she realised that was Lucas' habit. "Umm, Lucas and Rachel were dating but umm, she found out he was cheating on her."

"That bastard!" Haley yelled then quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry," She laughed slightly. "I love Lucas but what an asshole!"

"Tell me about it," Brooke smiled slightly.

"Who was he cheating on her with?" Haley asked, she had always been slightly nosy.

"Umm, someone called Peyton," Brooke told her and Haley nodded.

"Yeah I know her, god, he's such a god damned player! I just wish he'd settle down." Haley told her.

"Yeah. I doubt that will happen." Brooke mumbled.

"Well, I better get going, I need to find Lucas, one to tell him about the baby and two to kill him." Haley told her and Brooke let out a small laugh.

"See ya, Hales." Brooke smiled, before giving her another hug, this time a more comfortable one.

"You know what?" Haley started.

"What?"

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." Haley smiled.

Brooke nodded. "I think so too."

-x-x-

Brooke and Rachel were interrupted from their conversation by a harsh banging on the front door.

"We are so popular lately!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Brooke Penelope Davis and Rachel Virgina Gatina, Open this fucking door!" Came a strong masculine voice, his fist banging hard.

The two friends rose an eyebrow, "Did they just call me by my full name?" Rachel asked, stunned.

"Uh huh." Brooke nodded.

Brooke stood up and went to open the door.

"Hello Princess," Lucas spat sarcastically before barging in. Brooke rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh before closing the door behind him.

"Lucas Scott!" Rachel yelled, when she saw the blue eyed man. "Get out of my apartment!" She added.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Okay Rachel, I'm sorry for cheating on you, but come on! We were dating for one day! It's not like we were married!" He told her.

Rachel huffed before crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine." She said, her voice raised. "I forgive you, but I still hate you! Almost as much as Brooke does." She added with a smirk.

"Almost." Brooke mumbled.

"Look, why are you here?"

"Why didn't you tell me that my sister was pregnant?!" He asked the girls, before sitting down, his head in his hands.

"Haley's pregnant?" Rachel asked, her head tipped to the side.

Brooke bit her lip. "Yeah, she announced it last night but you were too drunk and Lucas had gone home."

"Oh yeah! Hey! You left me!" Rachel pointed a finger at Lucas who held his hands up.

"Please! Can we stay on the subject?!" He asked.

Brooke sighed before sitting next to him, trying to put a considerable distance between them after their little encounter a few hours before. "Look Scott," She started. "Haley's married and she's gonna start a family, She's really happy, why can't you be happy for her?" Brooke asked softly.

Lucas sighed. "She's my sister! She's only 22!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, not as sympathetic as Brooke. "It's not like she's 16 and in high school with no money,"

"That's what I said!" Brooke exclaimed happily. "Okay, yeah, so not the point." She added after seeing Lucas' and Rachel's glare.

"I wanted so much more for her." Lucas told them sincerely. Brooke and Rachel sighed, unsure of what to say.

"I know you did, Lucas, but it's done now. She's happy and Nathan's happy, isn't that what's important? Your sister's happiness?" Rachel asked.

"I guess." Lucas started. "I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle." He added, running his fingers through his messy blond locks.

"Lucas, you should be excited not angry. Come on, You're gonna be their hot uncle Luke!" Brooke laughed, giving him a nudge.

"I do like the sound of that." Lucas nodded, a slight smile on his face.

"Totally!" Rachel started. "If it's a boy, you'll be the one who gives it advice on girls, though I don't think you should teach him to be a cheating bastard like you but-" She trailed off angrily.

"Uh Rach, You were doing good." Brooke reminded her.

"Oh yeah, and if it's a girl, you'll be the one next to her fighting all the guys off with a stick!" She smiled.

Brooke laughed and Lucas smiled slightly at the eccentric red head. Brooke placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, making him look at her with heavy eyes. "Lucas, it's time you let go." She told him and Lucas nodded, knowing she was right. "Haley's a big girl now."

Rachel, Lucas and Brooke spent another hour talking before Lucas left. The two friends stared at each other stunned. For a whole hour, there was no arguments, no sexist comments, no Lucas trying to hit on Brooke, there was just pleasent conversations and the two couldn't be more confused. In a way it infuriated Brooke, If Lucas was so arrogant all the time then maybe she could ignore him completely, it would be easier, but now she had seen the kind and sensitive side of the blond haired Scott, she cursed herself for wanting more. She still loved Nathan, something she needed to let go of, but she found herself intrigued by Lucas, wanting to know more about him. It was time to let go of her love for Nathan and maybe try and build a strong relationship with Haley.

On the other hand, Lucas wanted more. He wanted Brooke. She intrigued him. She was feisty, beautiful, sarcastic and seductive, and he also found himself wanting more. The fact that she hated him and didn't want anything to do with him, just spurred him on and made him more confident.

Lucas Scott wanted Brooke Davis. And he was going to get her, no matter what.

_

* * *

_

Sorry I haven't done individual thank you's as I wanted to get this chapter up.

I'm not completely happy with it but ah well.  
All Ideas and constructive critism are welcome  
Thank You:

**_Evergloweyes_**

**_awhero_**

**_Brooke D._**

**_B. P. Davis_**

**_naley19_**

**_photobooth romance_**

**_tanya2byour21_**

**_flipflopgal_**

**_Broodygirl_**

**_AllOurWords_**

**_chasitybsp_**


	11. Unwanted Admittance

Thank You for all the reviews! They do make me update quicker!

For anyone who reads it, P.S I love you is on a break by the way. I haven't forgot about it, but this story is more popular so I am focusing on it.

**Forbidden Seduction**

**Chapter Eleven - Unwanted admittance**

_Her eyes_ _were nearly black in the half darkness as she straddled his waist. His eyes glinted with desire as she gently raked her manicured nails down his bare, sculpted chest. "I want you" He whispered. "I suppose you've suffered long enough," she spoke against his lips, before eventually bursting her lips onto his with abandoning passion, quickly letting their tongues fight in a battle of ownership, their lips meeting in a longed kiss that the two had stubbornly resisted for months, as they realized just how much they needed each other... _

_He quickly switched their bodies around so he was on top, in turn becoming the aggressor. He thought about all the time they had wasted, how they had been oblivious to the_ _raw sexual magnetism they surely both felt. She could've been his the whole time. And so, he inserted two fingers into her, her hips undulated, neck arched, mouth gaping_ _open as she made incomprehensible words. She cried out, her voice dying on a whimper. Her eyes were fluttering and he found the way her body still jerked completely erotic_.

_He stared at her swollen lips for a moment, watching her tongue slip out to lick them of their dryness. Small pink marks that would turn a dark red by morning, were visible on her throat and he could see his bite mark against her breast. He'd marked her. His._

_As he leaned over her, his body falling to fit_ _between her thighs so perfectly, he couldn't believe he'd wasted so much time due to his stubbornness, his mind constantly telling him he wasn't enough for her, that she didn't want him. But here she was, and here he was, he was hard and wanting, and she was waiting._

_It wasn't gentle like he wanted it to be. He leaned down, his mouth finding hers and then he was thrusting inside of her. She was hot and tight and he had to execute a whole lot of self restraint so it wouldn't end too quickly. His hand fisted in her hair, holding her mouth against his. Her nails scraped down his back, but he found that incredibly exciting rather than painful or irritating._

_He let out a few curse words, his eyes shut and his stomach tight as he held her. She moaned, not believing how amazing this man truly was. He licked down on her neck, biting down on it as her heart beated wildly in her chest. _

_He want her to say his name._ _His real name, not just his surname. He wanted her begging, screaming his name, throbbing around him and falling over the edge in lustful submission. He bit her bottom lip, sucking her tongue into his mouth. He could feel her quivering around him, knew somehow that she was nearly there. He couldn't hold out much longer, not with the heat around him and the noises she was making._

_His mouth murmured her name against her neck, his tongue lightly sponging the kisses he left behind. "Say my name." He ordered. "My real name." _

_She blinked_ _at him confusedly, staring up at him, her mouth falling open, moaning, panting. His breathing was stilted, his body tightening from head to toe. He rammed inside of her, hitting that spot continuously until she was lifting her hips off the bed and screaming his name.._

_"Harder, deeper Lucas, please."_

Brooke woke up in a cold sweat. That's when it ended. Her sex dream about Lucas Scott. Her head was spinning, her mind confused. Her body shook, feelings of lust and desire over taking her. She was pretty sure that she hated him but- there was something there. It annoyed her how he could be so arrogant, so womanizing and cocky and then, in a minute, he changed. He changed into something...better. It was evident in his last visit. She wasn't saying that he was a saint or anything, but that night his attitude toward Rachel, toward her, was not so hostile. His eyes sparked with something other than coldness.

Brooke groaned before walking into the bathroom. Splashing the cold water onto her face, her hands trembled with confusion. She looked up into the mirror and frowned at her reflection. When had she become so vulnerable? There was a time when she would smile at her appearance, a time when she thrived the attention of men. Now she found herself pushing them away, and instead of smiling, she found herself frowning at her appearance. She leant her shaking hands on the sink, her breathing still ragged and uncontrolled.

All her life, she had prayed for a man to love her...unconditionally. For a while she thought Nathan was that person. But now, It was evident that he wasn't. Sure, he picked her up when she was down and he was always there for her, but she knew he wasn't the one. Not anymore. He had Haley now and soon a baby. And surprisingly, she didn't cry anymore, she didn't know what to do, what to feel. She liked Haley, she was a good woman, a perfect wife, and she was going to be an amazing mother, Brooke didn't have any doubts about that.

Suddenly Brooke found herself blaming Lucas.

She blamed Lucas for herself feeling this way.

She blamed Lucas for being so broken.

She blamed Lucas for her dream.

And she blamed Lucas for making her feel so lost, so confused.

This wasn't her. The woman staring back at her in the mirror, wasn't Brooke. Or at least, not the Brooke Davis she knew. She was tired of running away from her problems, so she just blamed Lucas. She knew it was irrational and Lucas wasn't to blame for everything, but it just easier that way.

One thing was sure, she didn't need Nathan. Not anymore. She still loved him, she probably always would, but she no longer craved him like she used to. She wondered if Lucas was the one she wanted. She shook her head slightly, letting out a quiet, strangled laugh. Who was she kidding? He could never be what she wanted. She wanted to have babies, she wanted a secure relationship. She wanted a big, white wedding with lots of guests who would watch as she declared her undying love for the man infront of her.

So why, for a split second, did she see Lucas' face flash before her when she was imagining her groom?

* * *

Haley smiled when she opened the door and saw the masculine figure leaning against the door frame. "Lucas." She smiled, greeting her brother with a warm hug.

"Hi Hales." Lucas smiled into her hair as he held her tightly, afraid to let go.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Haley asked, he seemed a little bit...edgy.

"Umm, yeah. Can I come in?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Haley rose an eyebrow, she knew that was Lucas' habit when he was nervous. "Sure you can, bro."

As Lucas followed Haley into the living room, he let out a silent groan when he saw Nathan watching T.V. He had forgot about him completely.

"Nate? Honey, Lucas is here." Haley told her husband. Nathan jumped slightly and looked behind his wife at the blond haired man. He bit his lip slightly, he had always been a tiny bit afraid of Lucas. Partly because Lucas didn't like him for taking Haley away at such a young age. And he was older than him and more...experienced.

"I, uhh, wanted to talk to my sister but as you're here, I might as well talk to you too." Lucas said, sitting down on the couch opposite the couple.

Haley reached for Nathan's hand. Lucas tried not to frown at his sister and her husband. "Look, I'm sorry for freaking out on you when you told me about the baby." He apologized.

Haley nodded, "I really needed my brother. I really needed your support." She whispered.

Lucas nodded too, "I know, Hales. And I acted immaturely. But you have to understand that you're my sister and I love you. I just want what's best for you. I don't even like the idea of you having sex, but there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm not your father and I know that I act like I am sometimes, but that's because we never grew up with parents, and I've tried so hard to protect you that, along the line I got too possessive." He started and Haley stared at him, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Lucas I-" She started as Nathan squeezed her hand for support.

"-No Haley, I really need to get this out." He told her.

Haley nodded and was silent, which signalled for Lucas to carry on. "I know that you're a big girl now, but I still think that you're too young to be tied down. I've accepted it now, but, I guess it's weird for me. I still think of you as a baby, so it's strange for me to imagine you having a baby of your own. I don't like how protective I am of you, but that's just who I am. I will _always_ be there for you Haley, I need you to know that. We've been through so much together and I have to admit, I am kind of excited for you," He finished his speech with a smile.

Haley let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh Haley, I didn't mean to offend you I-" Lucas stammered, flustered.

Haley got up and threw her arms around Lucas, sitting on his lap. "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too, Hales" He smiled. "I can't wait! I'm gonna be 'Hot Uncle Luke'!" He exclaimed and Haley laughed, burying her face in his chest.

Once they stayed like that for a few minutes, Haley got up and sat next to Nathan on the couch as he put his arm around her.

"Luke, I understand why you're so protective of me. It's annoying," She laughed, before becoming serious again. "But I love you for it. You raised me, Lucas, and you'll _always_ have a special place in my heart. You're like my father, my brother and my best friend all wrapped up in one. But you don't need to worry about me anymore, I'm not going anywhere - we're not going anywhere." She smiled, signalling to Nathan and her stomach.

Lucas nodded. "Haley I will always be fiercely protective of you, but I'm going to try and let go. It's Nathan's job to protect you now." Lucas smiled before holding his hand out for Nathan.

Nathan let out a huge sigh of relief before shaking it. "Thank you Lucas." He told him, sincerely.

"You look after her." He told him and Nathan nodded, smiling at Haley.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Do you want me to get it?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Don't worry, I will."

As Lucas opened the door, his smile faded and his jaw dropped. He stared at the couple in front of him and felt like fainting. There stood the couple who had abandoned him and his sister. His mother and father. He felt like rolling his eyes at the statement. These _people _were not parents. They were scum. Nothing. They meant nothing to him.

"Hello son." Dan Scott smirked and Lucas glared at him, wanting nothing more than to punch him...hard.

"Lucas." Deb Scott smiled tearfully. Lucas shook his head, he had no pity for them.

"What do you want?" He asked simply, his teeth gritted.

"We need to tell you something." Deb told him, and he noticed her hands were shaking. How did they even find him and his sister?

Lucas snarled. "I want nothing to do with you. Either of you. You tore our family apart and you have no right to come back here after 28 years! Me and Haley were doing fine without you! So make it quick. Say whatever you need to say and get the hell out."

A single tear rolled down Deb's aging features. It wasn't meant to be like this. Dan smirked, if his wife wouldn't say it, then he would. He had no trouble hurting the man he had left so many years ago.

"Lucas," Dan started, as Deb gripped his hand. "Haley isn't your sister."

_

* * *

_

Dun Dun Dun! I know you'll hate me for that but...you'll have to wait and see what happens! Sorry about the cliff hanger! I originally wrote this yesterday but I deleted it and wrote it again with this story line as I liked this one better.

_Thank You for all the reviews, maybe we'll hit 100 soon?:_

**_Simoman_**

_**photobooth romance **(even if it wasn't a great review. So I made a tiny mistake, who cares? You didn't put a capital letter after the full stop in your review, by the way.)_

**_Brooke D._**

**_BroodyGirl_**

**_naley19_**

**_tanya2byour21_**

**_flipflopgal_**


	12. Tonight, I Just Wanna Cry

_**A/N: **I actually love this chapter, I really got into it. You might not like it because there isn't that much Brucas and it's mostly Lucas and Haley, but there is a moment at the end. _

**

* * *

******

Forbidden Seduction

**Chapter Twelve - Tonight, I just wanna cry**

_"Haley isn't your sister"_

Lucas stared blankly at his so-called parents for a moment. "What are you talking about?" He asked angrily, his teeth gritted.

Dan Scott smiled as Deb looked on helplessly. "You were adopted, Lucas." He told him.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You're pathetic." He told them with a snarl, before slamming the door in their faces. Dan put his foot out and stopped it, making Lucas groan.

"Can we come in?" He asked, with a sigh.

Lucas shrugged, "Haley isn't gonna like it." He told them.

As the couple walked into the living room, Haley's eyes widened, her mouth dropping. Nathan clenched her hand tightly, frowning. He had seen pictures of Deb and Dan before and he knew how they abandoned their children, it was one of the reasons why he respected Lucas so much. He had raised Haley so well, when he was a child himself. His gaze hardened and turned angry when he saw Haley blink back tears.

"M-Mom?" She asked, her voice straining. "D-Dad?"

"These aren't our parents, Hales." Lucas told her sternly, a frown plastered on his handsome features.

Haley ignored her brother, her gaze transfixed on the older couple. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes welling with tears.

"Lucas isn't your brother, Haley." Dan told her simply, while Deb let a tear roll down her cheek. Haley's eyes widened as she stood up and walked over to her brother, standing by his side. Nathan stood too, and watched helplessly.

"I'm, uhh, I'm gonna go see Brooke." Nathan told them. He had been meaning to talk to his former best friend for a while now, and now seemed like the perfect time. He gave Lucas a nod, receiving one back, and he gave Haley a quick kiss, and whispered an "I love you" into her ear, before leaving.

"Now, what the hell were you talking about?" Haley asked, grabbing Lucas' hand.

Deb let out a shaky sigh. "Lucas was adopted, Haley." She turned to Lucas. "We're not your biological parents."

Lucas shook his head. "You're lying." He told them simply, not believing a word that came out of their mouths.

"I wish we were, Lucas." Dan told him.

Deb continued, "We were young, Lucas. But we were in love, and we wanted a baby." She started, as Deb and Dan sat down on the arm chairs, and Lucas and Haley sat together on the couch, keeping a fair distance between them. "But we went to the doctors and found out that we couldn't have a baby, that we weren't compatible. So, we decided on adoption. We wanted a boy and we got you." She told Lucas. But, before he could speak, she carried on. "You were so beautiful." She said tearfully, "And we fell in love with you instantly. We were happy for seven years, but then I fell pregnant."

Haley shook her head, "You just said that you couldn't have children, that you weren't compatible."

Dan nodded, "But we were wrong, Haley. The doctors made a mistake. Because, seven years later, Deb gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl. You." He told her.

Lucas and Haley looked at each other. Lucas was angry, stunned and hurt. Haley was tearful, upset and confused.

"So- I'm- You're- I'm adopted?!" Lucas exclaimed, enraged.

"I'm sorry." Deb cried. "We raised you as brother and sister, and watched you grow closer."

Lucas stood up angrily. "No! You did not watch us grow closer!" He pointed at her, upset. "You left us! You abandoned me when I was 15 years old! I was still a child and you left me to raise my 9 year old sister!"

Deb stood up to face the man she had called her son for 28 years. "Lucas, we had no choice!"

"No choice?!" He bellowed, making Haley cry more and Dan place his head in his hands. "I was 15! I loved you both! I thought you loved me! But instead, one day I wake up and you're gone! I thought you were dead or something, but then I found your note." He told them, disgusted.

"Lucas I-"

"How could you leave something like that in a note?! I can still remember exactly what it said. I can still remember Haley memorising the words, crying over it every night and me, having to pick up the pieces. Why, Deb?! How could you be so cruel? Why did you do it?" He asked, anger evident in his voice.

"We had no choice, Lucas!" Deb insisted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We were high in debt, we had death threats coming at us, we _had_ to protect you and Haley,"

"So, what? You just ran away? How could you be such cowards? You really think leaving a 15 year old boy to raise his 9 year old sister is okay? You think that it would all work out? You think that when you feel like it, you'll come running home and we could all be a happy family?! It doesn't work like that!" Lucas told her harshly.

"Why did you come back? Why did you tell us this? We were happy." Haley told them bleakly, tears running down her cheeks. Lucas sat next to her, enveloping her in a hug, letting her cry into his chest.

"At first we had no intention of coming back." Dan told the two honestly. "But then, Lucas' parents contacted us." He added quietly. "And we had to come. We didn't want them turning up and announcing it like that, we didn't want you to know in that way."

Lucas gripped Haley tighter, "My real parents?" He asked weakly.

"Yes Lucas." Deb told him. "We asked that they never contact you, but something has made them want to come back."

"What are their names?" Lucas asked simply.

"Karen and Keith Roe." Dan told him, not a smile, not even a smirk evident on his features.

Haley let out a sob. "Get out." She told them.

"What?" They asked, shocked.

"Get out!" Haley screamed, standing up, her tears falling to the ground.

"Haley please-" Dan started.

"-Honey I," Deb began to finish.

"NO! I am not your honey, or your baby, or even your daughter." She told them, a sob coming out at the ends of her words. "I am _nothing_ to you, and you mean _nothing_ to me. Lucas is my real family. And you know what? Soon, I'm going to have a family of my own, and I don't need you anymore." She told them sincerely.

"Haley please, we want to get to know you!" Dan pleaded.

"Get to know me?!" Haley mocked. "Can you hear yourself right now?!" No longer were there tears of sadness, but tears of anger. "Where were you on my wedding day? Where were you when I needed my father to lead me up the isle and give me away?" She asked.

Dan hung his head, looking to the floor.

"You weren't there, either of you. Lucas was there. Lucas has _always_ been there, and he _always_ will. And if you think that this is going to change anything, then your wrong! I'm married now, I'm happy, I'm having a baby. I'm going to be a mother. I don't need you anymore." She told them.

"You're-You're pregnant?" Deb asked, a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes I am." She nodded. "But I will make sure that my child never knows its' grandparents. Now get out." She told them, pointing to the door.

Deb and Dan looked at each other, stunned. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Lucas, We're sorr-" They started to apologize.

"-You heard her." He stated simply. "Get out."

The elder couple nodded, Deb crying and Dan disappointed. They apologized quietly once more before walking out of the door, and out of their lives.

The two blonds stood motionless. What just happened? Two hours ago they were happy, excited about started their new lives together with this baby and Nathan. Now, it seemed their whole world had come crashing down.

"I have to go." Lucas mumbled, heading for the door.

"No!" Haley sobbed, grabbing his arm, making him turn around and look into her desperate eyes, a look of sadness on his face.

"You listen to me," Haley started, tears rolling down her face. "Nothing is going to change, Lucas." She told him. "You're my brother and I-"

"-But I'm not, Haley!" He shouted, making her back away slightly. "As _they_ so kindly pointed out, I'm not your brother, I'm nothing to you." He told her, this time more quietly.

Haley stared at him, stunned. "How could you say that?" She asked, hurt. "How could you say that after all we've been through!?" She asked tearfully. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "Lucas, I love you, I always will. No matter what anyone says, You're my brother. I don't care about tests, I don't care about parents. You were the one who was always there for me and you are the one I will cherish forever. Apart from Nathan and this baby, you're all I have. And I can't lose you, I won't lose you!" She sobbed.

Lucas felt tears gather in his eyes, but he stubbornly fought them back. Lucas Scott - or Roe - it seemed, did not cry. He just gathered Haley in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulders. He held her tight. He couldn't let her go. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Lucas didn't know what to do. Tears were clouding his vision as he drove on through the night. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know what to do, what to think. The rain was pouring heavily, his window screen wipers doing nothing to stop the battering winds and large, salty water droplets. His hands trembled, as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. He let out shaky breaths, he knew that he needed to cry. He needed to sob uncontrollably, to let all these...bottled up emotions out, but he refused to. He was stubborn - he always had been - and we was not going to cry. Crying - in his opinion - was for weak people, and he was not weak.

Before he knew it, he was at an apartment door, one that he had become quite familiar with these past few weeks. He got out of his car, not caring about the heavy rain, soaking his clothes, drenching him completely. He just walked steadily, his gaze fixed on the door. His unsteady hand knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Lucas?" The door opened, revealing a stunned brunette, shocked to seem him standing there drenched, looking so...lost, so hurt. The girl shook her head, grabbing his hands and leading him inside. Lucas kicked the door shut as they stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do.

Brooke knew why he was here. Nathan had told her everything that he knew, and, looking at the broken man, she realised how hurt he was. She turned around to go and get a towel so he could dry himself, but he was stopped by a strong hand gripping on her arm.

"Brooke," Lucas stated, weakily.

She turned and looked into Lucas' eyes. She never thought in a million years, that Lucas Scott would look so weak. "Lucas." She whispered, shaking her head. She didn't know why, but she pulled him into a strong embrace, whispering words of comfort in his ears, her hands running down his wet back. She was getting soaked, but she didn't care. All she cared about in this moment was Lucas.

Lucas' breath became ragged as he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and becoming lost. His breath became shaky. Lucas Scott didn't cry, but here, in this girls' arms, he started to sob.

He cried for all the years he had suffered, working endlessly to make ends meet.

He cried for the parents he had never met.

He cried for Haley, whom he loved more than anyone in the whole world.

And he cried for Brooke, a girl who was making him fall deeper and deeper, with no way to stop.

Lucas Eugene Scott never cried. But here - right now - he sobbed. He cried for all these things. He cried because he just didn't know what to do.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter, I liked writing it._

_Thank You for all the reviews:_

**_Brooke D_**

**_brucas333_**

**_flipflopgal_**

**_kajal_**

**_nickcheer_**

**_tanya2byour21_**

**_Broodygirl _**

**_whiters_**

**_Jlil-wolf-grlD_**

**_brucasforever03_**

**_awhero_**

**_everybodysmile_**

**_prettyadorable_**

**_ThatChick_**

_Keep reviewing! They make me happy :) And thank you! I got passed 100 reviews!  
Brooke  
xoxox_


	13. Speeches

_Okay, so this is a **big **filler chapter.. It's kind of boring and I hate it. But, the next one will be better :) You'll see Lucas/Brooke really opening up to each other. _

* * *

**Forbidden Seduction**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Brooke rubbed her sleepy eyes. Who was knocking at 7am? She yawned widely and quietly tip-toed out of her bedroom, trying carefully not to wake Rachel. She opened the door and smiled slightly when she saw Nathan leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." She whispered hoarsely.

"Hey friend." He smiled as Brooke opened the door to let him in.

"So," Brooke started as they both sat down in the kitchen. "How's Haley doing?" She asked.

"Terribly." Nathan told her with a grimace. Memories from last night, the tears, the yelling, the sadness all flooding back to him.

Brooke bit her lip. "Lucas came round last night." She blurted out.

Nathan's eyes widened. "Lucas?" He asked, confused. "Why?"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm not sure. He was pretty torn up though."

Nathan nodded, "Haley didn't stop crying all night. I'm worried about her." He bit his lip nervously, anxious for his wife and baby.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "You really love her, don't you?"

Nathan smiled. "More than you can imagine." He told his former best friend. Brooke felt a small pain shoot through her heart as she faked a smile. She cursed herself for feeling this way again. When she hadn't spoken or seen Nathan for a few days, she had forced herself to believe that she had let go of him, but now, with him sitting opposite her, memories and old feelings came flooding back to her.

"That's great." She mumbled. "Excited for the baby?" She asked with a smile.

Nathan eyes sparkled. "I can't wait." He grinned. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"You sure are!" Brooke smiled. "And you better make me god-mother or else." She smiled teasingly.

"I've missed you, Brookie." Nathan smiled.

"I missed you too, Nate."

Nathan nodded before standing up. "I better get going. Haley will be wondering where I am." He told her.

Brooke nodded and smiled before Nathan pulled her into a hug.

...

Peyton, Rachel and Brooke sat talking in the living room when they were interrupted by a swift knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Rachel told them, standing up and practically skipping to the door.

Brooke rose an eyebrow. "What's got her smiling?" She asked Peyton, a smile on her lips.

"More like 'who'" The blond smiled, knowingly.

Rachel rolled her eyes when she saw the blond man leaning against the door frame.

"Hey ass. What are you doing here?" She asked, her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"Can I- I um- I need to talk to Brooke." Lucas mumbled.

He needed to speak to the brunette, he needed to talk to her about last night.

Brooke's eyes widened when she heard a deep, masculine voice from the hallway. She bit her red lip strongly. She knew it was Lucas. No-one else had a voice like that, no-one else had a voice that sexy. She closed her eyes, hoping he would go away. She wasn't ready to talk about last night yet. It was too clear in her mind, it was confusing her too much.

Lucas walked in the room, followed by a pissed off Rachel.

"You can't just barge in here!" Rachel yelled, her foot tapping on the carpeted floor in annoyance. It seemed her happy mood was long gone.

Lucas' jaw tightened when he saw Peyton sitting next to Brooke. "I need to talk to Brooke."

"So?" Peyton rose an eyebrow. "Talk."

"Alone." Lucas added through gritted teeth, his annoyance evident. Brooke watched helplessly as Peyton got up and stood next to Rachel.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it in-front of us." Rachel told him, "Pull up a chair, Peyt." She added with a smirk, as Peyton grinned back, the two girls sitting down next to Brooke.

"Fine." Lucas nearly yelled.

Brooke stood up and stood in-front of him, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Look, Brooke, about last night I-" Lucas started in a whisper.

"Louder please!" Rachel spoke up, making Peyton giggle.

Lucas let out a guttural growl before running his fingers through his messy locks, a frown embedded on his perfect features. "Brooke, I want to repay you for last night." Lucas told her and Brooke rose an eyebrow.

"Last night?" Peyton whispered to Rachel. "What's that about?" Rachel just shrugged.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Lucas asked. He wasn't nervous nor hesitant. This wasn't exactly his first time asking a woman out, but it was the first time he felt slightly awkward and not his cocky, over-confident self.

Brooke bit her red lip. "Lucas, I- I don't know what to say," She let out a strangled laugh. What _did_ she say? Sure he was kind and sensitive last night, but what about all the other times when he was rude and obnoxious?

Brooke turned her head and caught Rachel's eyes. The red-head gave her a small smile as her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Peyton just looked confused, but she still gave Brooke a small smile.

"I don't know Lucas. I mean, you were amazing last night," She admitted as Lucas held his breath. "You really let me in and- and well I- I understood you for once. I never understood how you put up these walls, like you're afraid of getting hurt. But, we all get hurt some where along the line. I know things have been hard for you lately, what with Haley's pregnancy and finding out you're not her real brother but- but I don't want to be a distraction from all those things. I don't want to be something to keep all those things off your mind." Brooke opened up to him.

Lucas nodded as he let out a long breath. "Brooke, It's hard for me to let you in. I want to, God, I _need_ to. Sometimes I feel...so alone." He admitted, forgetting completely about Rachel and Peyton and just focusing on one thing. Brooke. "I don't want to feel alone anymore." He told her weakly. "I really don't have anyone apart from Haley and well- Haley's slipping away. I have all these...business men around me, pretending to be my friends, I have all these women around me, wanting to please me, but- but I still feel so alone. And last night was the first time I've cried since I was a boy. I needed to let it all out, and you helped me with that. I just- I want to be your friend." Lucas struggled. He wanted to be a lot more than her friend, but it was a start.

Brooke nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Okay Lucas." She started before taking a deep breath. "I- umm- I don't know what to say, I-"

"Go!" Peyton yelled suddenly.

Brooke rose an eyebrow as Rachel turned her head slowly, a look on confusion embedded on her face, parallel to Lucas'.

Peyton bit her lip, "Sorry," She started in a whisper. "But come on Brooke! That was a hell of a speech." She laughed slightly.

Brooke agreed. It was a good speech. But what if that was all it was? A speech. A long declaration of promises which wouldn't be kept. Could she let him into her heart? Could she risk it? She knew that she wanted him, what hot-blooded female wouldn't? He was the meaning of beautiful. But, she needed to let someone in, to let someone through her walls. Because if she didn't, she didn't know if she could recover.

"Okay Lucas." She started. "I'll go."

Lucas smiled, before nervousness took over.

Could he abandon his selfish, arrogant approach for just one night?

Could he become this...sensitive, kind man?

The one he wanted so desperately to be.

The one Brooke wanted him to be.

He didn't know if he could do it.


	14. I can't hate you anymore

_Not much to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter is written in Brooke's point of view, I just wanted a change._

* * *

**_Forbidden Seduction _**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_Brooke's P.O.V_**

It's funny how close Peyton and I have grown. I mean, when I first met her I hated her. Partly because she was just 'the blond bimbo' who Lucas was flaunting in front of me. But, now I've really gotten to know her, she's kind of cool. Obviously, I'm nowhere near as close to her as I am to Rachel but, It's nice to have someone else to talk to, to tell things to.

I'm never nervous on dates. Never. I've never had any confidence issues, I've never doubted my beauty, my seductiveness, I've never doubted myself. But Lucas, he makes me feel...inferior. He intimidates me. He's such an important man who everyone loves. He has woman throwing themselves at him in spite of his reputation as a womanizer. What am I doing? What was I thinking? Ugh. This is going to be the worst date ever.

"Whorebag!" I roll my eyes as I hear Rachel call for me. Onlookers would probably think we hate each other because of the names we have, but that's just us.

"Brooke!" The red head shouts at me, as she runs into my bedroom.

"You could try knocking." I mumble but I'm unheard.

"Hoe! You're not even remotely ready!" She yells at me, making me flinch. Shit. The date. Okay, so maybe I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to remember to get ready...

"Sorry." I mumble pathetically, but to be honest, Rachel scares the crap out of me.

"Don't apologize!" She insists, hands on her hips, she means business. She practically runs to my closet, and, despite my protests, she's throwing dresses, skirts and blouses everywhere.

I yell at her to stop but she doesn't. Before I know it, my whole closet is on my bedroom floor. I sigh in annoyance as Rachel bites her bottom lip, scanning the clothes.

"I wish Peyton was here." I mumble and curse when I realise Rachel heard me.

"Oh do you now?" She practically spits at me, and I know I've pissed her off. "Would Miss Skinny Bitch be able to pick out this amazing combination?" She asks in annoyance as I raise my eyebrow confusedly.

My eyes catch what she's holding and my jaw drops open. I really underestimate my friend sometimes. She's holding up something I don't even remember buying, but still, It's amazingly beautiful. It's short, not as short as Rachel's clothes but still, I know it will show off my tanned legs. It's strapless (my favorite) and pale blue. In her other hand she's holding a pair of gorgeous silver heels dotted with diamonds. And, on her fingers, she holds a beautiful diamond necklace that glimmers in the light, along with a matching bracelet.

"Rachel I-" I can't form words. "It's amazing, thank you." I thank her sincerely and when I see a small smile curve the edges of her lips I know it's safe to approach her. She lays the clothes on my bed before giving me a big hug.

Once we pull away, she keeps her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "Good luck." She smiles. "Go get him, whore." She smirks, before patting my bum and running out of the door as we both giggle childishly. I shake my head at her, a grin embedded on my features. Taking a deep breath, I start to get ready.

...

"Woah..." Rachel's voice is low, as a smirk appears on her face.

"I look good right?" I ask, twirling around a few times, a wide smile on my face.

"Girl, you look _hot_!" Rachel grins, walking over to me. She surveys my appearance.

"I'm sure Lukey boy will approve." She adds with a suggestive wink.

I roll my eyes as we bump hips, but I can't help but blush slightly. Ugh, why is this man having such an effect on me?!

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asks me and it's as if she can read my mind. I tell her no, but as I see her kink her eyebrow at me, I know she thinks I'm lying. "Okay, so I'm slightly nervous" I admit and Rachel gives me a nod.

A knock on the door. Oh god, I'm not ready for this. It seems Rachel is though, she let's out a squeal and I could swear she's more excited than I am. She opens the door as I run into the kitchen.

"Pucas." I can hear her. I soon hear that voice, that voice so deep and masculine, it can make any females heart race. Here I go, my first date with Lucas Scott. This should be fun...right?

...

As I take a breath and walk into the living room I see Lucas' breath hitch in his throat and I smile, just the effect I was hoping for. His eyes trail over my body and I can feel myself blush slightly as I know he's undressing me in his head. I see Rachel smirk at me and I know her thoughts are less than clean.

"Hi." I speak quietly and suddenly curse myself. What am I doing? Why am I so nervous? I am Brooke Penelope Davis, the queen of dating. But, he is Lucas Eugene Scott, one of the most powerful business men in the world.

"Princess." He gives me his legendary smirk and I once again curse myself for my legs suddenly feeling like jelly. Wow, I'm cursing myself a lot tonight. "You look..." His voice trails off as he laughs incredulously.

"Incredibly sexy?" Rachel offers with a pout.

Lucas laughs and nods. "Yeah. Incredibly sexy." He agrees and I smile. "But also beautiful."

I've been called a lot of things in my time. Hot, tempting, seductive, dangerous, gorgeous. But I've never been called beautiful and frankly, I don't like the effect it has on me.

"I'll see you later, bitch." I give Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek as she whispers a quick 'Good Luck' in my ear.

Lucas offers his hand and I smile modestly before taking it. He entwines our fingers and I can't help but notice how my small, manicured hand fits perfectly in his rather large, masculine one. I hear Rachel whisper a menacing 'Break her heart and I'll break your head' to Lucas before we say a final goodbye and he leads me to his car.

...

"So, where are you taking me?" I ask curiously.

Lucas smirks mischievously and I can't help but notice how gorgeous he looks in his black suit. I'm glad he hasn't gelled his hair, it looks so much better the way it is, wild and untamed, kind of like him.

After about ten minutes of driving we arrive at the beach. I bite my lip, hiding a large smile. The beach is my favorite place and I'm quite sure he knows this.

"Come on." He whispers gently, taking my hand and leading me out of the car. He entwines our fingers once again and it makes me feel warm all over. As we walk, I find myself slipping slightly into the sand in my heels and I curse myself for the hundredth time tonight, for listening to my redheaded friend.

"Damn it." I mutter under my breath but I've caught his attention.

"You okay, Princess?" He asks. Normally I hate his stupid nickname for me but he's being so kind, so sensitive tonight, that I can't help but smile.

I think about nodding but that wouldn't help, "I'm just uh- I'm kind of slipping in the sand, ya know, with these heels," I tell him, hiding a blush. I hate these stupid women who act like love-sick teenagers on dates, my motto was 'always play hard to get'. Be seductive but not clingy, be forward but not rude. But now, my whole appearance is crumbling. Lucas Scott has that effect on me.

Lucas laughs, "Well then take them off?" He suggests.

I bite my lip. Well, this is embarrassing. "I kind of umm- I kind- I kind of have a phobia sort of thing." I stammer and I feel like rolling my eyes at myself.

Smooth Brooke, Smooth.

Lucas raises his eyebrow, "A phobia?"

"Okay well not a phobia but- I hate getting sand in my toes." I mumble the last part, hanging my head in embarrassment. I hear Lucas chuckle and I'm sure he's going to make a rude remark and ruin the night by becoming his arrogant self. I really hope not, he's been amazing so far, but...the night is long.

"Well, I think we can do something about that." I look up at him confused, one eyebrow raised. He smiles a geniune smile at me before hooking his arms behind my knees and lifting me off the sand, bridal style. I let out a high pitched scream before giggling slightly.

"Lucas!" I laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I let out a deep sigh and marvel at Lucas' strength. He carries me so easily, there's no sign of any strain on his face, he just carries me as if I'm a feather. I lean back slightly and close my eyes, not caring that the wind is blowing out my curls, I just lay back and snuggle into Lucas' chest, listening to the soft sounds of the ocean. It's getting dark but I don't care. I can't believe that I'm trusting Lucas so much, I mean, for all I know he could be taking me to a desolate back alley where he'll rape me. But, somehow, I know that that's not true.

He's being so tender with me and the date hasn't even started. He keeps stealing quick glances at me, and when he does I notice his eyes are warmer than usual, not cold and alone. He scared me slightly yesterday, when he talked about how he felt alone. No-one should ever feel alone. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even Lucas.

"Here we are." Lucas smiles but doesn't put me down. I look up and I'm slightly confused. A house?

"Lucas, please tell me this is your house." I say and I hear Lucas chuckle.

"It's my dad's beach house." He says and then I see his eyes widen. I bite my lip, as he notices his slip. "Well, not my dad but- well you know my-"

"-It's okay." I tell him. "I understand."

Lucas nods, but I still see the pain in his eyes. He's been through a lot these past weeks.

"You can put me down now Lucas." I laugh. Lucas mutters something quickly before smiling and putting me down. He places his hand on the small of my back as he leads me inside.

My breath hitches in my throat when I see what he's prepared.

Lucas wraps his arms around my waist from behind, leaning his chin on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" He asks huskily.

I can't form words. This man is amazing. It's dark and there's at least one hundred candles dotted around. The fireplace is burning, illuminating the room even more and a picnic basket and chequered blanket is sitting in front of it. Soft music is playing in the background but I can't hear it properly. I turn around and all I can hear, all I can see, all I can think about is Lucas.

"Thank you, this is amazing." I smile, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before skipping over to the blanket and sitting down, looking up at him with wide, inviting eyes.

Lucas chuckles slightly before sitting down opposite me, pouring me a drink of wine.

"To us." He smiles, lifting his glass.

I smile. "To us."

The glasses clink.

...

"You want to take a walk?" He asks me, standing up and holding his hand out. I gratefully take it and stand up with him. The dinner was amazing, it turns out Lucas is quite the chef. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually having a lot of fun. Lucas hasn't said one sexist, arrogant comment all night and I like him so much more the way he is now.

I'm slightly drunk, I know that. But, I can handle it, I get drunk basically every Friday (and Saturday) night. I can tell Lucas is too, but he can handle it as well. We walk out the door and stop at the sand. We both look at each other and laugh before Lucas picks me up again, but this time he hoists me over his shoulder and I giggle and scream and punch at his back.

He chuckles before placing me down on the sand, sitting next to me, the gentle waves touching the tips of my manicures toes. Lucas scoots closer to me, placing a hand on my back as my heart rate increases.

"Brooke." He speaks quietly and I look at him, catching his strikingly blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asks quietly, and I can see his eyes are begging me to say yes.

"Yes." I whisper. "You were so different tonight, Luke."

Lucas nods. "I act that way for a reason, Brooke."

I sigh agitatedly. "Why Lucas?! You're so much better like this."

"I know!" He nods, "But it seems that if I act like I don't care, like nothing matters, then I can't get hurt."

I shake my head, "Lucas, we all get hurt. We all get our hearts broken, there's nothing we can do about that. But you are never going to find happiness if you just push everyone away! People care about you Luke, you've just got to let them in."

He nods, and I know he thinks I'm right. And I am right.

His face is coming closer and my breath rate is increasing. Soon enough I can feel his hot breath on my lips and I'm overcome with passion.

"You make me want to be a better person, Brooke Davis." He whispers and I can swear that it's the nicest thing any body's ever said to me. I feel like crying right now, I can't believe he said that. I search his eyes trying to find any emotions. I can find sincerity and it scares the shit out of me.

"I can't hate you anymore." I whisper back and after that his lips are on mine. I inhale deeply, closing my eyes and getting lost in the feeling of his soft lips against mine. This time it's not forced like the two kisses we've previously shared. He's being gentle with me, his tongue tenderly caressing mine. I can't slow down the rate my heart is beating, and I can feel Lucas' hands trembling as he pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck, I have to be as close to him as possible. He kisses me with passion, with lust, with tenderness.

And as we break away, and lean our foreheads together I know that I could never hate this man.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter, I quite liked it which is a change!_


	15. Losing Control

_This chapter is quite rushed, I wanted to get one out because I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week. So no updates for a week :'( _**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Seduction**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lucas' P.O.V**

I don't know what it is about Brooke Davis that intrigues me. I always thought that she was just that annoyingly beautiful woman who was always hitting on my sister's husband. But now, I see she's so much more than that. She's gorgeous, tempting, sweet and caring. She makes me want to be better, she makes me want to show her how much I care about her. Damn it, I'm falling hard and I know that. I can only hope, wish, that she feels the same way.

I have nothing to offer her. Of course, I have the money, the diamonds and the big reputation, but I don't have the things she wants. I'm not a caring man, I'm not a sensitive man. I am around her of course, but on my own, it scares me how demanding and arrogant I can be. It's all _her_ fault. _She_ broke my heart. _She_ was the one who made me this cold man. _She_ is the reason why I find it so hard to love. Only Haley knows who I'm talking about.

Over the past I've had my share of women. In-fact, I've had a lot of people's share of women, but since _her_ I've never been able to love someone unconditionally. I found myself drinking an excessive amount of alcohol, plunging myself into numerous, meaningless one-night stands, I even thought about drugs. Haley brought me back to reality and made me realise that I would lose my company if I carried on like this. I'd lose everything I loved, including her. And just as I've got back on track, another beautiful woman comes into my life. I don't know whether I'm thankful for that or not.

Women are trouble. Nothing but trouble. But Brooke? She's different. She's annoying as hell but I want to be with her all the time, 24/7, and that scares the shit out of me. I haven't felt this way since _her,_ and I know it sounds pathetic but I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll get my heart broken again and If I do, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to put the pieces back together again. God, I sound like a love-sick teenage girl!

I've had a hard year. I wasn't always like this, I wasn't always this cold hearted. I just need someone to open up to. So much has been happening lately, what with the business, Haley's pregnancy and somehow I curse myself for keep thinking about my _real_ parents. Dan and Deb said they wanted to see me, so why haven't they got in touch?

The phone interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Lucas? Oh thank God! Lucas!"_ She sounds distraught, panicked.

"Brooke? Brooke? Is that you?" I ask, one eyebrow raised.

_"Yes, Yes! I need your help, I- I don't know what to do!" _She's sobbing now, and I'm getting nervous.

"Brooke, I need you to calm down, okay?" I hear her take a few breaths before she's silent, and this signals for me to carry on.

"Okay good. Now speak slowly and clearly. What's happened?" I ask, my voice calming not only her but myself too.

_"It's- It's Rachel. She's- She's" _She's sobbing again now, and I'm getting annoyed. I am not a patient person.

"Princess, please. What's happened to Rachel?"

_"I don't know!" _She sobs. _"I just came home from- from our date and- and- she was lying flat out on the floor and- and I don't think she's breathing! Oh God.." _Her voice trails off into a choked sob.

I bite my lip. "Okay um. I'll be right over, call an ambulance and whatever you do, don't leave her alone." I tell her. She agrees and we hang up. I run over to the door, grabbing my car keys in the process.

I drive on through the night, It seems only hours ago Brooke and I were happy on our date, having fun and even sharing a tender kiss, but now, it's midnight and Brooke's falling apart. The rain batters my window and it seems the wipers are doing nothing to help. I arrive at their apartment and practically fly up the stairs due to the broken elevator.

"Brooke!" I bang on the door hard. "Brooke!"

It takes her less than three seconds to open the door and fling herself into my arms.

"Sssh." I whisper soothing words in her ear for no longer than a second before she leads me in quickly.

I see that she's moved Rachel into the right position but this isn't the Rachel we know and love. Her eyes are cold and vacant, her body not it's usual tanned shade, it's pale, and as I place a hand to her forehead, I find that she's freezing cold.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear Brooke's voice in the distance, but right now, all I can think about is Rachel. I run over to her body and take her into my arms, brushing the red hair out of her face.

"Rachel?" I speak quietly but after no response my voice raises. "Rachel! Rachel! **Rachel!**" I'm shouting at the top of my voice by the time I've finished and I'm slapping her around the face, my hands trembling and my voice quavering.

I check her pulse and it's there but extremely weak. I put my cheek to her lips and I feel her short, soft breaths touching my skin. I sigh in relief when I realise she's alive but still, she's in a dangerous situation, and we don't know what's wrong with her.

"She's breathing." I tell Brooke and I see her reaction is the same as mine.

My panicked eyes search the room until I see something and my voice hitches in my throat. My eyes widen and my throat seems extremely dry.

"Brooke." My voice is hoarse as I'm extremely stunned. At least I know what's wrong with her now. I whip my head around and see Brooke staring at the floor, in a haze. Oh Great. This is all I need.

"Brooke!" I yell, we don't have much time and she isn't helping.

"Hmm?" Finally. She's back.

"She's overdosed." I tell her briefly, before lifting Rachel into my arms and running into the bathroom. Brooke quickly follows me and I yell at her to turn the shower on cold.

I stand for five minutes yelling at Rachel to wake up with Brooke sobbing in the background. My clothes are soaking wet, my hair clinging to my forehead, but I don't care. I want Rachel to come back. I _need_ Rachel to come back. I haven't known her for long, but I don't think I could stand a life without Rachel. She's so unique and she loves Brooke so much, and Brooke loves her. Honestly, Brooke would completely fall apart without the flirty redhead.

"Don't let her die!" Brooke sobs and my heart beats faster.

Rachel can't die.

I won't let her.

...

After half an hour of me screaming at Brooke for forgetting to call an ambulance, Rachel starts to come around. How could she be so stupid? Drugs? Doesn't she know how that can - will - ruin her life? She has so much going for her, I didn't even realise she was in trouble. Brooke apologizes to Rachel - again - for forgetting to call an ambulance. I don't know whether I've forgiven her yet, I mean, what if it was really serious? What if we couldn't wake her up and she needed that ambulance? She could have died. And it would've been Brooke's fault.

"Hey you." Brooke whispers through her tears, running her fingers through Rachel's tangled, wet hair.

"Brooke." Her voice is weak, hardly above a whisper.

I sit in the corner of the room, a small smile curling the corners of my lips as I watch the two best friends interact. I listen to them carefully, admiring Brooke's strong, caring words.

"How could be so stupid?" Brooke asks, a tear falling down her beautiful face.

Rachel can't look at her, shame and regret glimmering in her eyes.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me that you were in trouble?" Brooke asks, reaching out for Rachel's hand.

Rachel takes it and holds it tightly, afraid that if she let's go, Brooke will be gone. She should know that Brooke would never leave her. She loves her too much.

"You're my only friend, Brooke." Rachel whimpers, tears glimmering in her eyes.

Brooke shakes her head slowly, not understanding. "Rach, that doesn't explain anything."

Rachel bites her lip, a soft frown on her face. "I got a call a few hours ago." She starts and I walk over, sitting next to Brooke on the bed. Rachel looks at me confused for a second before squeezing Brooke's hand and carrying on talking.

"My Dad died, Brooke." She sobs, and Brooke's eyes widen. "It was a long-term illness. He died and I should've been there for them. And then it got me thinking how many times I've ignored his calls, or how I've only went to see him, like, twice this year. I didn't even know he was ill! Why didn't my Mom tell me?!" She sobs desperately, and I realise how close she was to her father.

Brooke's tears start to fall and I grab her other hand. She gives me a small, appreciative smile before squeezing back and listening.

Rachel sniffs before starting again. "It just got me thinking. I'm so lonely, Brooke. When you're not here I have no-one to talk to. Oh and to top it all off, I was fired this morning."

"Oh god, Rachel." Brooke mumbles. "Why couldn't you tell me? Why couldn't you come to me? Drugs, Rachel?" She asks, disappointment lining her voice.

Rachel sighs. "They made me feel better. Well, they made me feel."

Brooke sighs before leaning down and kissing her gently on the cheek. "Get some rest, Rach. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

Rachel nods before crying some more and turning around on her side. I hear her sniffle, as I lead Brooke out of the bedroom. Before we close the door, Brooke speaks.

"I love you, whore." She whispers, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you too, bitch." Came Rachel's soft reply and Brooke let out a strangled laugh through her sobs.

...

"Thank you, Lucas." Brooke whispers, pulling me into a warm embrace. I close my eyes, inhaling her scent.

When we pull away she smiles at me softly. "What would I do without you?" She laughs.

"Anytime you need me Brooke, I'll be there." I tell her sincerely and she nods gratefully.

She thanks me one more time before standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips gently against mine. I don't deepen the kiss, it's not what she wants right now.

When we break away, I smile softly at her again before leaving.

As I walk to the car I wonder something.

_Will my life ever be the same?_

* * *

**Thank You to those who reviewed:**

**everybodysmile: **_There! I did one in Lucas' P.O.V :) Thank you very much for your review. It's nice when people say my chapter's are well written!_

**Bazzle: **_Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

**Chasitybsp: **_Thank you very much! I also love that line! I posted very soon this time :)_

**Brooke D: **_I know Lucas was very cute! I don't think we'll see too much of his arrogant personality, which I think is a shame :S Thank you for the review._

**prettyadorable: **_Thank you!! I don't think my chapter's are very good so I love it when people say they are :) _

**cutiekesi: **_Thank you for the review! I hope you're enjoying my story_

**flipflopgal: **_Another great review as usual! Thank you very much! Hmm. yes, I'll have to put more Naley in. :)_

**tanya2byour21: **_Thank you for reviewing again! It's very much appreciated._

**brucas333: **_Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you liked this one too._

**Broodygirl: **_You're definitely my favorite reviewer! You're reviews are simply amazing and give me a lot of confidence! _

**Keep Reviewing!  
They make me very happy!  
Brooke  
xox**


	16. Here I am

**Forbidden Seduction**

**Chapter Sixteen - Here I am**

_'Is there anybody out there, who can make you feel less unknown? Sometimes you just can't make it on your own'_

* * *

"Hey whore." Rachel smiled, skipping into the kitchen. Brooke smiled too. It had been a week since Rachel's drug incident and so far, everything had been going brilliantly. The redhead was practically glowing. But, Brooke knew to keep an eye on her. She hadn't left her alone once that week, watching her every move carefully. But, Rachel seemed truly sorry and Brooke had to trust her to do the right thing.

"Hey." Brooke muttered softly, pouring herself and her friend a coffee.

"So," Rachel starting, taking a seat. "How much do you love me?" She asked with a grin.

Brooke rose an eyebrow, "Very much, but why?"

Rachel smirked and Brooke knew it wasn't a good sign. "How are things going with Lukey-boy?"

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop a small smile that tugged at the side of her lips, "Good actually." She admitted. "He's not being an ass anymore. We're friends."

Rachel rose an eyebrow, "Just friends?" She asked, seriously.

Brooke nodded, "Just friends." She told her confidently.

Rachel nodded, "Well that's good news."

Brooke stared at her friend, confused. "Why? I thought you wanted me to hook up with him?"

"I did." Rachel told her and Brooke became even more confused. "But, that was before I decided to hook you up with my very good friend, Dante." She smirked, her eyes glittering.

Brooke shook her head, defiantly. "No, no, no, no, no. I don't want a date, Rach. I'm happy right now, I'm fine."

Rachel beamed, "Nah-uh Brookie. Think of it as repayment for your amazing hospitality." She smiled. "Look, we have got to get that sand out of your vagina, Brooke!" She exclaimed.

"Rachel!" Brooke squealed, what a weird thing to say!

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Come on, Brooke! You haven't had a good fuck in like - what? Three months?!"

Brooke tipped her head to the side, "Jeez, has it been that long?"

"Yes. Now, Dante is hot, sexy, extremely sophisticated and an amazing friend of mine," Rachel told her with a smile.

"Well, how come I haven't met this 'amazing' friend?" Brooke asked.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Look, Brooke, this could be really good for you! You don't have to start a relationship or anything, just go on the date, have fun, and come back and tell me how hot and steamy it was."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine." She told her with a sigh, as her redheaded friend squealed and started rambling about how great he was. She really didn't want to do this, but Rachel had set her heart on it. Brooke suddenly cursed herself for feeling guilty about going on this date, she felt like she was betraying Lucas, which was silly because her and Lucas were not dating. And she didn't have any feelings for him at all.

Or so she told herself.

But maybe she did need to have a bit of fun. Maybe Rachel was right.

* * *

As Brooke had no idea where Dante was taking her for dinner, she had dressed neutrally in a pair of black pants and a dark green silk vest. On the dot of eight, a black convertible car came to pick her up. Brooke smiled, this was fancy. Rachel had mentioned that Dante was rich. The driver introduced himself as Jack and politely asked, as it was a warm night, if Brooke would like the top of the car down. Brooke had grinned but declined the offer, preferring to sit in the darkened anonymity as they wound through the streets of New York, finally gliding to a stop in a grand residential street.

"That is Dante's house." said Jack, indicating to an impressive apartment on the first floor. Rather apprehensive, Brooke walked up to the polished black front door and knocked.

An olive-skinned woman of about forty opened the door. "I am Mia, good evening," She said in a thick, Italian accent, stepping back to allow Brooke to enter. The cream halls of the wall were framed with Dante in all sorts of exotic locations, his arms around all sorts of glamorous blonds, brunettes and redheads.

"Why don't you go in and meet the others?" Mia asked, practically pushing her into a room.

_Others?_

Stretched across a bright red sofa, were two slim, beautiful girls, chatting and drinking from wine glasses. A third girl, with waist long black hair and a backless dress was giggling as she tried to play the grand piano. They all looked up to see Brooke enter, but none of them seemed surprised.

"Hi, I'm Tasha." smiled the prettiest of the three, "That's Melanie and Becki."

For a second, Brooke wondered if they were Dante's sisters. Or even _daughters. _Rachel had told her Dante was older than them, but how much older?

"Are you coming with us tonight?" Asked Tasha brightly.

"With Dante?" asked Brooke cautiously.

"Sure." laughed Tasha. "Actually he called just now, did Mia tell you? We're meeting him at the club in a minute."

Brooke was beginning to wonder what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

It was almost midnight and the club seemed to be spinning. They hadn't left Dante's house until 10pm, and he hadn't showed up until an hour later, when he'd given her ten minutes of chit-chat about working late and how fantastic she looked. Brooke placed a hand to her head, what the hell was happening? She didn't expect this, not at all.

She watched Dante grind himself against Becki on the dance floor and stood up to leave. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the door. She should've left ages ago, what was she thinking? She was going to murder Rachel when she got home.

"Hey Brooke!" Brooke winced when she heard Melanie call her name. "Where you going?"

Brooke turned around slowly to see a very drunk - or even drugged up - Melanie. Her voice was slurred and her blond hair was sticking to her forehead due to the sweat. Brooke yelled over the music: "I'm going home!"

Melanie shook her head vigorously, "No you're not!" She shouted, grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her back to the sofa's, where it was a bit quieter.

"Are you coming back to the house later?" Melanie asked, as they sat down.

"I - uh - I don't know." Brooke sighed, running her fingers through her dark locks.

Brooke looked over at Dante sitting squashed in a booth with Tasha on one side and Becki on the other. She noticed that Dante had his hand right at the top of Becki's thigh, her short skirt having ridden up so that Brooke could almost see her underwear. Brooke felt her cheeks flush, feeling stupid.

"You're upset about tonight, aren't you?" Melanie asked, offering her a line of coke on a C.D. Brooke quickly pushed it away, shaking her head, disgusted. She was feeling light-headed enough, drinking on an empty stomach, without drugs too.

"What did you think tonight was gonna be? All hearts and flowers and some candlelight dinner for two?" Melanie rested her hand on Brooke's knee. "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean for it to sound that way, Dante likes you, but tonight he just wanted to party for a bit. But listen, stick with him, yeah? He's so much fun and so generous."

Brooke bit her lip. Lucas was so much fun. Lucas was so generous. But Lucas would never do this to her. Her date with Lucas _was _a candlelight dinner for two. Her date with Dante was filled with drugs, alcohol and three other girls. This wasn't her idea of fun. This was Rachel's.

Brooke had made up her mind to leave, but she felt in a very awkward position. Dante was Rachel's friend and after all; she didn't want to embarrass her best friend. Just then, Dante came up to her, motioning Melanie out of the way.

"Drink up, Brooke." He said, in his Italian accent, normally appealing, but now just plain annoying. "What about another glass?"

She sipped the drink politely, but Dante noticed Brooke's reluctant expression, "I can see the look on your face and I completely agree with you. It's dull here. Dull, dull, dull." He clapped his hands together and Becki, Melanie and Tasha, plus a few other girls Brooke hadn't noticed before, stood up to leave.

"Actually Dante," Brooke started, standing up too. "I've had a fun evening, but I think it's time I got going." said Brooke as they walked to the entrance.

Dante wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her out to the pavement. "Come on, honey." He urged. "The apartment is only five minutes away. I have some great vodka." He moved closer to her, out of earshot of the other girls, his behaviour becoming reassuringly more serious. "Don't you think I wanted a nice dinner tonight? I was really looking forward to a good chat and some good food but what can I do when friends come around to the house?" He looked round at the girls and shrugged. "Next time I'm going to tell Mia that she must send them away."

Brooke didn't know whether he was blatantly lying or if he genuinely believed this to be the truth. Either way, she didn't want to be part of it anymore. She found herself desperately missing Lucas, realising just how much she needed him in that moment.

"I'm really sorry, Dante, but I must go." She stressed as the convertible pulled up at the kerb and Jack came out, ready to open the rear door.

"Five minutes." Smiled Dante. There was something unsettling about him, but somehow that made him more attractive. She knew she was a little tipsy, but she felt powerless. Maybe she could give it a go? For Rachel. She got into the back seat, telling herself that she would spend no longer than 20 minutes before she requested that Jack take her home.

"You don't like clubs." It wasn't a question.

She smiled weakly. "I think I've just had enough of them."

"Not like Rachel. Now she can party."

When Dante mentioned Rachel, there was a definite tone of affection. "How about next week? We'll do something quiet, yes? I'm sorry again for tonight." He said, resting his hand lightly on hers. "Sometimes you just need to let your hair down, have a few drinks and see some friends. I thought that would be okay with you too, but I was thoughtless."

"Let your hair down, that's what Melanie said you wanted."

"She knows me well, that one. She's an old friend."

They pulled up outside the apartment. A couple of lights were on; Brooke wondered if Mia was still awake. In-fact she wondered if Mia even lived there. The taxi pulled up too, and five girls piled out, laughing and shouting.

"Hey, come with us!" said Tasha, grabbing Brooke by the hand and pulling her inside the house, and into the garden. Peering inside, Brooke was startled to see that the girls were in various states of undress. Melanie was just in her bra and panties and was turning on the jacuzzi, so the sound of gushing water echoed around.

"Dante, do you mind if we use the sauna?" shouted Becki, running in wrapped in a teeny white, fluffy robe.

Dante walked to the doorway of an adjoining room. He had kicked of his shoes, undone a couple of buttons on his shirt and was holding a bottle of amber-colored liquid. He passed it to Brooke with a smile, beckoning her into the room. He handed her a glass and walked into a very large closet. Brooke sipped the drink cautiously, feeling very uncomfortable standing in what was obviously Dante's bedroom. _What the hell am I doing?_ She thought.

"Shall we go and join the girls? It's playtime." Dante purred, returning wearing a white towel around his waist.

"Dante I think...I think I..." She muttered, putting a hand on the wall to steady herself. Suddenly she felt dizzy and the room was beginning to swim. She could feel his hands on her arm, leading her back into the garden. Three girls were now in the jacuzzi. Melanie was naked and Becki was kissing her mouth and breasts, while Tasha was perched on the side of the jacuzzi, snorting a line of cocaine.

_It was becoming a nightmare._

"Dante, I need to go home." mumbled Brooke, finding it difficult to concentrate.

"Relax, Brooke! Enjoy yourself." Laughed Dante, rubbing her shoulders.

"I want to GO!" she shouted more forcefully, shrugging of his hands.

He stepped towards her, grabbing he wrists and shoving them above her head. He pushed her into a wall and ground his hips against her. Brooke tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his, her screams now just muffled cries. Brooke tried desperately to turn her head, her legs thrashing against him ferociously. With his other hand, the one that wasn't pinning her wrists to the wall, he pulled down her pants, shoving his hand inside her underwear roughly. He stopped kissing her for a second, and when he did she spat in his face.

"Get off me!" She screamed, but he slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up." He hissed, as one of his fingers penetrated her, making Brooke scream in pain. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, as tears ran down her face rapidly, her mascara smudging.

She whimpered weakly, as he took his finger out of her. Brooke suddenly opened her eyes and kicked him strongly below the belt, making him double over in pain. Her trembling hands buttoned her pants quickly, her voice coming out in short, sharp sobs.

"You bitch!" He hissed, his hands flying out to grab her ankles. Brooke jolted backwards, stumbling on a towel and slamming into the door. She scrambled sideways, slipping on the marble and twisting her knee, but fear pushed her on through the pain.

"I've never had this problem with Rachel!" Brooke heard Dante yell after her as she opened the front door, sniffing desperately and breathing in the night air.

Head pounding, vision blurred, she felt a huge weariness - She just had to lie down. But panic was driving her, telling her to get away from the house. She zigzagged down the street, bumping into railings and cars, unable to co-ordinate properly through her sobs. Finally she could see a hotel, surely she could flag down a taxi from there? A doorman in a suit noticed her, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Brooke looked around, flustered.

"Madam, are you alright? Can I do anything to help?"

Brooke was summoning the energy to speak when the hotel doors opened and a familiar voice spoke.

"Brooke? What's wrong? What's going on?" Brooke took a deep breath and sighed in relief when she heard Lucas' gentle voice.

She could barely focus now, but she heard the voice again.

"It's okay, Robert. She's a friend. I'll take her from here." She felt firm, reassuring hands on her back, leading her into the hotel.

"Thanks Lucas." She mumbled. "I've had the evening from hell." Lucas nodded, not asking any more questions, as he pulled her closer and Brooke closed her eyes and sank into his caring arms.

* * *

When Brooke woke up, it was still dark. For a moment she thought she was dead, until she realised she was lying under a soft blanket on a black leather sofa.

"Easy does it," said Lucas softly, handing her a glass of water as she struggled to sit up. He was dressed in sweat-pants and a t-shirt, and looked as if he had just woke up himself.

"Where am I?" Brooke whispered, looking around.

Lucas took her hand, gently rubbing circles on her palm. "You're in my hotel room. I was going to take you home but you passed out. So, I carried you here. You've been asleep for a couple of hours."

Brooke felt a rush of emotion; shame, regret, embarrassment. "Ugh. I feel so dreadful."

"I'm not surprised after spending the evening in the company of that jerk. I think he might have given you Rohypnol."

Brooke sat up suddenly, sending stars across her vision. "You're kidding!"

"No." said Lucas gravely. "And it wouldn't be the first time I've heard him do it."

Brooke bit her lip. She felt so dirty, so humiliated. What if hadn't had the strength to kick him? What if he had raped her?

"We should go to the police." said Lucas firmly. "If he drugged you, they can arrest him."

Brooke felt a rush of panic. The last thing she wanted was the police involved. After all, Dante was Rachel's friend and it was her who had set up the date.

"I just want to forget about it." She replied. She didn't want to tell Lucas that Rachel set up the date, she knew he would go ballistic.

"Listen, If you're worried I can go with you."

"_Please _Lucas, I really, really don't want to." She would talk to Rachel, and then decide whether to go to the police or not.

He nodded, not wanting to push it any further.

"Brooke, I just have one question." He started.

Brooke bit her lip.

"Did he do anything to you?" Lucas asked quietly, his grip on her hand tightening.

Brooke nodded, her lip pursed in a straight line to stop herself from crying. "He - um - He tried to rape me" She whimpered.

"Oh god." Lucas mumbled. He picked her up in his arms and placed her into his lap. As soon as he did, Brooke flung her arms around his neck and started to cry. "Sssh." Lucas whispered into her hair, rubbing her back softly. He listened to her sobbing for a few seconds, just letting her cry on his shoulder, before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on her neck. Brooke sniffed, before lifting her head up and looking into his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay." Lucas told her, his blue eyes penetrating her hazel ones.

"How do you know?" She whispered, feeling vulnerable for the first time in her life, her heart beating at the closeness of their bodies. Their noses brushed against each others, their breath dancing in the small space between them, Brooke linked her fingers with his.

"Because you're safe now." He told her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Brooke smiled faintly, holding onto his body. Lucas looked into her eyes before gently placing his lips on hers. The kiss was so soft as if he was asking:_ "Is this okay?". _It was not passionate or rough like their previous kisses, it was gentle, soft and Brooke knew he was telling the truth. He would protect her. She didn't need to be scared when he was around. She let the innocent kiss linger for a few seconds, before they broke away, their foreheads leaning against each others.

"I'll protect you." He whispered.

_"When you need a shelter from the rain, when you need a healer for the pain, I will be there time and time again, When you need someone to love you, Here I am.'_


	17. Everything I Do

**Forbidden Seduction**

**Chapter Seventeen - Everything I Do**

_'Look into my eyes - you will see, What you mean to me.'_

Last night was an absolute nightmare. So _that _is the kind of company Rachel keeps?! No wonder she's so messed up! They were all taking drugs there, she probably thinks it's okay. Well, it's not okay. Not at all. How could she put me in that position?! How could she not realise what a disgusting scum-bag Dante is?

I'm so angry, so humiliated, so upset. Marching up to my apartment, I bang on the door hard.

"Hey slut," I'm greeted by Rachel's smirking face. I roll my eyes, not in the mood for her immature behaviour. I hear Rachel mumble something before closing the door and following me into the living room.

"So," She started and I'm disgusted to see a grin. "You didn't come home last night." I open my mouth to tell her why, but she carries on."And you're wearing the same clothes, so I take it the date with Dante went great, huh? Well, there's no need to thank me. I knew you had it in you, girl! So, what was it like?"

I stare at her, mouth gaping and eyes wide. I'm hurt, incredibly hurt. I let out a strangled laugh, my tearful eyes searching the room. I refuse to look at her after what she's put me through.

"Brooke? Hello are you there? Was it amazing?"

"Shut up, Rachel." I mumble.

"That good, huh? Took your breath away? I bet Mr. Scott couldn't live up to that."

My head comes up quickly, staring at her. How dare she compare Lucas to that monster? Lucas is everything Dante isn't. Lucas is amazing. Wait, I did _not _just say that. Ugh! Why is my life so confusing?

"Shut the fuck up, Rachel!" I scream angrily and she backs away, confused.

"What?"

"You don't know anything! How could you do this to me! I thought we were friends?!" I'm yelling at her, screaming, my tears threatening to fall. She just stares at me confused.

"We are friends, Brooke! _Best _friends! Now, what are you talking about? What happened?" Her eyes are compassionate and I realise she didn't know. She doesn't know what a monster Dante is.

We both sit down and she searches my eyes for any emotion. "Davis, talk to me. Tell me what happened." She says to me softly.

"Dante isn't the person you think he is." I whisper. "He's not any of the things you said. He's not kind, He's not sexy, He's not your friend, Rachel."

Rachel's expression soon turns defensive, "What are you talking about?" Her voice isn't so soft anymore.

"He tried to rape me, Rachel." I tell her and a single tear rolls down my cheek. I expect her to cry a little, I expect her to hug me and hold me closely, to tell me how sorry she is, and I expect her to come with me to tell the police. I expect her to never see Dante again.

Except I don't get that.

I get the opposite.

"You're lying." She tells me. I frown and look into her eyes, searching for some kind of expression.

There is none.

"What?!" I ask incredulously. "How can you say that?!"

"How can you lie like that?!" She raises her voice, and my heart almost stops. "How can you say such a disgusting, horrible lie! Dante is my friend, Brooke! and I did you a favor by setting you up with him! But, _this_ is how you repay me!"

A tear falls down my cheek. Rachel is my best friend. How could she say this? "Rachel, I'm not lying to you. I'm your best friend, why won't you believe me? Why would you believe _him _over me?!"

Rachel's expression is cold and hard, something I've never seen before, "Because you're a lying slut, Brooke!"

My mouth falls open and my eyes widen. I can't believe she just said that to me. "How can you say that, after all I've done for you!"

Rachel lets out a cruel laugh, "Oh please! You honestly believe that you were innocent?! _If _- and I mean - _If - _Dante did try anything with you, you must have initiated it! You know what you're like, Brooke! You're a tease! You flirt with men endlessly, You're never interested in a relationship, You're heartless, Brooke! Heartless!"

I let out a strangled sob, "Why are you doing this to me, Rachel. What's happening to you?! You're changing, and not for the better."

Rachel shakes her head, "No Brooke. I'm not. I just can't believe you would lie like this. Dante is an amazing person, one of the nicest people I know! You're just a heartless bitch!"

No. That's not Rachel. The angry redhead in-front of me is not my Rachel, not my best friend. She can't be. My best friend would never say anything like that. She would never deliberately hurt me in such a way. Looking into her eyes, I see something. They're not bright and happy, they're sullen, dull. They are glimmering, but not with the flirty tint I'm used to. It's more menacing, more confused, more vacant and glassy. Her hands are trembling and her lips are turning a light shade of blue. Her breath is ragged, coming out in sharp pants and I know it's not just from the force of our argument. There's something else there. She seems on edge and her face isn't its bright, rosy color. It's more pale and her lips, her eyes, more dull.

"Rachel, this isn't you." I whimper.

Silence.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Rachel mumbles, running a hand through her hair.

My bloodshot eyes travel across the room, where I notice an empty bottle of vodka.

I shake my head vigorously, "Rachel, no."

She's shaking and I reach out to her.

She flinches slightly but relaxes when I pull her into my arms.

"What have you done?" I whisper into her hair and I hear her let out a sob.

I whisper a few soothing words to her, before my eye catches a see-through package consisting of some kind of white powder. I break away from her quickly and grab the packet.

"Brooke." Her voice is quiet and hoarse and I can tell she's embarrassed...ashamed.

"Rachel, you promised me!" I cry, tears threatening to fall, "What the hell is happening to you?! This isn't you, Rach! This isn't my best friend!"

I can see that she's hurt, she's in pain and not just physically. I realise now that she didn't mean those horrible things. She needs help, she needs my guidance.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." She starts, her voice straining. "I tried! I tired so hard, but I can't stop - I just can't! I love you, you're my best friend. I didn't mean it." Her voice trails off to a sob.

"I didn't mean it, Brooke! I- I- I didn't mean it!" She cries, tears falling rapidly down her cheeks as I watch her break down.

Running a hand through my chocolate locks, I sigh. I'm tired of it, tired of it all. I feel sorry for her, I do, but, it's not my fault. I didn't get her into this mess, I didn't deserve to be dragged into it. I didn't deserve to be attacked. I'm not as strong as her, I never have been. But, now, watching her sob into her trembling hands, I know she's not as strong as I thought. She's not invincible, she's just a person. She's a person with normal feelings. I've always admired her ability to joke about serious situations, her ability to lighten everybody up with a smile or a sexual comment. I've just always admired her. But now she needs my help and as upset as I am right now, I_ have_ to help her. I just have to.

"Rachel, stop." I whisper. "Stop crying. I'm gonna help you, we're going to get through this." I tell her confidently. "Together." I add.

She looks up at me with frail eyes, "Why do you still believe in me?" She whispers and my heart goes out to her.

"Brooke, I've been nothing but horrible to you all these years. I feel like I've - I've taken you for granted. I'm so sorry for what I said to you. You're my best friend! And, if this did happen, I'll go to the police, I'll do anything. Brooke, I'll do anything for you, because, well, I love you." She whimpers.

I bite my lip as a tear rolls down my cheek. "I love you too and I'm going to help you, Rachel. We're going to book you into the most expensive, most successful rehab clinic in New York and we're going to get you past this."

Rachel bites her lip, "I don't know if I can do it, Brooke." She admits.

"You can't leave me! I can't do it without you." She sobs.

I shake my head, "I'm not leaving you, Rach. But, you can't stay here." I tell her and she sobs again. I don't know whether it's from sadness or just pure desperation. "I tried to let you stay but- the minute my back was turned, you started again! Rachel, you have an addiction and we _have_ to fight it. I'll visit you everyday, I'll help you through this. I'm not giving up on you, not yet, not ever."

She stands up and envelopes me in a warm embrace. "I'm so scared, Brooke." She whimpers.

My tears mix with hers as we hold each other, "I am too, Rachel." I admit.

* * *

"That asshole!" Nathan shouts, making Lucas wince slightly.

"I know." Lucas speaks, "What are we going to do?"

Nathan responds almost immediately, "Kick his ass!"

Lucas shakes his head, "No."

The raven-haired man stares at his half-brother incredulously, "What do you mean 'no'? We can't just let the scum-bag get away with it! He tried to rape her! He tried to rape my best friend! We _have_ to do something, Lucas."

Lucas nods, "I know, Nate. But that isn't the answer. Trust me, I've spent my whole life using my fists before my brain, and it gets you nowhere."

Nathan sighs, "Lucas, I know we aren't exactly 'best-buds' but, Brooke means a hell of a lot to both of us." He says and Lucas nods. "We have to think of something, I can't just let him get away with this."

"I know, Nathan." Lucas runs a hand through his messy blond locks, before an idea comes to him. "I've heard of Dante, doesn't he own that big stocks and shares company?" Lucas asks, with an eyebrow raised.

Nathan shrugs, "How do I know? I'm a basketball player."

Lucas rolls his eyes, "And a shitty one at that. But I'm not. I'm a business man, and I know he owns a big company."

"I'm going to ignore that first comment." Nathan tells him with a straight face. "But okay, as you're the big business tycoon guy, what are we going to do? What's that got to do with anything?"

Lucas takes a breath and sits down, "I knew I shouldn't have told you, you don't know anything." He mutters.

Nathan raises and eyebrow and sits opposite him, "I thought Hales and Brooke said you _weren't_ an asshole anymore?"

Lucas fakes a patronizing smile, "Ha ha. Now Look," He becomes serious again, "Without clients, Dante has nothing."

"So?" Nathan asks, an eyebrow raised.

"So...I buy his clients." Lucas states, as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

"You have the money to do that?" Nathan asks, impressed.

Lucas nods, "It could be risky. My company could lose everything, but, I doubt it. I'm an extremely well-known face in the business world," He brags slightly, "This should be a piece of cake."

Nathan nods, "Okay, so let's do it."

The two men stand up and make their way toward the door, ready to do business.

"Hang on." Nathan halts and Lucas turns around and faces him again, "Where do I stand in this?"

Lucas ponders for a moment, "Well, you're my fists."

"Oh." Nathan says, "Okay."

Once they get to the door, Lucas opens it.

"You know we said we can't beat him to a pulp," Nathan starts and Lucas nods. "Can we at least knock him round a little?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Lucas says in a 'duh' tone and the two men walk out the door.

* * *

"What do you mean 'all our clients have left'?!" Dante bellows as his assistant cowers.

"It seems...they're all gone." He mutters.

Dante runs an agitated hand through his jet black locks, "Well, check again!" He shouts and his assistant jumps slightly before scanning the system on his computer again.

Samuel, Dante's assistant, bites his lip. "They're all gone."

"Well, get new ones!" Dante insists.

Samuel shakes his head, "We can't. The company's losing money fast, no-one wants to deal with us."

Dante bites his lip, this can_not _be happening. "Shit!" He shouts, "Well, why have they left? Did they say? What have we been doing wrong?" He rambles.

"They haven't exactly left." Samuel mutters and Dante stares at him, confused. "Someones bought them all out."

"What?!" Dante bellows and Samuel can swear the ground shakes. "Who?!" He demands.

Samuel shakes his head, "I don't know, there's no way of finding out. Unless I call every single one."

"Well?" Dante starts, staring at him. "What are you waiting for?!" He shouts and Samuel flinches before picking up the phone.

Dante lets out a shaky breath. Millions. He must have just lost millions. But, why? What happened? Everything was fine - more than fine, in-fact - a few days ago. And who has the money to buy_ all _his clients? It must be some billionaire - an extremely intelligent billionaire at that. As he was about to plot his revenge, a deep, masculine voice interrupts his thoughts.

"You alright, Danny? You seem...on edge." Dante's head whips round as he tries to find that cocky voice.

"Lucas Scott." His voice hitches in his throat as he stares at the handsome man in the black suit, standing next to another dark-haired fellow he had never seen before.

"The one and only." Lucas smirks as he begins to circle Dante, a very angry Nathan by his side.

"W-What can I do for you, Mr. Scott?" He stutters, very aware of the scowls on their faces. Lucas Scott was _not _a man you should piss off.

"Myself and my friend Nathan here," Lucas signals to the slightly taller man beside him, "Would like to have a word with you."

Dante's eyes roam Nathan's tense body and his heart beats slightly faster when he notices his clenched fists.

"O-Okay." He stammers nervously and walks into his office, signalling for the men to follow him.

Once in the office, Nathan closes the door behind him and stands silently behind Lucas. He figures he should let him do the talking, as he knows nothing about business.

"Having a bit of trouble with the company?" Lucas asks, walking around the office, hands behind his back, as Dante sits behind the desk.

Dante raises an eyebrow, "H-How do you know about that?"

Lucas smirks, "Well," He starts, "I'm the one who's bought all your clients." He states with a straight face.

"What?!" Dante shouts, banging his fist on the table. "Why?!"

Nathan grins at the look of uncomfort on Dante's smug little face. God, how he wanted to punch him right now. But, he figured he shouldn't. Lucas would kill him.

Lucas does not flinch. "Well, you see Dante, Mr. James and I are very good friends with Miss. Brooke Davis."

Dante tenses as his eyes widen. Oh crap. He knew that slut would cause him trouble. He had been relieved when she hadn't gone to the police, but, the consequences of his actions had a much worse outcome. His business was going broke. He was broke.

"I- umm - I" He stammers.

"Hmm?" Lucas mumbles, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. He places his hands on the other side of the desk and stands in-front of him, his 6" frame towering over Dante's small, sitting one. "Sorry, didn't catch that. Cat got your tongue?"

Nathan lets out a small chuckle, his clenched hands held together in-front of him, as he stands in-front of the door like a body guard.

Dante gulps, "Look, Mr. Scott. I'm sure we can come to some kind of an understanding?" He lets out a small, nervous laugh as his eyes find Nathan's.

"I've done my part," Lucas states, "But, I'm afraid, I'm not as forgiving as Mr. James." In-fact, that wasn't true. He despised Dante for what he did to Brooke. And the bruises that Nathan was sure to give him would not last any longer than a few weeks. But what Lucas had done to his company, well, that would last a lot longer. In-fact, that would probably never recover.

"Nathan," Lucas turned. "He's all yours." He smirked and stood back.

"Right." Nathan grinned, clicking his fingers, as he made his way towards a very frightened, nervous Dante.

* * *

"Brooke, I'm scared." Rachel repeats, as we walk into the rehab clinic.

I hold Rachel's hand tighter and give it a squeeze, "You're gonna be fine, babe. You'll be out of here before you know it."

Rachel nods but I can see the terror in her eyes, "Thank you." She whispers sincerely, turning to face me.

I smile, "It's what friends are for."

As we walk up to the desk and check Rachel in, I can't help a small tear that rolls down my cheek. I know Rachel is going to be fine, she's strong and she can get through this. But still, I know it's going to be hard. Beating an addiction is not easy. I wonder what I am going to do about Dante. Can I go to the police after all? Now that Rachel knows what an ass he was. No. I shake my head quickly. I shouldn't be thinking about that. Today is about Rachel, and for the next few months, everything is about Rachel recovering.

The nurse behind the desk tells Rachel what room she's in and stands up to escort her there. She tells me that I can't come in, and I feel myself wanting to say 'Shove it up your ass, my friend needs me' but I don't. She tells me that visiting hours are 3:00pm until 9:00pm, and I promise myself I'll be here as soon as the clock strikes three.

I nod and squeeze Rachel's hand. Rachel throws me a faint smile before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, whore." She whispers, a salty tear rolling down her cheek. It seems we have been crying a lot lately.

I smile gently, "I'm gonna be here everday, Rachel."

The redhead nods, "Yeah." She whispers, "But, it's not the same."

I kiss her cheek gently and nod.

Once we break away, we smile once more before Rachel is escorted to her room. I take a deep breath, trying not to cry, before something catches my eye.

**_'DANTE STEWARTS MILLIONAIRE BUSINESS SOLD OUT BY BILLIONAIRE TYCOON, LUCAS SCOTT'_**

My eyes widen as I grab the newspaper from the stand, unfolding it and reading quickly:

_'We can reveal that yesterday, millionaire Dante Stewarts stocks and shares business went bankrupt when it lost all its clients. It seems the root of the problem lies at one Lucas Scott, the young, extremely successful billionaire. It was a risky job for Mr. Scott, his company nearly going bankrupt too. We are only left to wonder, Why did Mr. Scott do this? What brought on such an unpredictable deal? Was it simply business for the talented young man? or was it a personal vendetta? Well, only time will tell'_

I stand speechless. _Well, there's no need to contact the police, _I think. He's already lost everything. My heart beats faster when I realise just what Lucas has done. He risked his company for me, he risked everything just for me. Things are about to get really complicated.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach, the weird sensation in my heart, It's the same feeling I used to get when thinking about Nathan and that can only mean one thing.

Shit.

I'm falling for Lucas Scott. And, I'm falling hard.

_'Oh, you can't tell me, It's not worth trying for. I can't help it - there's nothing I want more.'_

* * *

_Okay, so that was a bit boring. I promise there is a Lucas/Brooke sex scene coming up soon, and maybe even a Nathan/Haley one but that one is undecided. _

_Hope you enjoyed this nonetheless._


	18. Glory of Love

**Forbidden Seduction **

**Chapter Eighteen - Glory of Love**

_'I am a man who will fight for your honor, I'll be the hero you're dreaming of'_

**

* * *

**

Lucas P.O.V

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have let Nathan beat him up. I didn't realise it would be that bad! Oh well. He had it coming. God, I'm so angry at that son of a bitch. Who does he think he is?! Trying to rape a woman. I may have be an ass, something that Brooke made me aware of a number of times, but surely I was never that bad? Or was I? Dear God, I hope not.

I'm brought back to reality by a harsh voice.

"Lucas! Quit slacking!" I groan slightly when Haley walks - or practically waddles beside me.

_Uh-oh._

She's scowling.

That is _never_ good.

I moan slightly, this thing is heavy. I'm carrying the parts to a wooden baby crib. Jeez, how big is this baby going to be? This thing weighs a ton! How much space does such a small person need? God, I bet _I _could fit in here. Okay, so maybe that's a small exaggeration. I'm a big boy.

"Hales, this is heavy!" I moan and she shakes her head and sighs.

Okay...another thing that is _never_ good.

"It can't be that bad!" She hisses and I'm slightly stunned at her eyes (which I swear look evil right now).

She sighs and runs a slightly podgy hand through her sandy-blond locks, "Look Lucas, I really appreciate you doing this but if it's too much then I could ask Nathan, I mean, he is probably a lot stronger than you."

This gets my attention. Has she seen my biceps?! No way that squirt is stronger than me, "I don't think so!" I exclaim, hoisting the white box (consisting of the wooden pieces of crap) higher and walking faster down the street.

I see her smirk out of the corner of my eyes, "You're evil." I mutter.

She shakes her head, "Only when I'm pregnant."

"I'm gonna kill Nathan." I mumble while my sister smiles.

* * *

"Hey Whore!" Brooke beams, practically skipping into the room.

Rachel looks a bit better. Her hair is straightened nicely around her shoulders and her eyes are brighter. She's no-where near recovered but she's getting along nicely.

"What'cha got for me?" She asks with a playful smirk.

Brooke smiles, "A lot of things. Including-" She playfully taps her fingers on the wooden counter in a fake drum-roll, "-clothes, make-up and of course...toys!" She squeals excitedly.

Rachel rolls her eyes but can't help the small smile that tugs at the corners of her pink lips, "What kind of toys?" She asks, her eyebrow kinking suggestively.

Brooke laughs and shakes a finger at her friend, "Uh-uh! Not _those _kinds of toys!"

Rachel nods, "Oh yeah of course, you need to save them for a certain blond friend."

Brooke rolls her eyes and bites her lip, "Shut up." She smiles, whipping her bum with a t-shirt.

The brunette starts to unpack the suitcase she brought with her. Rachel sighs and lays back on the bed, wondering how much longer she has to stay in his stupid place. Instead of pondering that thought any longer, she decides to bring it up.

"Hey slut?" She calls and Brooke turns her head.

"Yes, bitch?" She asks over her shoulder.

Rachel plays with her fingers, "How much longer do I have to stay in this place?"

Brooke sighs, putting down a tank top and turning to face her friend properly. "I don't know, Rach." She admits. "That all depends."

"On what?"

"You."

"Oh." Rachel mutters. She slaps the couch, "I don't like it here!" She moans with a pout. "All these people are...crack heads"

Brooke lets out a weak laugh, "Rachel, they're addicts." She starts, "You're an addict." She adds, quietly.

Rachel nods, "Yeah, I know."

Brooke looks at her. She admitted it. She actually admitted it. That's a start, right?

* * *

"So," I start, "How far along are you?"

Haley glances at me from the corner of her eye. I know she's busy, I am too. Right now, I'm putting the crib together - well, I'm trying to anyway. Who knew a damn wooden thing could be so hard to assemble?

"6 months and 28 days." She mumbles. Her eyebrow is quirked and her head tipped to the side in concentration. She's trying to help me with the crib but she's even more useless than I am.

She sighs in annoyance and throws the pencil - that was in her mouth - on the floor. "How the fuck do you do this!?" She shouts and I'm stunned. Haley _never _swears. Seriously, _never. _Once, when we were kids, I let out a curse when I stubbed my foot on the kitchen table and she hit me with a frying pan. Fucking hypocrite. Oops.

"Mrs James-Scott! Who knew you had such a potty mouth?" I tease.

Apparently, it's not funny.

She throws the pencil at my head.

"Ow!" I shout, rubbing the spot where it hit. "You used to have a sense of humor! What happened?"

"_This _happened!" She moans, pointing to her round stomach. "Damn you, Nathan." She mutters and I chuckle slightly. Seems we're all damning Nathan these days.

I grab the instructions again and something catches my eye: **_'Disney Fun Crib: Easy to assemble'_**

"Easy to assemble, my ass." I mumble, picking up my screwdriver and screwing in some nails.

* * *

"So, how are things going with our boyfriend?" Rachel asks.

Brooke stares at her, an eyebrow raised in amusement, "Our boyfriend?"

"You don't like that nickname?" Rachel asks, in fake shock.

"No, Rach." Brooke laughs.

"Lukey?"

"Lukey-Boy?"

"Lukester?"

"Pukey?"

"NO!" Brooke laughs, throwing a tube of lipstick at her. She forgot how much fun a sober Rachel could be. "If you're talking about Lucas," She starts, "Things are...confusing."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "Confusing?"

Brooke sighs, running a hand through her dark brunette locks, "I don't know how I feel about him, Rachel."

Rachel bites her lip, "You had sex yet?"

"Rachel!" Brooke exclaims, "God, why is everything about sex with you?!"

Rachel shrugs and grabs her water from the nightstand, "Look, I'm already breaking one habit, at least let me have my other one!" She teases and Brooke smiles. There's the Rachel she knows and loves.

"So, confusing?"

Brooke nods, "Confusing."

"In what way?"

Brooke sighs, "I'm scared, Rach."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, "Of what?"

"Everything!" Brooke exclaims, "I'm scared that he'll change again, I'm scared that it won't work out, I'm scared to let him in."

Rachel shakes her head, "I don't understand you, Brooke. Lucas is a decent guy. He's not going to change,_ you_ changed him! and for the better. And honestly, what relationship have you had when it _did _work out? You can't worry about the 'what if's' in life, Brooke! 'Cause if you do then, you'll never get anywhere."

"But look at the last time, Rach!" Brooke exclaims, "Last time I tried to love someone, I got my heart broken! When I finally let someone in, he pushed me away. Nathan didn't love me. Lucas doesn't love me. What's the point of even trying," She sighs.

"Oh come on, Brooke!" Rachel laughs. "This is not the Brooke Davis I know. The Brooke Davis I know would fight for her man. She would do anything to have him because she wants him. And you want Lucas, Brooke, so fight Goddamnit! Fight for him!"

Brooke nods, "I could really love him, Rach." She whispers with emotion, "Maybe I already do."

* * *

"What's on your mind, Big Bro?" Haley asks me, her eyes full of concern.

I wonder how she can tell so easily, "Nothing," I lie. "Why?"

Haley laughs, peering at me through the slabs in the wooden crib, "You're even more broody than usual," She smiles, fingering her screw driver.

"You know me too well," I mumble.

Haley nods, "Seriously though Luke, what's wrong?"

I sigh, putting down my screw driver, "Haley, I've never felt this way before."

Haley raises an eyebrow, "What way?"

I'm confused and nervous so I rub the back of my neck, a habit I possess, "I really like this girl - woman - but, I don't think she likes me."

Haley laughs slightly. "Lucas, you sound like a love-sick teenager!" She chuckles.

I glare at my sister, "Well, I'm glad you find it funny!"

"Luke, is this woman Brooke?"

God, I hate how she can read me like a book. I must have blushed or something because she nods almost immediately.

"Why don't you think she likes you?" Haley asks as she passes me another nail.

"The crib's almost done!" I blurt out and she shakes her head at me.

"No, Mr. Scott, do not change the subject."

Goddamnit.

"Now, answer my question." She says, a smile on her face.

I sigh once again, "She thinks I'm arrogant, she thinks I'm annoying and selfish."

Haley nods, "Well, don't we all?"

I don't know whether she's teasing or not. Either way, not funny.

"I'm joking. Look, Lucas, you're my brother and I love you. I want you to be happy. I think Brooke could make you happy, Luke. She's an amazing young woman, with a big heart. I know she used to think that because well, let's face it, you kind of were. But I've seen such an amazing change in you, Lucas, and Brooke's done that. She's changed you for the better and I can't thank her enough for that. She's helped me with the baby, just look at the way she's helped Rachel. And you've been through so much together and you have this amazing chemistry which even Nathan's noticed. I really think you could have something special, and I just want you to be happy, God knows you deserve it after what happened with L--...with _her._" She knows she's made a slip by mentioning _her. _Apart from that, her speech was phenomenal.

She has tears in her eyes and I know it's not just the hormones. She really does love me. I love her. More than the world. She's right. Everything that woman says is right, It's kind of not normal. She's like...the fairy godmother or something.

"Haley, you're amazing." I laugh and she smiles modestly, "You're right. I just- I don't know if I can truly let her in, not- not after what happened." I mumble, not wanting to bring the subject up again.

"I think you should tell Brooke about Li- Goddamnit, I keep doing that!" She exclaims in annoyance, "I think you should tell Brooke about _her._" She corrects.

"I don't know, Hales." I bite my lip, nervously. Could I really tell Brooke about my biggest secret?

"Lucas, trust your heart for once," She tells me. "It might just turn out." She smiles.

God, she's going to be the best mother ever.

* * *

I can't explain how fast my heart is beating right now. It's abnormal. Walking up to Brooke's apartment door, the moonlight half illuminates my face. I scratch my chin and realise some rough stubble has appeared. Oh great. I'm about to pour my heart out to Brooke and I haven't even had a shave.

Before I even realise it, my fist is knocking on the red door. Red. Brooke's favorite color. I never noticed that.

"Lucas?" Her beautiful face looks surprised. I guess I should have called. I suddenly feel stupid, standing here in my usual black suit with a bouquet of red roses. Something Nathan said she'd like.

"Hey Brooke." I smile.

She smiles too and I swear I've fallen in love with her gorgeous dimples. I hold the flowers out and pray she doesn't throw them in my face. She quirks her eyebrow and smiles again, taking them and raising them to her nose.

"Come in. Rachel's not here." She opens the door wider and as I pass her I take in her scent. A mixture of strawberries, Chanel perfume and the mint chewing gum she's semi-addicted to.

We both sit down on the sofa and I know she's expecting me to talk. To say anything. Anything at all. I want to pour my heart out to her now, I want to tell her how much I need her and how much I want her. But, no words are coming. How do I tell her this? How do I tell her that the first thing that pops into my head in the morning is her? How do I tell her that whenever I speak to a woman now, all I can see is her beautiful face? Those big hazel eyes and deep, flirtatious dimples.

I've never done this before.

Frankly, it scares the shit out of me.

"Brooke," I start. _How do I tell you I love you?_

She smiles and my heart beats faster, "Yes?"

"I-" I can't say it. Since when have I been shy? I'm Lucas Scott! I'm not shy. But, I am when I'm with her. It sounds cheesy, but she's the only one who can make my heart beat so fast it's literally bursting out my chest. This is not good for my heart condition.

I guess she feels uneasy so she starts a conversation, "I'm going to put these in a vase." She smiles, signalling to the roses. "They're beautiful by the way,"

_Like you._

I smile and nod, clenching my hands together so tight that they're becoming sweaty. I watch her stand up and walk to the kitchen and my eyes roam to her backside.

_Stop it, Lucas!_

"So," I start. "Where's Rachel tonight?" That's it, Lucas. Start a conversation. Maybe I'll gain some confidence.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" She calls over her shoulder. I hear her mumble something before she comes out of the kitchen, holding a beautiful vase with the roses in. She smells them once more before putting them on the coffee table.

"Thank you for these." She whispers, kissing my cheek, making me blush.

She then sits opposite me.

"She's in rehab." She tells me quietly and I can see the pain in her eyes.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." I tell her sincerely.

"Yeah." She nods, "But, I have a feeling that you didn't come here for that." She laughs slightly.

Man, I love that laugh.

"No, I didn't." I start and my confidence is slowly creeping back. I take a deep breath and stare into her hazel eyes.

Bad idea.

Now I'm lost again.

"Brooke, I need to tell you something." I start, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay, now I'm nervous," She chuckles slightly and looks back into my blue orbs.

Maybe It's the intensity of my voice. I need to calm down. But, I can't. I can't be calm around her.

It's now or never.

"Brooke, I really care about you," I start.

"I care about you too, Lucas." She smiles and I curse her for interrupting me. It's going to take another 5 seconds for me to get into it again now.

I smile none the less. "Brooke, I need to get this out."

She nods and her eyes look nervous, "Okay, I'll be quiet."

I take a deep breath and nod.

"Brooke, I- I-"

Damn it.

She gently reaches out for my hand and holds it tenderly. Her hands are so smooth. "Lucas, you can tell me."

I nod and with her fingers entwined with mine, I relax.

Here goes nothing.

"Brooke, I- I don't know what I feel right now." I start and she smiles, grasping my hand tighter, "I know that you think I'm arrogant, selfish, deluded, well I know you used to, but there was a reason."

She quirks an eyebrow and I carry on.

"You probably thought that I couldn't love anyone, that I was too cold-hearted. I pushed away every woman that got close to me, thinking that I wasn't good enough. The only woman I cared about was Haley. I know I was horrible to you, I treated you as if you were inferior to me, but you're not. God, I feel so nervous when I'm around you, something that I never thought I'd say. But, there was - there is - a reason why I acted like that. You see, I'm not cold and lonely Brooke, I've had my heart broken before by the one woman that I actually loved. She broke my heart and left me to pick up the pieces. In-fact, I don't even know if I've found them all. But, whatever I am, whatever she has left, whatever is left of me...I'm yours."

I see her eyes widen and she bites her lip. She's nearly breaking the bones in my hand she's squeezing so hard. But I don't care. All I can do, All I can think about is telling her how I feel about her. She opens her mouth to speak but I stop her.

"You've made me a better man, Brooke. You've changed me and I like the person I've become. You're the one, Brooke." I laugh slightly, "You've shown me that I can really care for a woman. I don't want to lose you - I can't lose you, I can't make it alone. I think that's why it's taken me so long to admit this. But after Lin- after _her _I've found it _so _hard to love again. I just want to be worthy of you. I don't deserve you, I know that. I'm not a knight in shining armor, I'm not the man of your dreams, but I want to be, I want to try. I just want you to need me like I need you. You mean so much to me, Brooke. You've turned my world around and if you give me your heart, I promise I will cherish it with all I have."

The tears are streaming down her cheeks and I can only pray that it's from happiness.

"I love you." I whisper, letting all the pent up emotions that I've been feeling these last few months pour into those three words, and she lets out a choked sob, salty tears running down her rosy cheeks.

I take in the sight in-front of me. Her hazel eyes are clouded, her mascara is smudged, she's in her pajamas with her brunette hair tied in a messy bun, but I can swear, In my eyes, I've never seen anything so beautiful.

"Lucas..." She whimpers, choking on her own tears.

"Hey," I smile, reaching out to wipe her tears, "It breaks my heart to see you cry, Pretty Girl."

"Lucas, I- I-" But, before she can answer a familiar sound comes from my pocket.

"Oh shit." I whisper, reaching in my pocket with the hand that isn't gripping Brookes and pulling out my cell phone. The voice on the other end is panicked and I listen for a second.

"Okay." I say, "I'll be right there."

"Come on," I start, hoisting her off the chair and into my arms.

"W-What's wrong?" She manages to ask through her tears.

"Haley's having the baby."

_'We'll live forever, knowing together, that we did it all for the glory of love'_


	19. Come What May

_I have to apologize for something. I'm only young so I don't know anything about premature pregnancies. But, I've read up on it and I've learned a bit about it in health class so I'm sorry if the information in this chapter is inaccurate, but it's not extremely important. You get the gist :)  
I've had this written for a while and I wasn't going to upload it until a few more days, but I can't wait any longer!  
You wanted some Naley, so here's some for ya.  
There's not too much Brucas as the chapter's mainly about Haley and the baby. But Brooke's feelings towards his revelation will be explained in the next update!  
Enjoy.__  
_

**

* * *

******

Forbidden Seduction

**Chapter Nineteen - Come What May**

_'Every day I'm loving you more and more, Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?'_

* * *

Sitting in the _white_ waiting room, on the _white_ chair, staring at the _white _walls, her feet tapping on the _white _floor, Brooke's heart pounds in her chest. So much has happened these past few hours. Haley is currently in surgery. She's undergoing a cesarean, due to complications in the birth. She doesn't understand. Haley is an amazing person, Nathan would be a great dad, they don't deserve this. The baby is over two months premature and even Brooke, who doesn't know anything about babies, knows that, that isn't good.

Brooke had always wondered why everything was white in a hospital. White walls, white floors, white chairs, even the nurses and doctors are dressed in white. Maybe it's meant to cheer people up. Brooke didn't know about everyone else, but she had never known white to be so depressing. They might as well make everything black. At least then people wouldn't be kidding themselves. Since when is a hospital a calm, happy place? Never.

Her hazel eyes wander the hall and she sighs when she sees Nathan. He's sitting opposite her, his head in his hands, his foot tapping on the shiny floor impatiently. She can see that his hands are trembling. On the other side of the room is Lucas. He's pacing, his hands held together behind his head. Brooke can't even bring herself to think about what he had said to her a few hours prior. What he had said, his speech, it was amazing. He said he loved her. He _loved _her and Brooke didn't know how she felt about that.

"Am I a bad person, Brooke?"

Brooke's head snaps up when she hears that rough, hoarse voice. Her eyes find Nathan's and her heart breaks when she sees the pain that floats around in those green-blue orbs. She shakes her head quickly, standing up, walking over and sitting in the _white _chair next to him. She envelops him in her arms as he turns and buries his head in her chest.

She strokes his messy black hair tenderly, "How can you even think that, Nate? You're the most amazing, caring, kind person I've ever met."

She can hear him sniff slightly and she knows he's struggling not to cry, "What did I do? What did _we_ do to deserve this?"

Brooke's eyes look up and she sees Lucas come and sit opposite them, in what was her chair a few minutes ago. He watches them, not with suspicion, just with admiration. He watches the woman he _loves _listen to his brother-in-law and it nearly breaks his heart.

Brooke purses her lips, not wanting to cry. She has to be strong, if not for Nathan or Lucas, for her,"Nathan, you didn't do anything. Haley didn't do anything, okay? Besides, it might not be that bad! We're probably all just over-reacting."

Nathan lifts his head and looks into her eyes, "How can we be overreacting, Brooke?! The baby is over two months premature! That's not good!"

Lucas decides to say something, "Nathan, we don't know anything about babies. Why don't we talk to a doctor before we jump to conclusions."

Brooke nods and smiles at Lucas, proud of his ability to handle the situation. She knows how much he loves Haley and she knows he's just as scared and worried as Nathan, and she can't help but admire his strength. As if he could read Lucas' mind, Haley's doctor, Dr. Swann, walked into the room.

The three jumped up almost immediately, running over to the middle-aged man.

"Hi, I'm Brooke, this is Nathan and Lucas, do you have any information on Haley James?" Brooke asks, trying to remain calm. She knows that Lucas and Nathan can't live without Haley. Hell, she can't live without Haley.

Dr. Swann raises an eyebrow, "Are any of you family?"

Nathan and Lucas both step forward, "I'm her husband, Nathan James." Nathan replies.

Lucas nods, "And I'm her brother, Lucas Scott."

Nathan turns to Brooke, "I want her to hear too, she's family." He smiles warmly at her.

Dr. Swann shakes his head, "Only family can hear this."

"I'm her sister!" Brooke calls out and stuns herself as well as Lucas and Nathan. "Brooke D- Brooke Scott."

Dr. Swann throws the brunette a slightly suspicious look before shrugging softly and glancing at his clipboard, "Mr. James, Mr and Ms. Scott, Mrs. James is still in surgery."

Nathan nods, "Yes, we know that." He tells him, and Brooke nudges him softly, reminding him to try and be polite.

"Can you tell us why this happened?" Lucas starts, "Why the baby is premature?"

Dr. Swann sighs, "Has Mrs. James been complaining about any abdominal pains lately? Any...stomach cramps, perhaps?"

Brooke and Lucas turn to Nathan who, in turn, bites his lip, "Well, yes a little, but we just figured that was normal."

The doctor shakes his head slightly, "No, Mr. James, that's not normal." He starts, "It seems that Mrs. James has been suffering with pressure in her pelvis lately, due to the fact that the baby has 'dropped' slightly in her uterus. I take it that she never told you about her pains?"

The three shake their heads but remain silent.

"Well, this and another factor has triggered the premature labor." The doctor tells them.

"What other factor?" Brooke asks, concerned.

"Mrs. James has a short cervix. This is the strongest cause of a premature birth. This also means that we couldn't deliver the baby in the normal, traditional way as she wasn't making any progress during labor," The doctor tells them and the three remain quiet.

"She should be out shortly. The surgery won't be in process for much longer." Dr. Swann tells them and starts to walk away.

Lucas calls him back, "Hey?"

Dr. Swann turns around slowly, "Yes?"

Lucas takes a deep breath, slightly afraid of the answer, "Will she be okay?" He asks, his voice hoarse. "Will the baby be okay?"

Dr. Swann inhales slightly, "To be honest, the chances are slim. She would be extremely lucky if both her and the baby survived."

He throws them a sympathetic smile before placing a reassuring hand on Nathan's trembling shoulder.

"It's important to note that the majority of premature births - up to 80 percent, infact - happen due to chromosomal abnormalities that have nothing to do with the mother's behavior. The last thing you should be doing is blaming Haley or blaming yourselves." He tells him softly.

He throws Lucas and Brooke a reassuring smile before walking off towards reception.

The three remain silent for a few seconds before a small tear rolls down Brooke's rosy cheek. Lucas sighs slightly before pulling her into a warm embrace. She clings onto him desperately, a flood of emotions hitting her all at once - anger, frustration, sadness, confusion. Why is this happening? Lucas whispers reassuring words into her hair, basking in the feel of her heart pounding against his chest. He throws Nathan a small smile over Brooke's shoulder and Nathan acknowledges him with a nod.

It doesn't matter that a few hours ago, Lucas revealed his love for her. It doesn't matter that she would normally feel extremely awkward right now. All that matters is Nathan and Haley...and their little baby.

* * *

Two long hours later, Dr. Swann appears.

Lucas jumps up, "Surely it couldn't have taken that long?! What's happened?"

Dr. Swann bites his lip and sighs, "There were some complications."

Nathan and Brooke stand up nervously, joining Lucas, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Swann takes a deep breath, "The operation didn't go as well as we had planned." He admits and Nathan shakes his head.

"What do you mean? Is it really bad?" He asks, his voice full of emotion.

Dr. Swann sighed, "Mrs. James suffered some unusual bleeding as well as a small bacterial infection."

Brooke bites her lip, as her hand somehow finds Lucas'. He doesn't even glance up, he just grips her hand tightly, afraid to let go, "What exactly does that mean?" Brooke asks, confused.

"It means that the chances of her surviving are quite low." He admits and both Lucas and Nathan feel like their whole world has come crashing down. Lucas holds Brooke's hand tighter as both he and Nathan struggle to hold back their tears.

Brooke's heart pounds quicker in her chest, "What about the baby?" She asks, quietly.

"The baby will be fine. He's a bit smaller than we would've wanted and he's in the premature unit at the moment. He's not completely healthy, but he's in a better condition than his mother," The doctor tells them and the three relax slightly, "It was a boy."

Brooke lets out a small gasp and a slight smile graces her lips.

"I'm a dad," Nathan breathes in awe. "I have a son."

Lucas smiles slightly, "I have a nephew."

Brooke smiles too, "I have a..." She ponders for a moment, "You better make me godmother!"

The three share a small laugh through their pain.

Haley was going to be fine.

She had to be.

She just had to.

* * *

Staring at the tiny baby in the glass isolette, Lucas sighs. His fingers gently tapping on the glass, stroking it as if he was stroking the little boy's face. He watches him sleep soundly, a breathing tube connected to his body, which, in turn, is connected a machine to help the tiny boy breathe. Lucas shakes his head slowly, he doesn't deserve this. Nathan and Haley don't deserve this. They deserve a healthy, happy family. Instead Nathan has to face the possibility of not only losing his little boy, but his wife too.

Lucas has to face the possibility of losing the one woman he loves the most in the entire world. His little sister.

Maybe they have a chance. What about that boy in Canada, the one who was born 21 weeks early? He survived at only 1lb 6oz. This little boy was bigger than that. Besides, the doctor said he would be fine.

"Hey stranger," A raspy voice interrupts him from his thoughts.

"Brooke," He throws the brunette a faint smile, before returning his gaze to the baby.

Brooke stares at Lucas and notices the bags under his eyes. He's tired. She's tired. They've been here for hours. She sits in the chair next to him, just listening to his breathing and the soft 'beeps' of the machine the tiny boy is attached to.

"I brought you a coffee." She whispers, passing the cup to him.

"Thanks." He replies, but he's sure he needs something stronger than coffee.

"Has Nathan been here?" Brooke asks, staring at the little boy.

Lucas shakes his head, "He can't look at him." He tells her sadly. "He can't look at him and see Haley, it's too hard for him at the moment."

Brooke nods, "I guess that's understandable." She says quietly.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, turning to face him. "I can't believe how strong you are."

Lucas purses his lips into a thin line, "I'm scared shitless, Brooke." He admits, "I just want to burst into tears and scream at the top of my lungs. I can't live without her, Brooke. I can't. She's a huge part of my life, maybe even the biggest part. I know I seem strong, stronger than Nathan, but it's killing me, Brooke." His voice strains, and she knows he wants to cry.

Brooke wraps an arm around him, "It's okay to cry, Luke." She tells him in a whisper. "You don't have to be strong around me."

He tears his eyes away from his tiny nephew for a second to look at the woman he loves, "I'm so scared." He repeats quietly, looking into her hazel eyes.

Brooke gives him a faint smile. Her right arm is wrapped tightly around his broad shoulder while her left hand finds his. He entwines their fingers and holds them in his lap. Brooke tips her head into him and leans on his chest, the only sound from the soft 'beeps' of the machine.

"I am too, Luke." She whispers.

Before he knows it, a small tear rolls down his cheek. It seemed only minutes ago he was helping his little sister assemble the baby crib and it breaks his heart to think that he may have to move it out again so soon. He hears Brooke whimpering slightly and knows she's crying too. They both stare at the little boy and think the same thing:

How did everything go from so good to so terrible?

* * *

"Hey baby." Nathan whispers, standing against the door frame of the dark room. Half illuminated in the moonlight from the window, he can see part of his wife's beautiful face. He walks in, his gentle footsteps barely making a sound against the tiled floor. He takes a seat next to the bed and gently brushes some sandy-blond hair out of Haley's face.

He has to hold back tears when he sees her sleeping soundly. She looks so peaceful. So beautiful. He takes her hand, holding it tenderly, rubbing gentle circles on the soft skin.

It seems only yesterday he was pronouncing his love for her on a park bench at the tender age of sixteen. Yes, they were young when they got married and yes, they may have rushed things, but did he ever regret it? No. Not even for a second. Not even when she was screaming at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, yelling that she wants a divorce after their hundredth argument, he still adored her, and he always would. He loved the woman in-front of him more than life itself. His whole life was centered around her and if he lost her he didn't know what he would do.

"Hey babe," He whispered gently, rubbing her hand, "You need to wake up now." He tells her, his voice full of emotion.

He sniffs back a tear before continuing, "I like to think that you can hear me," He says, "In-fact, I _know _you can hear me."

His heart is beating - pounding - in his chest, so hard he thinks it might just pop out. But, he wouldn't care. As long as it popped out and landed next to Haley's. As long as he was with her. As long as their hearts were together. As long as _they _were together.

"I need you, Haley." He tells her, "So much. You have to wake up now, you just _have _to, because, I can't make it alone. You're my life, Hales! You're the only thing that matters."

He takes a deep breath, holding back the tears that are gathering in his green eyes, "I haven't seen our son, yet," He admits, "That's something we're meant to do together. I'll see him as long as you're with me. As long as you're holding him in your arms. That's another reason why you must wake up. You have to see our little boy, Haley! Lucas says he's gorgeous, just like you. I can't believe that, considering I'm his father." He lets out a strangled laugh.

"Brooke's been amazing," He tells her, watching her chest rise slowly, "I think we should consider her as our son's godmother, and maybe Lucas as his godfather."

He knows he's rambling now. He doesn't need to tell her all this. All he needs is to tell her he loves her and he needs her by his side.

"Haley, I can_not _lose you." He says with emotion, "I- I don't know what would happen if you didn't wake up. But, you're strong Haley, I know it. You'll get through this. We'll get through this. Together. And then, when you're better, we'll take a walk in the park, just me, you and our son. You have to wake up now so we can do this together. I want you to be there when I'm telling him all about life and the challenges he'll have to face. I want you to watch me teach him how to play basketball and then I want to watch you teach him all about school and learning. I'll talk to him everyday, Haley, and I'll tell him that you are the one I'm meant to spent the rest of my life with. I'll tell him what an amazing woman his mommy is. And there's something that I want to tell you. I'll tell you how much I love you everyday, because I do, Haley. I do. I love you." He whispers, a single tear falling from his eyes and landing gracefully on the bed.

"Another reason why you have to wake up is Lucas and Brooke. I know how much you love your brother and I think you'd be over the moon to see them, Hales. They're in love, I can tell. The way he looks at her, it's just like the way I look at you. And I can see that Brooke is scared, but I think she loves him too. So, you'll have to wake up so you can be a bridesmaid at their wedding." He laughs slightly, through his tears.

"Whatever happens, Haley, I'll be here. I'll be right here at your side. I'll never leave you. This isn't a goodbye, Haley, because, I'll never have to say goodbye. I'll be with you forever, I know it. You've changed me, Haley James. I'm a better man for knowing you." He tells her, tears falling from his eyes.

You're _so_ beautiful." He whispers after moments of staring at her flawless, delicate features.

"I could never make it alone." He adds and he's nearly sobbing, nearly hysterical, his tears soaking the bed sheets.

He remains silent for a few minutes, his tears slowly fading away to calmness. just watching her chest rise and fall slowly, just listening to the gentle sounds of the machine she was connected to. His eyes wander over her face, over her closed eyes, over her soft cheek-bones and her perfectly shaped lips.

"I love you." He whispers, gently kissing the back of her hand.

He then closes his eyes, the only sound, the gentle 'beeps' of the machine and the pounding of his nervous heart. He knows they'll be together forever. Him, her and their boy.

"Always and forever, Hales." He whispers, a salty tear dropping from his eye onto her hand.

_'Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you. 'Till the end of time'_


	20. Because you loved me

**Forbidden Seduction**

**Chapter Twenty - Because you loved me**

_'For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful baby.'_

* * *

"Hey you," I whisper, my voice hoarse, my hands shaking. Walking into the hospital room I survey my surroundings. Everything is so bright and it doesn't seem right, I mean, the last thing I feel right now is _bright. _The last thing Nathan feels right now is _bright. _The last thing Lucas feels right now is _bright. _The doctor says her chances are slim and that she has less than a 30 percent chance of pulling through. But, she has to. Because we need her. She's the glue holding us together. We'd break apart without her. _I'd _break apart without her.

I walk in and sit down on the chair next to her. It's only now that I realise how truly beautiful she really is. Even though her face is paler, her lips less plump and her eyes closed, she still looks gorgeous to me.

"So, I thought I'd come in and have a chat," I start, immediately feeling stupid, "I need some 'Baley' time."

I know she'd be laughing at me now, rolling her eyes and scoffing at the word 'Baley'. But, it calms me somehow.

"I know we're not exactly the best of friends, Hales." I start and my eyes travel over her sleeping form, "But, I admire you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. You _have _to wake up and see your little boy. You know, he looks more like Lucas, anything you wanna tell us there?!"

I immediately groan when I realise what I've said. I am such an idiot. Seriously, Brooke, what is wrong with you?!

"Sorry," I mumble, "He's your brother. Forgot about that part."

I know she'd be smiling at me now, telling me to stop rambling and get on with it.

"Seriously though, he's gorgeous, just like you. He has big blue eyes just like Nate, and sandy-blond hair just like you. He needs a mother, Haley. Nathan needs his wife. Lucas needs his sister. I need my friend."

My eyes are tearing up now and I have to stubbornly wipe the salty droplets away with the back of my cuff, "Nathan can't even look at him." I whisper, "Because he says that's something he has to do with you. Something you have to do together. And, I can understand that. So, wake up!"

I'm teasing her a little now, but inside, I'm not joking. I need her to wake up. She has to.

"Haley, I need your advice," I start, playing with my fingers nervously, "Lucas he- he told me he loved me. And, I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, sure I like him. A lot."

I don't know why I feel so comfortable talking to Haley about her brother, maybe it's because she's unconscious, but I know it's more than that. She's so understanding, so fair, so.. Haley.

"I think- I think I love him too." I whisper, and it feels good to finally admit it. I know she'd normally be jumping for joy right now. And that thought makes me smile.

"I just don't know whether I can truly let him in," I admit, "I mean, it's so hard for me to trust him, especially with his past."

"Anyway," I laugh slightly, "Come on Hales. You can do this. You can wake up, you're strong,_ so_ strong. I don't want to face life without you. Nathan can't live without you, and you need to meet your little boy and watch him grow into a man. And Lucas? Well, Lucas loves you, you're his life. He'll fall apart without you. And, I don't want to have to watch him break down, trust me, I promise I'll be there for him if he does but, I can't watch that. You have so many people who love you, Haley. So come back, for them." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"I love you, Haley." I smile and lean down to kiss her cheek.

She's been in a coma for over 26 hours now, and the doctor say it could take another 26 hours, another 26 days, maybe even another 26 years until she wakes up.

Or.

She might not wake up at all.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hear Lucas' harsh voice and I walk out of the room and see who he's talking to.

Uh-oh.

Deb Scott and Dan Scott.

Deb's been crying, it's obvious too see, her eyes are bloodshot, her cheeks stained with tears. "Lucas, we have to see her," She cries, "How's she doing?"

"How do you think?" He says, his voice lined with malice. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his back, leaning my head against his back, hoping it will comfort him somehow. It does. He looks around and sees my face, throwing me the faintest of smiles and turning back to his 'parents', his voice calmer, his breathing slower.

Dan sighs, "I know you hate us, Son. But, Haley is our daughter, and you're still our son, even after everything."

Lucas rolls his eyes in annoyance, "No, I'm not. I'm not your son. And Haley's not your daughter either. Not after everything that's happened. You left us! You abandoned us when we needed you the most. So you can't come back here in tears. Because now you have to face the possibility of losing her. Like we all do. She doesn't need you. We don't need you. All she needs is me, Nate, Brooke and her little baby."

I'm proud of him. It's taken a lot of courage to face his so-called parents. And, I admire his strength through it all. Nathan sits in the corner, his head in his hands, his whole body seems to tremble. He's breaking down already. He needs his wife. He needs his Haley.

Deb nods slightly, "I know we've hurt you, Lucas. But, Haley _is _our daughter and we love her. We need to see her, it may be the last time." She whispers.

I shake my head, stepping away from Lucas to face them, surprising both Lucas and Nathan, "No, don't talk like that." I tell them.

Dan raises his eyebrow, "And who are you?"

He speaks with distaint and I struggle not to roll my eyes, "A friend." I answer simply.

"Haley is going to pull through. We need her, all of us. We have to stay positive. If not for our hearts, for our sanity. I need Haley, Mr. Scott, and I'm sure you do too." Lucas holds my hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it tenderly and I know he, too, is proud of me.

* * *

"Hey little sis," Lucas smiles, walking into the bright room.

He sits in the chair next to her bed. The same chair as I sat in a few hours earlier. The same chair as Nathan sat in the day before. His eyes wandered over his sister's sleeping form and he bit his lip, his blue eyes full of sorrow.

He takes her hand gently, pursing his lips into a thin line to stop his salty tears from falling, "Haley, I'm not the most eloquent speaker."

He knows Haley would agree and the thought makes him chuckle slightly, "Haley, I need you so much. I know that Nathan and Brooke have said the same thing so many times but- but I mean it. I really do. I really need you."

He speaks slowly, wanting her to hear every word. _Needing _her to hear every word. He feels like he's taken her for granted all these years. He feels like he hasn't loved her enough, like he hasn't cherished her enough. He feels it everyday, he feels a love for her so strong, and he hates himself for not telling her enough.

His blue eyes are filling with translucent tears as his breathing is ragged, "Your little boy is so handsome," He smiles, "I know he's going to be quite the heart breaker. You need to wake up and be with him - be with Nathan - you need to teach him all about how to treat girls the _right _way. Not the way his uncle Lucas used to. Because, I know it would kill you to see him turn out like I did." His voice is remorseful and he hates himself for the way he's treated women in the past.

"I won't forgive you." He blurts out suddenly and immediately hates himself, but he carries on nonetheless, he has to get this out, "If you don't wake up, I won't forgive you, Haley. I know that's selfish and horrible, but I need you to do this for me. I need you to fight."

A sudden memory flashes in his mind and he immediately smiles, "You know, when you're better I want to take you and your son to the park when it's winter - when it's snowing. Do you remember, Haley? Do you remember how much fun we had that year? It seemed like we didn't have to be Haley and Lucas - 11 and 5 years old- we could just be our own people, even if it was just for one hour. We had no worries back then, Mom an- Dan and Deb hadn't left us and we were all a family. God, I had _so_ much fun. You have to wake up now, so we can show your little boy, so we can enjoy that." He's rambling now, but he leans over slightly, looking into her eyes through her closed lids, "Do you remember, Haley?" He whispers, his voice full of hurt, anguish.

"Squeeze my hand if you remember," He whispers and feels disheartened when no squeeze comes. But still, he opens his mouth and starts to relive their memory. A memory from a time so long ago. A time when Lucas didn't have to be arrogant to protect his heart. A time when Haley was just a tiny girl, learning from life and growing in love...

_..._

_"Haley!" A 11-year old Lucas shouts, kicking the white, fluffy snow around, "What's taking you so long?!"_

_"Mommy said I have to wrap up warm." A tiny voice calls out and Lucas can't stifle his giggles when he sees his little sister dressed up in three shirts, two pairs of pants, two pairs of gloves, a woolly hat, large, white ugg-boots and a pink scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, chin and half of her mouth, so only her eyes could be seen clearly. Lucas couldn't stop laughing but also couldn't deny that she looked absolutely adorable._

_Haley's bottom lip trembles slightly, "Don't laugh at me, Luke!" The cute five year old yells, her body itching all over. But, she doesn't care. She'd dress in another six layers - as long as she gets to play in the snow with her big brother, whom she loves the most in the entire world._

_Lucas stops laughing when he sees his sister's hurt eyes. He lets out one final chuckle before walking over to her and wrapping her up in his arms, "I'll make you nice and warm, Hales!" The blond boy laughs, hugging his sister tightly, rubbing her arms playfully as she giggles uncontrollably._

_"Come on, Lukey!" She laughs, "Let's make a snowman!"_

_Lucas nods eagerly, grabbing her small hand and pulling her towards the snow fort he had made earlier. _

_"Lucas!" Haley smiles, "This is so cool!" _

_Lucas laughs, nodding, "It sure is, Haley-Baley." He smiles and they both start to roll big snow balls, Lucas making the body and Haley trying to make the head. Somehow they manage it and they're left with a crumbling snowman - but a snowman nonetheless. Haley beams and Lucas is overjoyed to see her so happy. She jumps up and down excitedly before pulling her hat off her head - revealing short, golden curls - and placing it on the snowman's white head. _

_"Haley! Mommy wouldn't be happy," He tells her, pointing an accusing finger, "She said you have to keep your hat on!"_

_Haley smirks mischievously and raises a finger to her lips, "Ssh! She doesn't have to know." She giggles and Lucas pulls her into her arms because she is just so adorable. _

_"Ugh!" Haley scrunches her nose playfully, "Get off me!" _

_Lucas smiles, standing back and admiring their snowman that was already starting to fall apart, "It's so cool!"_

_Haley nods before smirking, an idea coming to her young brain, "And so is this!" She giggles before scooping up a pile of snow and throwing it at her brother._

_Lucas inhales sharply when he feels the cold ice on his face. He raises a hand to his face, wiping off the white snow. "Oh, you're in trouble!" He laughs and Haley squeals, trying to run away but not getting anywhere, due to the weight of her clothes._

_Lucas laughs playfully, grabbing a snowball and throwing it at his little sister. It lands on Haley's forehead and she screams before falling into a fit of giggles._

_Soon enough, the snow fight had begun. Haley gets the brunt of it as she isn't quick enough to dodge. Lucas, being the athletic one, isn't hit many times but he still finds it extremely fun. _

_The last snowball hits Haley right in the stomach and she lets out a high pitched laugh before tumbling backwards, down into the cold snow. Lucas' eyes widen as he runs over to her, worried, but finds her in a fit of hysterics. He starts laughing too, climbing on top of her and tickling her._

_"L-L-Lucas!" Haley giggles, trying to catch her breath in-between laughs, "Stop!"_

_Lucas lets out one final chuckle before rolling beside her. They both sigh, contented._

_Suddenly Haley starts to move her arms and legs, "I'm making a snow angel," The five year old tells her brother._

_Lucas nods, a smile on his handsome face, "I'll make one too, then."_

_As they both move their arms and legs in time, a thought pops into Haley's mind._

_"Will we be together forever, Luke?" She asks quietly, and Lucas turns his head to look at her, "I don't want to lose you."_

_Lucas lets out a small laugh, a smile on his face, "You're not going to. We will be together forever, Haley. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll never leave you."_

_"You promise?" She raises an eyebrow and her tiny voice sounds hopeful._

_Lucas laughs and nods, "I promise."_

_The young girl seems content with his answer as they carry on making their angels, "I love you, Lucas." She blurts out and it immediately brings a smile to Lucas' face._

_"I love you too, sis." _

_..._

Lucas is crying by the time he's finished his story. Large tears roll down his handsome features as he remembers how much fun they had. "See, Hales?" He whispers, "I promised you that I would never leave you. And now, you're leaving me! I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I'm so sorry Hales, I'm so sorry that I didn't keep my promise," He's voice trails off to a sob, the aching in his heart unbearable.

He knows deep down that it isn't his fault, but he feels it is. He should have protected her.

"I really, really love you," He sobs, holding her frail hand to his heart.

He knows that if she could talk to him she'd tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have possibly prevented this. She'd tell him that she loved him and that she was grateful for all the love that he had shown her all these years. He knows she'd tell him that she loved him more than the world and that she would be there for all eternity. She'd tell him that they'd be together forever, just like what he had promised all those years ago. Because, that's just the person she is. She's forgiving, beautiful, loyal and kind. And, she would be a great mother.

"I want you to be here when I meet my real parents, Haley." He tells her, the tears just not stopping. "I need your support! I need your help with Brooke, I- I want some closure, Haley, I just don't know what to do!" He breaks down, placing his head in his hands.

It's silent for a few minutes as Lucas sobs into his hands, listening to the soft, steady 'beeps' of the machine that his sister needs to breathe.

"Help me, Haley." He begs, "I need to learn to let go, I don't want to lose you, I'm not ready. Show me how I can be ready, show me how I can be prepared." He cries, clutching her hand tightly, "Haley, please! Show me how to let go! Please, Haley! Show me how to let go..."

As if on cue, the 'beeps' of the machine that had been so steady two minutes ago, were now increasing. The sound was getting faster, the green line on the screen becoming straight. Lucas' eyes widened as he jumped up.

"Help!" He shouts, "Help me, please!"

Suddenly five doctors and nurses rush in, pushing Lucas out, forcing him to look through the window. He looks on in horror as his sister's face becomes even paler, the doctors and nurses staying calm but their eyes frantic. Tears roll down his cheeks rapidly as he wills - wishes for it all to be over. He just wants his sister back. Suddenly Brooke and Nathan are by his side, Nathan's eyes wide, banging on the window, breaking down. Brooke clutches his hand, burying her face in his trembling shoulder, not able to look.

"No!" Nathan cries, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Please, Haley, please."

"Lucas," Brooke whimpers, her tears soaking his shirt as he just look on, trembling.

Soon they pull the curtain and Dr. Swann walks out.

Brooke is sobbing. Nathan is shaking. Lucas is trembling. They're a mess. Without Haley, they're all a mess.

Dr. Swann lifts his head solemnly and the three know it at a glance. They know what he's about to say before he even opens his mouth.

"No." Brooke whimpers. "No!" She repeats a little louder.

Lucas pulls her into his arms as she sobs into his chest and his chin is soon soaked in his own tears. Nathan stands staring and it scares Lucas and Brooke.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Swann starts, his eyes swimming with sympathy, "We did all we could."

And then he said those two words, the words that the three had been dreading since Day One.

..."She's gone."

_'You were my strength when I was weak,  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,  
You saw the best there was of me,  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,  
You gave me faith 'Cause you believed,  
I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me._

_

* * *

_

I know you hate me.  
I hate myself :(  
I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It made me sad to write.


	21. Yesterday

_**200 REVIEWS!  
Thank You :)**_

_Hey, I've just realised something. In my story Nathan is not Nathan Scott - he is Nathan James, as Haley was Lucas sister - Haley Scott - becoming Haley James. Right? And the little boys name is Jamie yeah? But, his real name is James! So in my story he would be James James :S:S _

_I've had to change that a little bit lol.  
I know you hated me a little bit after killing Haley but ... I thought it would be a good twist.  
Not that many chapters left :(  
And, I've already written this chapter once.. but I wasn't happy with it.  
The song is 'Yesterday' by Leona Lewis._**

* * *

******

Forbidden Seduction

**Chapter Twenty-One - Yesterday**

_'I just can't believe you're gone.  
Still waiting for morning to come._

**3 Months Later...**

His eyes were bloodshot. His body trembling as he woke up with a start in a cold sweat. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he slapped a hand to his throbbing head, trying to block out the sounds of his wailing son. It was just so hard. Too hard. Brooke had promised that everything was going to be okay. Well, it's been 93 days and it's still not 'okay'.

The dark haired man sighed as he stood up slowly, making his way to the baby's room. He walked slowly, dragging his feet. He was just so tired - so tired of it all. He loved his son - he did. But, he reminded him so much of Haley and that nearly killed him.

He went to pick the boy up but his hands froze. He couldn't do it. He was still getting used to the fact that he was a single dad. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't. Haley was meant to be with him - they were meant to be bringing up their child together. His name was Jamie Lucas James. He distinctly remembers Haley choosing the name - originally choosing 'James' but then realising that the boys name would be James James. He remembers how they laughed at that.

_Wanna see if the sun will rise,  
Even without you by my side._

Jamie was all that he had. The boys tears slowly receded as he stared at his Daddy with wide eyes. Nathan wished more than anything that Haley could be here. She would love him so much. It was still hard for him to remember the wife he loved so much - the wife he _still_ loves so much. She was so beautiful. She was so caring, so happy. She had a smile that could lighten a room and weaken his soul. She had such a love for live - one that could plant a fire in his heart and bring peace to his mind.

It broke his heart when he lost her. He was worried about Lucas and Brooke too. They weren't handling it well - especially not Lucas. He would spend hours on end sitting in his chair just staring into space, no emotions, not feelings. And that scared him because he knew that he was bottling it all up inside - and that wasn't good for him. Nathan had cried - a lot - and it made him feel a tiny bit better.

He looked at Jamie for a little while longer before placing a lingering kiss on his small forehead. He watched the little boys eyelids flutter and close - hiding those piercing blue eyes that both himself and Lucas possessed. His breathing slowed and before he knew it, Jamie was asleep.

He watched his son for a little while longer, wondering what he would tell him when he asked about his mother. He would tell him that she was the most beautiful, caring, sensitive woman. And, that - wherever she was - she loved him more than the world. He still couldn't believe that she was gone. It wasn't fair. She never did anything wrong, she didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this. Jamie didn't deserve it.

Jamie deserved a family.

Jamie deserved a happy, positive Daddy.

Jamie deserved Haley.

_When we had so much in store,  
Tell me, what is it I'm reaching for? _

Lucas and Brooke are gradually getting closer. He's still so broken, and she can't tell him that she loves him too, not yet. It would be too much for him to handle. Deb and Dan have kept their distance, making him a little more comfortable. Karen and Keith - his real parents - have made a few attempts to get in touch, but he won't talk to them. It's too much to bear, too much to handle at the moment. Nathan cries everyday, Lucas doesn't. He just stares - blanks - blocks out the world. His eyes vacant, his body limp. It scares Brooke, because, she just wishes that he would open his heart up. It's so unfair that just when he starts to trust and let someone in again, this terrible tragedy happens. It doesn't seem right.

They all go to see her everyday. They sit at her grave and tell her how much they love her. Sometimes Brooke wonders where she really stands. Nathan was her husband. Lucas was her brother. What was she? Her friend? She supposes. Well, that's what she likes to believe. She wonders what advice she would give her. She was such a good listener, she'd know what to do with Lucas.

"Hey you," Rachel whispered, walking into the kitchen. She came home yesterday, after spending 4 months in rehab. She's done so well and Brooke is so proud of her. Peyton hasn't turned up and it angers Brooke slightly. She thought the blond was becoming a close friend - obviously not. It doesn't bother her too much. All she needs is Rachel. Rachel was her best friend and always will be.

"Hey," Brooke mumbled. She shouldn't be thinking about this. Not again. But, to be honest, she hadn't stopped thinking about Haley for one moment during these past three months.

"Brooke," Rachel sighs, "Your my best friend and I hate to see you hurting like this," Rachel wasn't close to Haley - infact she didn't even know her. But her death has had a big impact on her. It's had a big impact on everyone. "Now, how are you holding up?"

"I don't know, Rach." Brooke mumbled, running a hand through her chocolate locks, "I can't stop thinking about her."

Rachel nodded, letting out a long sigh, "Brooke, you helped me get clean and you helped me get through my drug addiction. I'm so sorry that I can't help you with this."

Brooke nodded and held her arms out for a hug. Rachel threw her a faint smile before pulling her into her arms, running her manicured hands down Brooke's back in a comforting way. "It's gonna be okay, Brooke." She whispered into her hair, "I promise."

Nathan promised to protect his son. Lucas promised to protect Haley. Brooke promised to protect her heart. All those promises are now broken.

Will it be okay, Rachel?

Will it?

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made,  
They can take the music that we never played.  
_

Brooke shook her head when she walked into the apartment. There were empty beer bottles scattered all over the dirty floor and empty pizza boxes piled up on the sofa. The place was disgusting and Nathan didn't look - or smell - much better. He sat on the sofa, his T.V turned up loud as if he hoped it would silence his son's cries.

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled over the noise, standing in-front of him, hand on hip, blocking his view. He ignored her, moving his head to try and see the television.

"Nathan, stop it!" She yelled again before grabbing the remote from his hands and turning the basketball game off.

"Hey!" He protested but slumped further in his chair when he saw her harsh glare.

"How the hell can you live like this?! Can't you hear that?!" She asked, signalling to Jamie's wailing. "That is your son!" She told him, disgust lining her voice.

Nathan let out a long sigh. Over the past three months he really had fell apart. Both emotionally and physically. His muscles were deflating, having not stepped into the gym once - only laying on the sofa and crying in bed. He was trying to look after Jamie, he really was. But, the boy reminded him too much of his mother, and he couldn't handle that. His black hair had grown longer and more greasy and his normally attractive stubble had grown into a slightly longer, dirty beard.

"Nathan James! Answer me now." Brooke told him harshly, her eyes stern, her heart beating wildly. She was angry. So angry.

"How can you be _so _inconsiderate?!" She yelled, "I know that you're going through a hard time, God I know, Nathan, because I'm going through it too. Lucas is going through it too. Haley meant a lot to us as well, and we all miss her. But, you have a little baby to care for, you can't just ignore him! What if there's something wrong with him? What if there's something wrong and you ignored him because your too far up your own ass! Fucking grow up and face up to your responsibility or you're going to lose everything-"

"-I already _have _lost everything!" He shouted, interrupting her rant. He was sick and tired of her constantly moaning at him. He was trying his best and if she couldn't see that then screw her.

Brooke's eyes grew warmer and her attitude calmed. She was too harsh on him. She didn't mean to be so blunt, she knew it was hard for him, she just wanted what was best for Jamie. And this situation - this surrounding was not good for the little boy. She let out a deep breath before sitting next to Nathan on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Nate." She apologized, gently rubbing his arm, "I shouldn't have yelled."

His bottom lip trembled slightly as his eyes started to fill with tears, "I miss her so much, Brooke. I just want her back. I can't do this alone."

_All the broken dreams, take everything,  
Just take it away, they can never have yesterday. _

Brooke sighed, her heart breaking, "I know, Nathan."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he pursed his lips, "Why did this happen, Brooke? We were gonna be so happy. We were gonna be a family. But, instead I'm - I'm nothing! Without her, I'm _nothing_ and I have _nothing!_"

Brooke scrunched her eyebrows together as she shook her head slightly, "How can you say that, Nate? Your life is not over. You have a beautiful baby boy who you are blindly ignoring because your grief is getting the better of you."

Nathan nodded, "I know, Brooke, It's just so hard without her. She was supposed to help me. She was supposed to be with me forever."

His tears kept on coming, his voice trailing off to desperate sobs. Jamie's crying had stopped and Brooke was both thankful and worried that something might be wrong, "Rachel says that it will be okay. That it will get easier. But, it doesn't. Everyday just gets harder."

Nathan nodded before Brooke pulled him into her arms, letting him cry on her shoulder as she wondered how he had become such a broken shell of a man. He used to be so strong, now, he's crying like a baby.

"How am I going to get through this?" He asked her, his tearful blue eyes staring into her hazel ones.

She threw him a faint smile, squeezing his arm affectionately, "You're going to be okay, Nathan. You need to face Jamie. It's been three months and you haven't even held him. You need to look into his eyes and see _Jamie, _not Haley. He's your little boy and he's all you have left of her. Go hold him, Nate. Go be a Dad."

He shook his head slightly, "I can't Brooke. I will - I want to so bad, and I promise I will do this. But, I need time."

Brooke nodded slowly, "You have your time, Nathan. But you need to do this, otherwise I promise you, you will lose Jamie. You'll lose the only thing you've got left."

He nodded, taking deep breaths, "Babysteps, Brooke. Babysteps."

_They can take the future that we'll never know,  
They can take the places that we said we would go._

**1 Week Later...**

Brooke wanders down the beach, the waves gently lapping at the tips of her toes. She was cold - so cold. But it didn't bother her. It was already getting dark, the lights scattered around not easing the black darkness she felt both physically and in her heart. She remembers the last time she was here. It was her and Lucas' first date. Things were so much simpler then. The only thing that she had to worry about was her and the blonde's sexual tension she was so blindly ignoring. He was so independent then - so strong. Now, he's broken. And it kills her to see him like this. She just wants him to let her into his heart. Because, if he did, she would cherish it with every ounce of her being.

The wind blows out her curls, leaving her brunette locks more wavy then curly. But, that's the least of her worries. Her mascara runs down her cheeks wildly, a solemn expression etched on her delicate features. In the last four months she's lost at least 7 pounds due to the stress and the grief she was battling with. Before she even realises it, she's standing outside Lucas' beach house. And, she almost laughs at how she ended up there.

The brunette finds herself walking up the sandy steps to the front door and before she knows it, she's knocking. Even though she knows no-one will be home.

But she's wrong.

She's shocked to see the blond man she's in love with open the door.

"Brooke." His voice is hoarse and his eyes bloodshot, not because of crying - but for lack of sleep.

"Luke." Her voice is raspier then usual as he stands to the side, letting her pass and closing the door behind her gently.

They stand in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do - what to say. Before she knows it, her bottom lip is trembling and Lucas is pulling her into a strong embrace. She clings on to him desperately, her eyes closed, her breathing slow. His strong, warm hands comfort her, one landing on the small of her back and the other holding the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled in her messy brown locks. He holds her to his chest and she listens to his heartbeat. Her eyes are glassy and his are vacant. She's worried and scared. He's lost and hurt.

"Lucas," Brooke whispers when they break away. She looks into his blue eyes and see that they've become darker and colder. His lips don't have the usual sexy smirk, they're more sophisticated - more sad. His gentle hands play with the rim of her shirt, wanting desperately to pull it over her head, he just wants to hold her forever, because, he's _that _in love with her.

_All the broken dreams, take everything,  
Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday._

"I'm so scared, Brooke." He admits, his blue orbs swimming with hurt. "I'm so lost and I'm not sure if I can find my way back."

"I'll help you," She whispers, "I promise."

Lucas shakes his head slightly, his face showing no emotion, "I don't like promises, Brooke. I promised a lot of things. Ones that I never kept."

Brooke rubs his arm soothingly and her touch is like an ice-pack for his burning heart. She looks into his hurt eyes and wonders if he'll ever find his way back home - if he'll ever find his way back to her. Her eyes seem to say _'Go on', _as they support him and she just wants him to pour his heart out to her, just to know what he's feeling - what he's going through.

"I was meant to protect her," He whispers, his voice straining and Brooke actually wants him to cry - wants him to show some kind of emotion.

"I said I'd be there forever, Brooke." He whimpers, his body trembling from the force of his emotions, her body shaking from the force of hers. "I promised her, Brooke. I promised her."

Brooke purses her lips, a tear rolling down her rosy cheek. She knows what he means and she nods quickly, "I know, Luke. I know."

He keeps his hands on her hips, staring into her tearful eyes. He's so handsome but so broken. He doesn't look like the independent man she's grown to love - he looks like a scared boy.

"I said I'd never leave her," He whimpers.

"You didn't leave her, Lucas." Brooke whisper, playing with his blond hair, pulling it slightly, but he doesn't wince.

He shakes his head, "No," He agrees, "But I didn't protect her. Not enough."

"I just wish that I could - I could see her again. Just one- one more time. Just to tell her- to tell her I love her." His voice trembles.

_I know I'll see you again, I'm sure.  
No, it's not selfish to ask for more.  
One more night, One more day,  
One more smile on your face..._

"I can't believe she's gone, Brooke! She's actually gone!" He whispers and one single, salty tear rolls down his cheek. She looks surprised. She hasn't seen him cry once in these four months. She quickly wipes the tear away with her thumb, her fingertips gently grazing the smooth skin of his cheek. His grip on her waist tightens as he holds on to her tightly.

"I know, Lucas." She whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I need her, Brooke. I need her so much! I can't go on without her." He cries, practically breaking apart in her arms.

"You can, Luke. You're strong and she wouldn't want to see you like this." She tells him, gently tracing the small scars on his eye and the soft plumpness of his red lips.

"I know," He nods, "But it's still so hard. Jamie needs a Mom, Brooke. I need my sister."

Brooke lets out a sob, "I know, Luke. Nathan's falling apart. I can be a female figure in Jamie's life - but I can't be his Mommy. I wouldn't even want to. That's Haley's place. It always will be."

His hands start to tremble and she gently takes them off of her hips and holds them in her own hands, entwining our fingers, "I'm here for you, Lucas."

He nods, "I know, Brooke. And, I'm thankful. But, we were meant to be together forever. I was meant to protect her forever."

_I thought our dance would last forever,  
'Cause in my mind we had so much time,  
But, I was so wrong._

His gaze meets Brooke's and a shiver of chemistry runs up her spine. The sparkle is still there, the tension still evident. She _has _to tell him now. She _has _to, so they can go through this together...

"Lucas, I don't want to push you and I don't want to make you even more confused than you already are." She tells him, her voice trailing off to a sob. She's scared - so scared. What if she's not enough for him? What if he's changed his mind? What if he doesn't want her anymore? What if he doesn't love her anymore? But, she can't worry about the 'What If's' in life, Rachel has told her that enough, "But, I need you so much, and I want to help you through this. I'm so lost, Lucas, I'm so hurt and grief-stricken. I love you, Lucas, and I want to do this together. I want to grieve together. When you told me you loved me, I- I knew I loved you too. I just couldn't say it. But I do, Lucas, I do. I love you." Her voice trails off to a whisper.

His eyes widen slightly as he steps back. Tears fall down his cheeks and down his strong jaw. "I- I don't know what to say, I- I can't do this, I'm sorry." He stammers, standing back and walking towards the door.

"Lucas!" Brooke shouts, hurt, tears rolling down her face, clouding her vision.

He turns slowly and his eyes look broken and panicked. His breathing is ragged and his heart beats wildly in his chest. He leans his back against the door and looks at the broken brunette. He takes a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, Brooke!" He shouts, "But I can't do this right now!"

She's suddenly overcome by confidence. She's not losing him. She's not letting him get away. Not this time. Not again. She takes a step towards him, taking his trembling hands.

"Why, Lucas?! Why won't you let me in?!" She sobs, hitting at his chest. "I need you right now! I miss her _so _much and I'm _so _hurt! I know you are too and I want you to let me in so we can do this together. I want to be with you. I_ love_ you." She speaks quietly, she wants him to hear every word.

He's silent for a second, taking it all in. He's happy, scared, lonely and lost all at the same time.

"I'm fucked up, Brooke." He mumbles, "I'm messed up! I'm broken!"

She takes another step towards him and places a hand on his cheek, "Maybe," She whispers, her fingertips tracing tiny circles, "But you're mine."

_Now, I can, believe me,  
I can still find strength in the moments we made..._

That's all it takes for Lucas to capture her lips in a sweet, mind blowing, passionate kiss. She inhales sharply, throwing her arms around his neck. His trembling hands find their way to her backside as one tangled in her brunette locks. He slips his tongue into her mouth and she has to struggle not to collapse. He does that to her. He makes her feel weak in the knees. He makes her legs feel like jelly. He makes her heart beat wildly in her chest. She's waited so long for this moment and now it's finally happening.

It's not normal to crave her the way he does. She's all he can think about. Her smell - a mixture of strawberries and perfume - intoxicates him, makes him beg for more. His lips trail a line of wet kisses from her chin to her collarbone, leaving pink bite marks that would no doubt turn red in the morning.

Her heart is beating so wildly that she feels it might burst from her chest. She's panting, her grip on his neck tightening, "Touch me," She whispers huskily in his ear, "Please. I need you to touch me." She doesn't care that she's being forward, she needs him. Now.

He's nervous. For the first time in his life, he's nervous in front of a girl. That's never happened to him before, but Brooke Davis does that to him. He carries on kissing her romantically over and over again as he slips his trembling hand up her pink shirt, and she has to struggle not to shiver as his hand is like ice against the hot skin of her stomach. She needs him _so _much. She hasn't felt this way since Nathan and even then, she doesn't remember craving him the way she's craving Lucas. And, tonight doesn't have to be about Haley and their broken hearts. It can just be about Brooke and Lucas.

His hand hesitates under her left breast as he kisses her. She knows what he wants to do, he knows it too. So, she grabs his hand and places it on her breast, pressing down hard.

He breaks away from their kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. He continues to massage her breast through the fabric of her red bra as she stares into his blue eyes. She just wants to make the hurt go away. She just wants to make it all go away and make him happy.

"I love you." She whispers, not breaking their gaze.

He inhales sharply, their noses brushing against each other, their breath dancing in the small space between them, "I love you too, Brooke." He whispers, "God, so much."

She smiles before capturing his lips again and he lifts her off her feet and she wraps her long legs around his strong waist. She kisses his neck and sucks his earlobe between her teeth as he rolls his head back, stumbling into his bedroom and slamming the door shut. He drops her onto the bed and climbs on top of her, pulling her pink top off and throwing it on the floor. He kisses her neck as she pulls his top over his head too, throwing it next to hers. Her wandering fingers journey down to his black pants, pulling the belt out of the loop holes and unzipping the zip. She pulls them down his muscular thighs and he assists her in throwing them off. His mouth journeys south, leaving gentle butterfly kisses on her smooth stomach. His tongue dips into her bellybutton and she squirms with desire.

His talented hands find the zip of her jeans and he pulls them down her smooth legs, throwing them off the bed so they're left with just their underwear. He pulled off her bra quickly and his hands quickly found their way to her chest.

"You're so beautiful," He whispers, pushing her further up the bed. He cups his hands around her breasts, regaining his confidence and just wanting to please her. He circles her nipple and she gasps. Not thinking about anything except the need to feel and taste each other, they scramble out of their remaining clothes until they're both naked and marvelling at each others beauty. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead..

And then he enters her...

Brooke gasps. A gasp that soon turns into a blissful moan. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist as his thick manhood slides through her wetness until they're locked together as one. He bites down on her shoulder, shuddering at the force of his emotions. God, he's never felt this way before, He loves her so much. He makes incomprehensible words as his heart beats wildly in his chest. She leans up and kisses him tenderly, her breath ragged and short. His hand slides down to her bottom half as his fingers gently stroke her, making her moan. He finds her clit and presses down on it, whispering a: _"Come for me, baby."_ in her ear. And when she did come, the sweetest pulse rippling through her trembling body, she cries out, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she finally understood what the fuss of hot, passionate sex was all about.

"I love you," She whispers in his ear and that's what makes him come, a tremor shooting down his sweat covered body.

He kisses her tenderly, one more time, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asks, her shaking hand gently raking through his blond hair.

"For mending my heart." He smiles, kissing her hand, entwining their fingers, "For being you."

And, for the first time in months, the lovers fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I guess that's what you've been waiting for?  
I hope you liked this. I struggle with writing sex scenes :S  
REVIEW!  
love you all x_


	22. Epilogue: Heaven was needing a hero

**Forbidden Seduction**

**Epilogue - Heaven was needing a hero**

_I came by today to see you, thought I had to let you know.  
If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time;  
I'd have held you and never let go._

It's been 4 years since Haley James-Scott died while giving birth to her son, Jamie Lucas James. It's been 3 years since Lucas Eugene Scott proposed to Brooke Penelope Davis and they got married. It's been 4 years since Rachel came home and remained clean. It's been 3 years since Nathan James accepted his son.

Nathan misses his wife everyday.

Brooke misses her friend everyday.

Lucas misses his little sister everyday.

Haley James was a huge part of their lives. A kind soul who could touch any-ones heart. Her goodness was overwhelming - something Nathan told her everyday before she died. Strangely enough, her death has brought the three even closer - even after death Haley James had a way of bringing the three people she loved the most together.

Their loss was heaven's gain. Something they all agreed on.

_Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering  
I lie in the dark, just asking why _

"Auntie Brooke? Can we go to the park?" A tiny voice calls out and a 28 year old Brooke Davis turns around, a big dimpled smile etched on her features. She picks the little boy up in her arms and twirls him around as he erupts in a fit of giggles.

"Of course we can." She smiles and puts him down.

Little Jamie looks up at her with big-doe eyes, "Will uncle Lucas come too?" He asks hopefully.

Her face lightens at the mention of her husband, "Why don't you ask him, buddy?"

His face lights up as a huge smile appears. She doesn't need to tell him twice as he runs off - his tiny feet making little 'patting' noises as he runs down the corridor, looking for his favorite man in the whole world...apart from his Daddy of course.

"Uncle Lucas! Uncle Lucas!" A 30 year old Lucas Scott almost falls over as a tiny figure comes crashing into his body.

"Hey little man," Lucas smiles his handsome smile - one which still makes Brooke's heart flutter, even after five years.

"Me and Auntie Brooke are going to the park! Please come, Luke! Please!" Lucas can't help but smile at the hopeful and pleading expression on his nephew's young face. His eyes wander behind the boy as they land on his wife's beautiful face. He smiles warmly at her, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh really?" He grins as Brooke laughs slightly, "Okay mini-me, let's go."

Jamie pouts, "I am not mini, and I am not you!" He laughs, "And I'm also not a little man."

"Oh?" Says Lucas with a grin, "So what are you then?" He asks before picking the boy up effortlessly and smiling at his giggling face, "Are you a big man?" He asks in a low, masculine voice.

"Yeah!" Jamie squeaks, "Like you!"

Lucas and Brooke laugh, "Just like me," Lucas smiles before Jamie runs off.

"Hey baby," Lucas whispers, kissing his wife gently on the lips, "Let's go." He smiles and pats her bum playfully and she giggles, running after Jamie like a little girl. Lucas' eyes wander to the little boy,

He's Haley - full of joy, energy and love.

And Lucas knows that Haley would absolutely adore him.

_I guess heaven was needing a hero,  
Somebody just like you._

"Higher!" Jamie shouts with a smile as Lucas pushes the swing and Brooke stands in front of Jamie, holding her arms out as if to catch him.

"Lucas!" Brooke squeals, "That's too high!"

Lucas rolls his eyes, playfully, "Aunt Brooke's such a drama queen!" He laughs and Jamie nods vigorously - kicking his legs and pushing himself forward but getting frustrated when he can't get high enough.

"You're not going high enough!"

Lucas raises an eyebrow, "You can't go any higher, buddy! You'll reach the sky!" He laughs and Brooke smiles.

"That's what I want!" Jamie cries, slightly annoyed and the two grown-ups stare at him.

"It's not high enough!" Jamie cries, a tear rolling down his cheek, "My Daddy said that my Mommy was in heaven, and that heaven was in the sky! I want to see her! But you're not going high enough!"

Brooke's heart breaks as she connects eyes with Lucas and sees that he's just as heartbroken, he immediately stops pushing as the two walk over to the sobbing boy and kneel down either side of his swing.

"Hey, hey, hey," Lucas wipes his tears, "Don't cry, buddy."

"I want- I want to see my Mommy!" Jamie sobs.

Brooke lets out a sigh, "I'm sorry baby boy, but you can't. One day you will, I promise."

Jamie pouts through his tears, "All my friends have Mommy's. Why don't I? Did she not want me?"

Lucas picks Jamie up and places him on his lap, "Hey, listen to me," He tells him, looking into his tearful blue eyes, "Your Mommy loved you very much, I know she did. But, she went to heaven before you could even meet her."

"But that's unfair! I want her to come back! Will I ever see her?" He asks, hopefully and Brooke purses her lips, how does she tell a four year old that he'll never see his Mommy?

"Maybe," She settles for, "Some day."

_Brave enough to stand up, for what you believe  
And follow it through.._

"Hey man." Nathan smiles when his son runs into the room. But, Jamie doesn't smile like he usually does - he just walks straight to his room - only acknowledging his father with a small nod. Brooke and Lucas follow, Lucas' arm tightly wound around her waist.

"Hey," Nathan mumbles, "What's up with Jamie?" He asks, an eyebrow raised.

Brooke sighs, "He's upset. He wants to know more about Haley."

Nathan's heart tightens at the mention of his late wife. He's now 30 years old and he's never loved another woman. Never even came close. He's never been on a date, he's never made love to another woman. He just goes to work and comes home. Sure, he gets lonely sometimes, but Jamie fills the void in his heart - the void that no other woman could.

He runs an agitated hand through his black hair, "I can't, Brooke. It's too hard."

Lucas sighs, "Look, man - I know it must be hard raising a kid, I mean - I'll have to go through it one day and maybe I'll understand it more but-"

"-But there's the difference!" Nathan raises his voice, "Your kid will have a father_ and_ a mother. Jamie doesn't."

The couple look down - Lucas shuffling his feet and Brooke biting her lip, "We're sorry, Nathan" She smiles faintly, "I know it's hard."

Nathan nods, struggling to not cry, "I miss her." He admits - his voice hoarse.

"I do too, Nate." Lucas purses his lips into a thin line and surprisingly pulls Nathan into a hug. Brooke smiles - they've become like brothers these past few years and she couldn't be happier with the way her life was turning out.

She has Lucas.

She has Jamie.

She has Nathan.

But, she doesn't have Haley.

And that _still _hurts.

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to;  
Is that heaven was needing a hero  
Like you._

Jamie sits at his small desk, ruffling his sandy blond hair in concentration. He picks up his spiderman pen, opens up his little diary and starts to write... a hobby he seems to have inherited from his uncle. Jamie - as young as he is - loves to write, so he does...

_My name is Jamie Lucas James and I am four years old. I have big blue eyes and sandy-blond hair. I have three important people in my life. My daddy, Nathan, My uncle, Lucas and my auntie, Brooke. I love them all very much. _

__

My auntie Brooke Scott is the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Honest! She's pretty. She told me that when she was younger, she hated my uncle Lucas. That made me sad. But, then she said that they fell in love. That made me happy. I know she's beautiful because my uncle Lucas tells me so, and he tells her so all the time. He even said that he can't keep his hands off her, and they kiss all the time! My Daddy isn't happy when they kiss in-front of me. She has a really cool clothing company called 'Clothes over Bro's' I love her very much and I would never make her cry, because that would make me cry. My uncle Lucas and my auntie Brooke are married and Brooke's also my godmother. Brooke told me that she loves my uncle Lucas and that got me wondering if my Daddy loved anyone.

My uncle Lucas Scott tells me that he loves me very much. He plays basketball with me and teaches me how to write poems. He's very handsome and when we go out together, lots of women give him looks that I don't understand. I asked him why and he said that I would find out when I'm older. Then he told me that it didn't matter, and that he only had eyes for my Auntie Brooke, because he says that my auntie Brooke is the most beautiful girl in the world. I agree with him. My uncle Lucas has blond hair - just like me. My Uncle Lucas is also my Mommy's brother, but I don't know my Mommy. She left when I was little. I'm not sure where she went though. Maybe she went on holiday. Yep, she went on holiday. She'll be back soon. My Uncle Lucas is the coolest man ever. He's married and he tells me that he loves my Auntie Brooke with all his heart. That makes me happy. 

_My daddy, Nathan James, is my hero. He's also my best friend. He plays with me all the time and he teaches me all about basketball. He also tells me that I'm too young to have a girlfriend, but when I do, I have to treat her nicely, because he said that my uncle Lucas never used to be nice to his girlfriends. But, I don't want a girlfriend. Girls are icky. Yesterday, I wondered why my Auntie Brooke and Uncle Lucas loved each other when my Daddy didn't love anyone. So, I asked him. But, he got upset and told me not to mention it again. But, I did. After a while he gave in and started to tell me about her. He said her name was Haley and that she was Lucas' sister. He told me that she was beautiful and that she loves me with all her heart. He told me that she only wants what's best for me._

_Don't tell anyone, but sometimes I pretend that me, Daddy and my Mommy are together. When I pretend that, I feel the happiest I've ever felt. My Daddy says that Mommy is in a special place called Heaven, what's heaven? Maybe it's a holiday camp like Butlins. Maybe, I can visit her soon. Yeah. She'll be back soon._

_I have to go to bed now._

_Goodnight._

Jamie puts the pen down and lets out a deep sigh before hearing Nathan call up to him to go to bed. He puts his diary away and climbs into his spiderman bed. Soon he's asleep and he has that dream - the one where Haley, Nathan and him are all together again. It makes him sad in some ways, but hopeful and happy in other ways.

He just wants what every 4 year old wants..

A family.

_You're such a part of who I am,  
Now that part will just be a void,  
No matter how much I need you now,  
Heaven needs you more_

"I love you," Lucas whispers, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Brooke smiles, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. She lets out a deep, content sigh as the young couple stare at the fireplace that illuminates the dark living room. "I love you too, hubby." She turns her head and smiles at him.

Lucas smiles too before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You think Nathan and Jamie will be okay?"

Brooke nods, "Yeah," She whispers, entwining their fingers, "They have eachother. I know Jamie needs a Mom, but I guess one day we're gonna have to stop grieving and start living - for Jamie's sake."

Lucas nods, holding her closer. He still misses his sister everyday - one of the reasons why he keeps Brooke so close. He doesn't want to lose another woman he loves - that would destroy him.

Suddenly he sits up, turning her and pulling Brooke into his lap. He kisses her hungrily, and she inhales sharply - slightly stunned by his forcefulness. But, she soon relaxes when she feels his tongue gently slip into her mouth. She lets out a small moan - he tastes the same as he did all those years ago - a taste she's become fond of.

"You're everything I have," Lucas whispers, tenderly kissing her neck.

Brooke closes her eyes and entwines her fingers in his hair, "This just keeps getting better and better," She whispers, their heads leaning together, their eyes locked.

Lucas throws her his charming smile and picks her up in his arms - making her squeal and giggle.

He smiles at the squirming woman in his arms and she grins up at him with a dimpled smile and says:

"I can't wait for what's happening next."

_Heaven was needing a hero,  
And that's you._

* * *

I know this isn't the best I could do but I really wanted to get this story finished. I hope you liked it and thank you for all the great reviews!


End file.
